<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangely, I Wish Secretly by Hostiles_on_the_hill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909355">Strangely, I Wish Secretly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill'>Hostiles_on_the_hill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunter!Reader, F/M, Force Bond, but not creepy :), does NOT contain mando sp0ilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is still taking his first steps into a larger world. </p><p>(Y/N) has walked this path before. </p><p>And now they are joined together in a way they didn’t ask for and didn’t want (at least on (Y/N)’s side of things).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke glances over his shoulder again. He can’t shake this strange feeling that he isn’t alone. But all he sees is the trees and the ever present fog of the swamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Luke knows something is happening. He can feel it, feel it in the Force. </span>
</p><p>Luke started to feel this change back on Hoth. When he had managed to call his lightsaber to his hand and see Ben’s ghost appear in the snow. Those moments had been the most progress he had made with the Force since he first learned about it. </p><p>
  <span>Upon his arrival to Dagobah, Luke’s understanding and mastery of the Force had grown in leaps and bounds. Under Master Yoda’s instruction, he is accomplishing more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with each achievement, Luke finds that something’s presence growing. He doesn’t know what it is specifically, but he knows it is Force-related. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Master Yoda have both described the Force as something flowing through everything in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that it? Is he just becoming more aware of the Force?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His progress is undeniable. Master Yoda seems encouraged by his recent developments. And Luke does feel like he’s becoming more aware of the world around him. He can sense the animals near his camp or the clearing where Master Yoda has him train. He feels the snake slithering on a branch over his head. Luke can feel creatures beneath the murky waters. He’s taken to urging R2 to move away from the water’s edge. Even if the creatures can’t emerge from the depths and crawl onto the land, Luke worries for the little astrodroid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this feeling of not being alone could just be a reflection of the fact that he never truly is alone. And Luke’s training is just making him more aware of this fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem is that this something isn’t real. </span>
</p><p>Yes, it’s real and Luke can sense it, but it isn’t really real. It isn’t on Dagobah. It isn’t tangible. </p><p>
  <span>Luke had tried to find the source of this something. And for his efforts, he had gotten lost in the swamp. He had easily lost his way from constantly changing directions. Because no matter which direction Luke faces, the something always feels like it's behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting lost several times, Luke had concluded that this thing he is sensing isn’t actually here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t here. It’s in the Force. What it is and what him sensing it means, Luke doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sits up in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda?” Even as Luke says it, he knows he is wrong. That isn’t Master Yoda’s voice. The voice is genderless and musical in how it dances in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The language is foreign to him. It isn’t Standard, Huttese, Shyriiwook, or the binary of droids. Yet Luke understands it. It feels strangely familiar, but he can’t place it. He shouldn’t know it, but somehow he knows what it’s strange words mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stays awake all night, hand gripping his lightsaber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. Find me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Luke stiffens, glancing over at Master Yoda. The Jedi Master doesn’t react. </p><p>
  <span>Luke looks back down at his feet, contemplating what this all could possibly mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is the voice only speaking to him? Master Yoda seems to be unaware of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke watches Master Yoda out of the corner of his eye. Again, nothing. Not even the twitch of an ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shakes his head. Why is the voice speaking to him? What does it want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It keeps telling him to come and to find. Is that not what he’s doing? He is here, on Dagobah, to learn about the Force. And he is doing just that! Everyday he learns something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What more does the Force want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sits upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Where?” Luke asks. It echoes through the empty nothingness around him. </p><p>
  <span>What is happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke fights down the urge to look over his shoulder. He knows nothing is there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mulls over what he knows about the Force. He can only hope to find some answers in his, admittedly, limited knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Luke had discovered he can sense Master Yoda. </span>
</p><p>Like a spark of light in an otherwise dark world, Luke can sense Master Yoda’s presence like a small beacon. Even after the old Jedi had retired to his hut for the night.</p><p>
  <span>He feels like something old and wise, like how it feels to touch a book with worn pages and a fraying cover. And something earthy and herbal like tea. And something very powerful, yet tucked away and concealed from the galaxy. Probably by Master Yoda’s doing. He cannot be discovered here, and so he has muted what would normally sound like a rushing waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had been amazed when he discovered this. The Force allows him to sense other people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Ben had found him on Tatooine. Ben must have sensed his distress or his sensitivity to the Force or maybe whatever combination Luke gave off. </span>
</p><p>Oh, how badly does Luke want to know what he feels like to other people. But he doesn’t dare ask Master Yoda such a juvenile question, as the Jedi Master somehow thinks Luke both too old and too young to be taken seriously as a Jedi. </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Ben had sensed something and known to come rescue him from the Tusken Raiders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Master Yoda had probably sensed Luke’s arrival on Dagobah. Yes, his landing had been far from smooth and had, no doubt, made a lot of noise. But it is more likely that Master Yoda had sensed his presence and traveled to his camp to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This ability to sense other people has a lot of potential. It is no secret that Darth Vader, and the entire Imperial machine, is dead set on finding Luke. He had blown up their prized weapon, of course they want his head on a platter. If Luke can sense when they are close to him, it would be a lot easier to avoid them. And he’d be able to warn the other rebels! No more frantic evacuations. Luke would simply sense the fleet approaching and inform the leaders. And then the Rebellion would be halfway across the galaxy when the Empire actually arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiles at R2, who wheels around their camp. This is interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Luke looks around curiously, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice doesn’t answer. But Luke can feel something reaching for him in the darkness. What is that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is calling to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears whispering. Luke tries to move closer, but the whisper stays far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke strains to hear it, desperate to make out what it is saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?” Luke doesn’t understand. He’d only ever heard the voice refer to itself. ‘Me’. So who is ‘her’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hears another whisper. It's carried to him by the nonexistent wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke asks Master Yoda about the voice the next day. It is the first time he actually brings it up, at first believing it was just a fluke. And then that he might be going crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the voice hasn’t left. In fact, it sounds stronger the longer it stays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is convinced that it must have something to do with the Force, and Master Yoda knows far more about the Force than he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Luke asks, why is a voice, a voice only he can hear, calling out to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yoda is dismissive. How is he to know? That is his initial response. He doesn’t hear the voice, how can he know what it means or wants? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Master Yoda says that hearing the Force is a normal occurrence. All living things are conduits of the Force, it is channeled through a Jedi when they use a lightsaber or lift an object. The Force calling out and speaking to a Jedi is natural. It’s how Luke can perceive Ben, even after death. Ben is a part of the Force now, him speaking to Luke is a visual manifestation of that connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But can it tell him to go to another person? Master Yoda doesn’t go into the specifics. And Luke quickly loses the courage he had summed up to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yoda had once explained the Force doesn’t control one’s actions. It has a hand in destiny, but Luke’s free will remains. The Force can’t compel or force him to go out and find this person, this ’her’. It can only speak its desire for Luke to. </span>
</p><p>And this isn’t a point of contention for Luke, because he wants to find her too. </p><p>He demands answers from the Force every chance he gets because he wants to know her. His interest is piqued by this mystery girl. </p><p>
  <span>But why does the Force want him to find her? Why this person in particular?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is so special about her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is her name?” Luke cuts to the chase, “The girl. Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will! I promise! Just tell me her name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice says it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Luke spends the rest of the dream repeating it. Over and over. Forcing his mind to remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he wakes up, her name is lost to him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke is an idiot. A really big idiot. </span>
</p><p>The thing he’s been sensing is another Force user. The girl the Force wants him to find and the presence he’s been sensing are the same person!</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda,” he looks over at the Jedi Master, heart pounding from the realization, “can we take a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yoda peers at him from his perch on a fallen tree and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke brings the rocks down to the mossy ground, tucking his body so he can return to his feet. He brushes off his dirty hands as he walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sensing a Force user. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiles, jittery with excitement. Another Force user! Someone else out there in the galaxy who is strong enough with the Force that he can sense them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to be strong with the Force. He can’t have a connection with someone who isn’t strong, otherwise he’d have a connection with everyone in the galaxy. Right? That makes sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Force user. A strong Force user. Someone with the strength and knowledge of the Force to form an anchor for this connection to hold to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is she? Who had taught her the ways of the Jedi? Master Yoda and Ben act like he is the only one left. So it is unlikely that they had anything to do with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do they not know of her existence?</span>
</p><p>Luke paces back and forth through his camp. </p><p>
  <span>Who is she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t know her name. Could it be someone he already knew? It seems strange for the Force to pick a random person he’d never met before and make this connection. Is it possible someone in the Rebellion is a Force user and Luke had been too inexperienced to notice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke runs through the people he’s spent the last three years with. Who among them could he see potentially having the Force?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suspects Han might have some sensitivity. Ironic, given his total rejection and dismissal of the idea of the Force. Han has fast reflexes and is the best pilot Luke has ever seen. He could be sensitive, but this user is skilled. Trained. Han’s attitude towards the Force means it can’t be him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia could be. She has such cleverness to her dark eyes, it wouldn’t surprise Luke if she could easily tap into this higher level of being if she knew how to. But, again, this same issue remains: Leia is not trained. So it can’t be her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mothma could be. She certainly seems ethereal and other-worldly enough. And she has been around since the Old Republic. She had known the Jedi from that time, one of them could have educated her and showed her how to hide from the Empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there are others who could, in one way or another, possibly possess a hidden gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure. And he won’t be sure until he returns to the fleet and can get a feel of everyone through this new lens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke closes his eyes, trying to focus within himself. He reaches back with metaphysical fingers, trying to find that spot that he feels the Force user. If he could just grab it, hold it the way he can feel and lift a rock without actually touching it. If he could just reach it, maybe he’d be able to find out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches further and further and further, grabbing at empty air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gasps when his mind suddenly lights up with sensation. Fireworks burst behind his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it’s gone. </span>
</p><p>Luke opens his eyes, blinking dumbly at his surrounding. What the hell was that? Was that her?</p><p>
  <span>He reaches back for that spot again, but no matter how far he reaches, it eludes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying,” Luke replies impatiently, “but you aren’t helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R2 beeps in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glances over, “No, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid raspberries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All hours of the day, Luke tries to reach for that spot again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fascinated by this connection. It tells Luke that he isn’t alone in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, yes, even without the connection, Master Yoda is here. But he isn’t going anywhere. Luke firmly believes the old Jedi Master will never leave this swamp. And Ben is dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this other person, this Force user. She is out in the galaxy somewhere. With a working knowledge of the Force. And Luke might already know her! He might return to the Rebellion and find a new friend. Someone to connect with on a new level. Someone to learn about the Force with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Luke can’t always reach the connection. Sometimes it’s just past his fingertips, dancing out of reach no matter how hard he tries. Sometimes it’s so far away, Luke fears he may never reach it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, the Force still whispers to him, telling him to find this girl. Luke knows he’s heard her name a hundred times now, but he still can’t remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he needs to get stronger with the Force to reach it properly. Maybe he’s being denied the connection for his protection. The Force is dangling it over his head and teasing him with possibilities to make him work harder. Maybe this is the Force’s way to make him a better Jedi. Maybe this is the Force’s way of saying, ‘Come on! You want to know her, don’t you? Jump higher, lift a heavier rock. You need to be strong to fight Vader, boy. I’ll tell you her name if you climb that vine faster. How can you face Darth Vader when you aren’t even stronger enough for this?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it's that the girl on the other end needs to get stronger. He isn’t sure. And he doesn’t ask Master Yoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there are two reasons for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the Jedi Master always seems incredibly bored by that type of question. It could be because Luke sounds like an idiot. He isn’t sure. But he knows it isn’t a topic that Master Yoda has any interest in discussing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke manages to sum up the courage to ask Ben. Ben tells him it is common for Jedi to have mental bonds. In the height of the Jedi Order, every Jedi had these connections, varying in strength. Some of these bonds had enabled Jedi from across the galaxy to communicate as if they were in the same room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wonders if his father had any of these connections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reasons that this is why Master Yoda seems annoyed by his questions. Maybe Master Yoda and Ben and his father and the other Jedi of the Old Republic knew immediately who their connections were with because they all knew each other. Maybe Luke is an anomaly for not knowing who is on the other end of the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps the bond is a private thing, not to be discussed with someone who isn’t a part of it. Maybe Master Yoda is respecting a privacy Luke doesn’t even know he is entitled to.</span>
</p><p>The second reason that stops Luke from asking questions is because of what the girl feels like. </p><p>One day, when asking Master Yoda a number of questions about the Force, they had discussed the Sith a bit more. Master Yoda spoke of their volatility and how emotions corrupted their minds. Something as simple and harmless as attachment could be a slippery slope to the Dark Side. If that attachment created jealousy or possessiveness, Luke would fall. Tumbling down into anger and hatred and his emotions would overcome him and he would turn to violence and before he knew it, the dark side of the Force would dominate him life. Control his actions. He would lose everything, everyone he cared about, and himself. Luke Skywalker would cease to exist and he would become a conduit of hatred and aggression and violence and death. </p><p>
  <span>Luke shivers at the thought. He thinks about how his father was slain by Darth Vader, a man who was once a Jedi and became twisted and warped by the Dark Side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl on the other end of connection feels sweet like fruit. Luke remembers Beru giving him fruity candy that tasted similar to this, but he can’t remember the name. She feels like the airy nothingness that comes off of a ship that had just been in space. Not a nothing like how water tastes like nothing, it is a nothing like the distinct absence of anything that is space. The breathlessness of the upper atmosphere, the sprinkling of stardust, and the black eternity. These sensations are pleasant enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the girl also feels like the metallic tang of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while it doesn’t make Luke gag like one would expect the taste of blood would, it is still concerning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke shivers, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t stop thinking of the cave. Fighting Vader and beating him. Thinking he had won. Only to see his own face under the mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the disappointment he had seen on Master Yoda’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the disappointment he felt in himself in that moment, and the disappointment that still lingers. Clearly he had failed the test. Master Yoda had told him not to take his lightsaber, but he had anyway. And used it immediately, killing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face under the mask of a Sith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all of Master Yoda’s warnings of the Dark Side, Luke had played right into its hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is so confused by all of it. What is the cave trying to tell him? What is Master Yoda trying to tell him by having him go there in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s knuckles are white as he grips the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels for the back of his mind, reaching out for the girl’s presence. At least she isn’t disappointed in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It surprises Luke, how easy he reaches it this time. The taste of <em>fruit space blood</em> dances across his tongue in a way that is oddly comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Find her. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke answers, “I know that’s what you want. But I don’t know who she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Go to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where she is either. I’ll find her if you tell me something. Help me.”</span>
</p><p>Silence. </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me her name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke waits patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to know who she is. He is fascinated by the concept of this other Force user. Even though he’s new at the Force, he’s more than familiar with the Jedi. According to the Empire, the Jedi are evil. They betrayed the Republic and tried to kill Emperor Palpatine. Luke knows this isn’t actually true, but it’s widely used propaganda so he knows it. Vader hunts down Force users in his spare time, has been for the past twenty years. Force users essentially have three options for how to avoid being found: constantly be on the run, be deep in hiding, or not use the Force at all. Luke is on the run. Master Yoda is deep in hiding. And Ben had avoided using the Force until he found Luke out in Tusken territory. And he’d died soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This girl is skilled with the Force, which says she doesn't avoid using it. So she’s either on the run or deep in hiding. Luke isn’t sure which one he would prefer, which would be easier for him to get around and find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to find her,” he tells the Force, “I want to know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N)</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sits up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N).</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)? Is that her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Go to her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke is hanging from some sort of antenna under the floating city. He’s bruised, battered, and missing a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotions fly all over the place. Pain from his injuries. Terror over his situation. Fear that the Empire will find him here. Horror and despair over Vader’s confession and how right it felt. How that feeling of warmth, like how the desert sand felt against his back when he used to lay outside on the farm, while twisted and demented coming from Vader, still feels so familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s first instinct is to call for Ben. He wants him here. Ben always knows what to say, and he has been a comforting presence from the moment Luke met him. There had been something about Ben from the start that had told Luke that he would be safe with him. And while their time together had been brief and far from smooth sailing, Ben had protected him, died for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Luke stops himself from continuing to call for Ben. He can’t help. He had told Luke on Dagobah that he couldn’t interfere. And even if he went back on his word, what can a ghost do in this situation? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia! She is here on the planet and can come to his rescue if she has managed to slip away from the Imperials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia!” Luke calls out, throwing it into the air and Force around him, “Leia,” he begs her to hear him somehow, “Hear me! Leia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke can sense when Leia registers his voice. He’s hit with an earthy scent, not the scent of wet dirt that people mistake as the rain but the subtle smell that comes off of trees. And he feels the soft, pure feel of snow and tastes the cool bite of mint. Leia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears her softly say, “Luke,” and can feel the urgency rushing through her to turn the Falcon around and come back to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Leia. Under the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is too preoccupied to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he wasn’t, he would have felt that something in the back of his mind come to life as, halfway across the galaxy, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) sits upright in bed, searching for the male voice suddenly calling out for help. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it wasn’t clear: Fuck the ST. All my homies hate the ST. This story focuses on a Force bond between (Y/N) and Luke, but it is my own design of one. I’m not sticking to the rules of the bond established in those “movies”, so don’t expect some stupid magical teleportation thing or whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Come to me.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) jumps up from the bed, calling her lightsaber to her hand. Her sharp eyes dart around the room, looking for the source. The room is small. Where could they be hiding? And how had she not sensed them until they had spoken?</p><p>(Y/N) walks over to the window, opening it to peer outside. Nothing. </p><p>She walks over to the door, poking her head out into the hallway. Nothing. One of the lights flickers irritatingly, but it’s been like that for at least a year so it doesn’t bother (Y/N) too much. There’s no one in the hallway. </p><p>She closes the door. There’s no one. Either she’s going crazy or she’s still a little drunk from last night. Maybe both. </p><p>(Y/N) drops back down onto the bed with a huff and goes back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come to me.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) frowns. She’s on her ship and knows she’s alone. </p><p>
  <em> Find me.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) taps her fingers on her thigh and presses a button on the control board to her left. It confirms there are no other life forms on board. The press of another button confirms there are no foreign electrical circuits. No droids. </p><p>So why is (Y/N) hearing a voice? Again?</p><p>
  <em> Come to me.  </em>
</p><p>“Hello?” (Y/N) replies, which is stupid because there’s no one here. </p><p>The voice is not unpleasant, almost musical in tone. It feels familiar. It speaks a strange language, ancient and with the heft of one not spoken aloud in a millennium. Yet, somehow, (Y/N) knows what it is saying. It’s the Force. </p><p>
  <em> Find me.  </em>
</p><p>A soft beep sounds and (Y/N) jumps in her seat. She pulls back a lever and the Callisto drops out of the lightspeed. (Y/N) purses her lips, pushing thoughts of the Force from her mind as she approaches the planet before her. She has work to do. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice job with that jailbreaker from Cato Neimoidia,” Greef says, “The client was so pleased, they actually threw in a bonus. Very rare thing in this line of work.”</p><p>(Y/N) rests her arm on the ledge of the cushioned booth, offering, “Just doing my job.”</p><p>Greef reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small wallet. He places it on the table and slides it towards her, “This is today’s.”</p><p>(Y/N) meets him halfway, taking it into her hand. </p><p>She opens it, checking the contents. (Y/N) trusts Greef not to screw her over on the payment, but wants to look nonetheless. Can’t have him getting suspicious of her trusting nature, she’s supposed to be a hardened bounty hunter after all.</p><p>“And while I took a finder’s fee,” he adds, “here’s your cut of the bonus.”</p><p>(Y/N) glances up, tucking the wallet into her jacket. She takes the small handful of Imperial credits, “Much obliged. Do you have any new leads?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Greef smiles, reaching into his jacket again. </p><p>“Is Mando here?” (Y/N) asks, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Not yet, I believe his last target was near Stewjon.”</p><p>(Y/N) hums, “He should be back soon. I owe him a top billing. Could you hold onto it for him?”</p><p>Greef raises an eyebrow, “You want me to put a client willing to pay top price on hold for Mando?”</p><p>“They don’t need to know that,” (Y/N) shrugs, “If you want to be difficult, I’ll take it and sit on it here until he gets back. But then everyone else I take will also be on hold.”</p><p>Greef shakes his head, “I’ll never understand you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to.”</p><p>He sighs, “Very well, I’ll keep it on hold,” putting one of the fobs back into his pocket, “These are the others.”</p><p>(Y/N)’s eyes flicker over them, “What do you have for me?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come to me.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) sighs, tired eyes opening. She stares at the plain wall by her bed. </p><p>
  <em> Find me.  </em>
</p><p>“I heard you the first hundred times.”</p><p>She rolls over onto her other side, begging sleep to take her away from these thoughts. </p><p>She can feel someone, a Force user.</p><p>It's a rare thing, sensing a Force user. Almost all of the ones (Y/N) had sensed in the past are dead. There had been a man who felt like the pepper added to a soup that made it warm one’s belly, the tang of alcohol, and something sorrowful. But his combination had disappeared a few years ago, indicating his death. (Y/N) misses occasionally feeling his presence. There had been others like a man who felt like salt water and loss and a woman who felt like vanilla and fire. They’re all dead now. Killed by the Empire, (Y/N) imagines. </p><p>This Force user is new. They feel warm, like the beaches near her childhood home, and like something sweet that she had tasted before but couldn’t place. And they feel electric, and not electric like the small shock one gets after walking on a carpet in socks. Electric like something very powerful, like (Y/N) had licked a kyber crystal. Not that she's ever actually done that. </p><p>She’s never felt this combination before. </p><p>(Y/N) can tell the Force user is a male, but she doesn’t know anything else. His name, his location, anything. That isn’t unusual, (Y/N) hadn’t felt more than signatures from other Force users in the past. Even the pepper alcohol sorrow man, who felt stronger than the others, (Y/N) had gleaned nothing more from him. </p><p>This Force user feels different, though. Different how? (Y/N) doesn’t know. She can just tell something is different. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) walks through the door calmly, hand holding her blaster. </p><p>She shoots the Rodian sitting just inside the door, killing him before anyone even has a chance to react to her presence. </p><p>The other Rodian looks at her curiously. </p><p>“Yeand Gru,” (Y/N) greets him with a calm tone. </p><p>“Yes,” Yeand stands, jewelry clinking together, “And you are?”</p><p>“A member of the Bounty Hunter’s Guild,” she replies smoothly, “I’m sorry to inform you that there is a bounty on your head that I intend to cash in on.”</p><p>“I am aware of the bounty, you are not the first to try and collect. I-”</p><p>“Cut the crap,” (Y/N) cuts him off, walking closer, pulling out cuffs, “I have no interest in a payoff.”</p><p>“But you don’t yet know what I have to offer,” Yeand says slyly, “If you let me go, I will-”</p><p>“You will tell me where it is now,” (Y/N) waves her hand in his face. </p><p>“In the desk drawer,” Yeand replies emotionlessly. </p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation,” (Y/N) smiles, slapping the cuffs on the Rodian and waves her hand again. He drops to the ground, unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>She closes the cell door, locking Yeand inside. </p><p>(Y/N) does a quick check of the other cells to make sure her targets are all still secure. The twin Grans who had been pitifully easy to capture. The IG droid whose head she had needed to cut off with her saber. She had also ripped out the central processing unit within the head, as well as the chest detonator. It’s disassembly won’t hurt the reward money because it’s an easy enough fix. </p><p>Besides, (Y/N)’s not about to spend any more time than strictly necessary with an IG not properly incapacitated. She doesn’t trust IGs anywhere near as far as she can throw them. </p><p>As she walks to the cockpit, the Force sings softly in her ear <em>Find him. Go to him. </em></p><p>(Y/N)’s jaw clenches. What is happening to her? What is this growing presence she feels? It's almost tangible, like (Y/N) could reach out and touch it. </p><p>(Y/N)’s heart drops into her stomach when she realizes what she’s sensing. </p><p>That’s what is different about this Force user. </p><p>She isn’t just sensing him in the wide, endless expanse of the Force like a ship detected another on its radar. She is sensing him in her head. She feels his presence in the back of her mind. </p><p>It’s a Force bond. </p><p>Frankly, she feels like a fucking moron for taking this long to figure it out. </p><p>Then again, it’s probably her own mind playing tricks on itself. Yes, that’s what it is. No doubt there’s some part of her that recognized the bond as what it is almost instantly and just buried it away from her conscious train of thought in a vain hope that it would simply go away if ignored. </p><p>(Y/N) feels dread and fear. Deep, deep fear. Why? Why why why why why? Why is a Force bond forming?</p><p>She’s sensed Force users before and nothing more had come from it. So why does she have one with this new person? She doesn’t even know him! Why is he there? At the other end of this developing bond? Where had he come from? Why can (Y/N) feel him rapidly gaining strength?</p><p>Why can’t the Force just leave her alone?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Find him.  </em>
</p><p>“Why?” (Y/N) demands, “Why must I find him? What is so special about him? Why do I have to get involved?”</p><p>
  <em> Go to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) reaches for the developing bond, tasting warm power sweet. </p><p>She can’t complete the connection. The man on the other end isn’t skilled enough with the Force yet. She can feel his presence stronger some days than others. He’s still learning. </p><p>(Y/N) pulls away, keeping her distance. She doesn’t want to hurt him. If she were to get too close and accidentally breach his mind, her presence could be overwhelming and potentially damaging. His mind isn’t ready for the bond yet, isn’t ready for her yet. </p><p>Even if he was strong enough, (Y/N) isn’t sure she’d try to communicate with him. She doesn’t want this bond. She doesn’t want the consequences of it. </p><p>But, despite it all, there is a part of her that gravitates towards it. It’s a comforting presence by nature because the man on the other end is like her. He’s a Force user. There’s a familiarity and camaraderie there that she can sense even in the early stages of the bond’s development. She can tell he is strong with the Force, his skills are developing so fast. She can sense his growing presence and an innate goodness about him.</p><p>(Y/N) is curious, she won’t deny that. There is something special about him. What, specifically, she can’t say. </p><p>She can feel the presence of someone else. Another Force user. This one is hidden well, (Y/N) has never sensed him before now. He feels like old and tea. (Y/N) can’t find him on his own, she can only get a trace of him through the man she’s linked to. </p><p>Who is this man she is now linked to? How did he find someone who is otherwise undetectable?</p><p><em>Luke</em>. </p><p>What?</p><p>
  <em> Go to him.  </em>
</p><p>“Him? Luke? Is that his name?” (Y/N) looks around aimlessly. </p><p>
  <em> Find him.  </em>
</p><p>“Who? Luke? Where is he? Is that his name?”</p><p>
  <em> Find him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mando,” (Y/N) smiles at the other bounty hunter in greeting as she slides into their usual booth. </p><p>This is the booth they always sit at, Greef even calls it the ‘(Y/N) and Mando booth’ and has joked about getting a plaque. It’s a good booth. Perfectly placed so they aren’t too close to the door and in the direct eyeline of everyone who enters the cantina, but still provides an angle for Mando to watch the door. (Y/N) doesn’t mind letting Mando take the side that gives him a view of the room, she can sense what is happening behind her without needing to look at it anyway. </p><p>(Y/N) had met the Mandalorian very early in her career as a bounty hunter, and had instantly been intrigued by him. And who can blame her? As a Mandalorian, he keeps to himself. No one in the Guild knows what he looks like or what his real name is. He rarely speaks to anyone but Greef, and even those conversations are short and to the point, and almost never works with others. </p><p>But (Y/N) had overheard his and Greef’s conversation about how his ship had needed major repairs and wouldn’t have made it out of Nevarro’s atmosphere, let alone gotten to and from whatever backwater planets his targets had been on. It hadn’t been said explicitly, but (Y/N) thinks the Crest would have sat there for a very long time if Mando hadn’t been able to find a way off of Nevarro to get some more credits. (Y/N) had offered her ship in exchange for the fuel money required to make the additional trips, Mando had agreed to her terms, and the rest is history. (Y/N) had even assisted in his hunt for a Tessek, whose name she has long since forgotten, and the two had discovered that they worked well together. A tentative acquaintanceship had sprung from the successful hunt, and from the overall journey. Since then, they’d gone on several hunts together. And when things line up that they’re both on Nevarro, they're always sure to spend time together. Even if it's just a short meeting in Greef’s cantina, trading war stories of recent targets and sitting together in their favored booth. </p><p>They each have their secrets, and they don’t pretend like it's any other way. It's understood certain topics aren’t to be brought up, certain questions aren’t to be asked. Neither wants to discuss their tragic backstories or what they do when not on a hunt, although they both have theories. But (Y/N) still believes she knows more about Mando than anyone else in the Guild does. She considers him a friend and openly refers to him as one. Mando has never verbally reciprocated, to her knowledge, but (Y/N) can sense his fondness for her. And his actions, like allowing her on his ship freely or just regularly talking to her, says he considers her a friend too. Mando is a man of few words, (Y/N) hardly expects him to make the exception just to spell out ‘you are my friend’. Especially because he knows (Y/N) better than anyone else, so he knows she’s already aware of the regard he holds her in. </p><p>“(Y/N),” Mando replies. </p><p>“I’m glad we finally synced up again, I’ve got something for you,” (Y/N) looks around the room, glancing over her shoulder to be sure no one is watching, “I got it two trips ago, but I didn’t see you last time.”</p><p>She slips out a small stack of beskar pieces from her pocket. Her thumb can feel the stamp of the Empire’s symbol and it makes her blood boil. (Y/N) holds it out to Mando, keeping it hidden by the table. </p><p>“...Is that-”</p><p>“Yes,” (Y/N) replies, “Take it, I have no use for it.”</p><p>“Only an idiot would believe that,” Mando says flatly, “And you aren’t an idiot.”</p><p>“Sweet talker,” (Y/N) mutters with an eye roll, “I know it’s value, I mean that it has more value to you. Take it. I don’t want it.”</p><p>Mando doesn’t move. </p><p>“There aren’t strings attached or anything like that, Mando. Please, take it. I know you do this for more than just yourself.”</p><p>“And you don’t?”</p><p>(Y/N) glares at him, “Shut the fuck up and take it back to your covert before I take it there myself.”</p><p>Mando’s hand freezes right before it can touch the beskar, “You know where it is?”</p><p>“Yes,” (Y/N) answers truthfully. She looks at his covered face, feeling his worry. She presses the beskar into his hand, “I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, I promise. You know I have no love for the Empire, I’ll take its location and anything else I know about the Mandalorians to the grave.”</p><p>Mando nods once and takes the beskar from her. He tucks it away and then asks, “How do you know where it is?”</p><p>“Oh,” (Y/N) teases, “now you think I’m lying.”</p><p>Mando doesn’t answer. She knows he’s worried that if (Y/N) had managed to follow him there without him realizing it, others might have done the same. </p><p>“I didn’t follow you or anything,” (Y/N) says with a serious tone, trying her best to assure him, “I just have a knack for finding things. Call it a gift,” she concludes dismissively. </p><p>She can see the subtle signs of Mando relaxing. Or, relaxing as much as Mando does when out in public. </p><p>“Where’s Greef? He’s late.”</p><p>“Not sure,” (Y/N) shrugs, “Probably entertaining.”</p><p>His helmet lifts a bit as he glances up at the ceiling, “He’s gotten sloppy recently. Have you noticed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” (Y/N) shrugs again, “but as long as we get paid, what does it matter?”</p><p>“I don’t appreciate being made to wait.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I think it’ll be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) wonders when the connection will be complete. She looks forward to that day, because it will mean the bond is stable enough for her to cut it off. </p><p>Unfortunately, (Y/N) doesn’t know a lot about Force bonds. She understands how it forms and how it binds two people together. But she doesn’t know how to get rid of it. Because, surely, there must be some way to get rid of it. </p><p>She thinks about the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. About the extensive library inside that houses the secrets of the Jedi. No doubt there would be literature about Force bonds within those walls. But (Y/N) has no way to reach them. Even if she could break into the Temple, which would be virtually impossible, she would have no idea where to look. The Temple’s database is gigantic. It could take her years of searching to find the answers. And she doesn’t have years. The Emperor lives on Coruscant. And he would sense her presence if she lingered long enough to search the library. And as much as (Y/N) would like to dance on the Emperor’s front porch while shouting about how the old bastard could go fuck himself, (Y/N) knows she wouldn’t survive it. </p><p>So, yes, there’s definitely some way to break a Force bond. The knowhow to do it is just completely beyond her reach. The galaxy’s latest “fuck you” in a long, glorious line of “fuck you”s directed at her. </p><p>(Y/N) doesn’t know how to break the bond, but she does know how to cut the other person off. </p><p>A Force bond reminds (Y/N) of the speeder she hotwired when she was young and how two wires were needed to make the spark. A Force bond is like two people each holding one of the wires. If one person doesn’t move their wire, the connection won’t be made. This Luke character can hold out his wire until his metaphysical arm falls off for all she cares, it means nothing if (Y/N) doesn’t touch it with hers. </p><p>Luke’s wire will still exist, as will hers. The connection will always have the possibility of being made, which means the bond will never truly be gone. But (Y/N) can keep it dormant for her entire life by not completing the connection, and that will keep her safe. </p><p>All she has to do is wait for the bond to complete itself and then it will never bother her again. Luke Whatever-His-Name will flutter around the back of her mind like an incessant mynock, but he will not be able to disturb her. And the Force might continue to encourage her to connect with Luke, but it cannot control her. She won’t let it. Nothing in the entire galaxy could compel her to open herself up to another person. Not again. </p><p>(Y/N) breathes out through her nose, anger making her blood boil. </p><p>She’s angry because no matter how much she tells herself that this bond can only end in two ways, (Y/N) wants to know Luke. She wants to meet him. She wants to speak to him and hear what he has to say. She wants to know his story. What is happening to him for all of this to be developing? She wants to know his past and his future. What he does in the galaxy. Where he is in the galaxy. The people in his life. Who is teaching him. (Y/N) wants to know everything. </p><p>And she knows, she is painfully aware of the fact, that it would only hurt her if she found out. </p><p>But she wants it all the same. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>(Y/N) glances up to see Mando has turned to look at her over his shoulder. Her eyes flicker to the window behind him. They’re still traveling at lightspeed. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mando is quiet for a moment, “You seem preoccupied. Is there a problem?”</p><p>(Y/N) shifts in her seat, “I haven’t decided yet.”</p><p>“How does that work?”</p><p>She cracks her knuckles, trying to think this out. Mando doesn’t know she’s a Force user. </p><p>“I’m hearing voices in my head. Well...voice. It’s just the one.”</p><p>Mando is quiet. (Y/N) wrinkles her nose, knowing she sounds crazy. </p><p>“And how...could that not be a problem?”</p><p>(Y/N) smiles wryly, “It’s connected to a real person.”</p><p>Mando turns his chair around to face her properly, “What?”</p><p>“It’s difficult to explain,” she grimaces, “It’s not a voice of my making. It’s in my head, but there’s a real person out there, responsible for the voice.”</p><p>“So,” Mando says carefully, “...you haven’t gone crazy?”</p><p>“I never said that,” (Y/N) laughs, “but at least not the way you mean.”</p><p>“Do they have a name?”</p><p>(Y/N) blinks. She can’t say ‘the Force’ because that would open the can of worms she’s spent most of her life avoiding. So, she says, “Luke,” instead. Which...isn’t technically a lie. </p><p>Well...it’s not a lie if time has no meaning because it is true that one day, hypothetically speaking, Luke’s voice would be the one in her head...if (Y/N) wasn’t already planning to nip this stupid bond in the bud before he even gets the chance to say hello.</p><p>Yes. That makes sense. </p><p>“Luke what?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. This is a new development.”</p><p>Mando tilts his head slightly before saying, “Alright,” and turns back around to face the controls.</p><p>(Y/N) smiles at him even though he can’t see it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hear me!”</p><p>(Y/N) jumps up out of her bed with a shout. She triggers her lightsaber, searching the room frantically. </p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>A man is calling for help. She can feel his pain and despair and terror. </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>(Y/N) freezes. That voice is in her head. It’s Luke! He’s in trouble!</p><p>How can she hear him? Their bond isn’t...it's complete. Whatever ordeal Luke is going through has bridged the gap and completed their connection. She feels the bond, sensing how strong it is. </p><p>Luke doesn’t seem to be aware of this fact. (Y/N) feels <em>tree</em><em> snow mint</em> through the bond and realizes he is calling to someone else. Another Force user? No. No way she missed another one. This person isn’t hidden and feels inexperienced. So, someone with the Force who probably doesn’t even realize it. </p><p>(Y/N) pulls back from the bond. Luke isn’t trying to get to her, he doesn’t even know she’s there. He’s going through something serious. The last thing he needs is her voice in his head.</p><p>She puts her lightsaber back down on the bedside table and climbs back into bed.</p><p>(Y/N) stares at the wall for a long time before sleep eventually finds her again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All of these italics are going to be the death of me, so please bear with me if I missed something 😓❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) unfolds her legs and stands, letting out a tired and very frustrated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her meditation session had not been nearly as relaxing as desired. While looking inward and trying to recenter herself and focus on her upcoming tasks, (Y/N) had become distracted by the Force bond. Stupid, distracting thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a few days since Luke Whatever-His-Name had experienced something to knock their bond into alignment. (Y/N) had given it time to settle in and for Luke to calm down from his ordeal because she isn’t a cruel bitch, no matter how many of her targets say otherwise, and about to mess with Luke’s mind while he’s still recovering from whatever the fuck. She had examined it thoroughly just now, figuring she might as well get something of value out of the meditation session, and confirmed the bond is secure and complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll be severing it tomorrow. After a night of rest, (Y/N) will build up her mental walls around the site of the bond and pull away from it the best she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that will be it. The End. Goodbye. See you never. And hopefully that will keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) climbs into her bed and lets the quiet sound of the Callisto’s engines lull her to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her eyes and sees a room she’s never seen before. It’s a boring beige with old furniture. Sunlight shines in through the windows and there’s a layer of sand on everything. She can’t feel it, but the room gives off a hot, desert vibe. Her body moves through the room outside of her control, exploring the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a strange dream. So she says just that, “This is weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body drops to the floor, but (Y/N) doesn’t actually feel any sort of impact that usually comes with her body hitting the floor. Shouting suddenly fills (Y/N)’s head and she eventually realizes that it’s coming from her own mouth. Which doesn’t make any sense, because it’s male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shouts too, “What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male voice keeps yelling and it dawns on her to actually listen to what it’s saying.</span>
</p><p>“Where are you?!”</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? This is my body,” she demands, “Where are you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my body!”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N)’s head moves against her will and now she’s looking down at her hands. Except, now hold? They aren’t her hands. They’re strong and masculine, and missing the small scar between her two knuckles on her left hand. She looks past the hands at the feet, which are larger than hers and wearing shoes she doesn’t own. </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” The body jumps around her, “Seriously, where are you? Why do I hear you in my head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m not there,” (Y/N) answers, “I’ve never been to this place before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels both herself and the body she is in start to calm down. No longer screaming and demanding answers, (Y/N) tries to actually evaluate her situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she realizes the feelings of <em>warm</em> and <em>sweet</em> and <em>power</em> swirl around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Wait, how’d you know that?” Luke asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” (Y/N) breaks off with a gasp as she feels Luke brush up against her and actually register her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re the one!” Luke says, tone excited, “You’re (Y/N), right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head even though Luke’s body doesn’t move with it, “I don’t know. This isn’t how it’s supposed to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...so you aren’t really here?”</span>
</p><p>“I don’t even know where ‘here’ is,” (Y/N) offers. </p><p>
  <span>“Tatooine,” Luke supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks in surprise, “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What, don’t believe me? I can step outside and show you the twin suns.”</span>
</p><p>“No, I believe you. But you shouldn’t just tell random people where you are, you know.”</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t random,” Luke protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just met two minutes ago,” (Y/N) replies flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...well, maybe. But we’ve known each other longer. I’ve been sensing you through this...connection-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what it’s called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I have said it if it wasn’t?” (Y/N) asks with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Luke offers timidly, “I’ve been sensing you through the Force bond for a while now. So, I sort of know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” (Y/N) says. </span>
</p><p>Luke doesn’t answer. Probably because he knows she’s right. He might have sensed her existence, but that doesn’t mean he knows a single thing about her. </p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be in my head?” Luke finally breaks the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell should I know? This isn’t normal.” (Y/N) doesn’t understand what’s happening. A Force bond shouldn’t mean she’s able to get into Luke’s head like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t know how to get back to your body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke paces in the small, sandy room, “Are you safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where your body is? Are you safe there? Do we need to get you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head, “I’m fine. I’m asleep on the Callisto right now, I’m alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callisto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ship.”</span>
</p><p>“What kind of ship?”</p><p>
  <span>She scowls, “Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>“I don’t know, (Y/N),” Luke says, frustration coloring his words, “I’m new to this whole voice in my head Force bond situation. I’m just trying to make conversation. I don’t know, be a good host?”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks away, chastened. Her vision, or Luke’s vision, doesn’t follow her command which is a jarring thing to experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a X4 gunner,” she offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m familiar with that one. We have some in the Rebellion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” (Y/N) says flatly. Great, he’s a rebel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a part of the Rebellion, right?”</span>
</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke straightens, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “I have no interest in getting involved with the Rebellion.”</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? The Empire cannot continue to rule the galaxy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in this galaxy my entire life and never once been affected by the way the Empire controls it. It’s not my concern,” (Y/N) says dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” he protests, “It’s a concern to everyone who lives in the galaxy. Even if the Empire hasn’t hurt you, that doesn’t mean it isn’t hurting others or won’t eventually hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Luke, I’m not here for an ‘all for one and one for all, go get em!’ pitch, okay? Peddle that somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel Luke’s frustration. Good. Maybe that means he won’t bother her after she finds a way out of here. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) watches Luke walk around the house, wondering just what exactly it’ll take to get her back into her own body. </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” (Y/N) says as it starts to dawn on her, “Luke...and you’re a part of the Rebellion. Do you mean to tell me I have a Force bond with Luke fucking Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sorry?” Luke offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell. Why is the Force doing this to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I’m still here. You should be able to sense when I leave.” </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you're familiar with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Enough to know how this will end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) watches Luke continue to walk around the room, cleaning up a bit. She’s curious about why he’s here in this poorly kept house. Luke’s own mood is inquisitive, in a way that says he’s exploring as well. But (Y/N) refrains from asking. No reason to get invested, this will be the last time she speaks to Luke Skywalker. </p><p>
  <span>She reaches out, searching the space around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s body shivers around her, “That feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles despite herself, “I’m just trying to find an exit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured,” he replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stumbles across what can only be her way back, “I think I found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck getting back,” Luke offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “...Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment. (Y/N) can feel him mulling over words, trying to come up with how exactly to go about whatever it is he wants to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) contemplates just leaving, but she ultimately decides to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come back?”</span>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <span>“Like to my side of the bond? Will you come back and talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “I didn’t come here voluntarily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke laughs, “I got that when we were both screaming at each other. But will you come next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t really have a schedule planned out. Maybe when you have some downtime or one time when you go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls. Why would she do that? She shakes her head, “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slips back over to her own mind and her eyes open for real. Glancing at the clock, (Y/N) can see she’s been asleep for eight hours. It hadn’t felt that long, but she isn’t going to look a gift kaadu in the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sits up. She needs to get ready, the Callisto will be reaching its destination soon and there’s hunting to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes about her business, deliberately ignoring the echo of Luke’s voice saying, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) tests her mental walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These walls are sturdy, unwavering to time and keep her hidden for the most part. She images other Force users occasionally sense her, but not strongly or frequently enough for her to be tracked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These walls are the key to keeping the Force bond dormant. (Y/N) can feel Luke’s presence on the other end of the bond and it makes her ill. She needs to cut things off before anything happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prods at the walls, testing their strength. This is just another routine, like brushing her teeth or showering. If a weakness appears, she’ll be in danger. And that’s been the basic facts of the matter even before the Force bond had developed. She can’t risk someone getting a good sense of her and finding her. If there is a crack in the foundation, someone can slip in and get her. And the same thing would happen to her that had happened to all the other Force users that (Y/N) can no longer sense. It’s vital that she stay protected and safely closed off from the galaxy within these walls she has meticulously built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) finds the bond, sensing how it’s inserted itself into her wall. She’s surprised to see how seamlessly it’s placed. (Y/N) had expected the bond to come wearing a little hard hat and using its own little wrecking ball to just smash its way through her protective barriers. But it had simply and peacefully made a place for itself and the wall had naturally formed around it. Like it had always been there. Like it's meant to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) wants to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to really remove the bond, (Y/N) does what she can. She imagines the barrier as solid, unmoved, and filling the space where the bond is. </span>
</p><p>She can’t actually tell if it’s made any difference. Luke’s presence is still there, but it always will be. The only way to test it would be having Luke try to reach out to her or for (Y/N) to try and return to his side. Neither of which she has any desire to do. </p><p>
  <span>She moves on. Luke’s <em>warm power sweet</em> is still there, but it’s muted. (Y/N) can’t feel any flairs of emotion or get any hint of what Luke is up to. And she doubts he can sense any more from her beyond her own signature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls away from her mind and focuses on her surroundings. She switches off the autopilot and flies towards the outskirts of the small settlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her target is most likely somewhere in that town. She’s in Hutt territory, hunting down someone who owes the crime boss a lot of money. (Y/N) doesn’t know much more about the situation, as is the Guild’s terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tracking fob flashes at a quicker rate, supporting her intuition that the Weequay is close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lands the Callisto smoothly, leaving the cockpit. She double checks that her blaster and lightsaber are both with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strolls down the ramp and starts walking towards the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weequay skin is tough, so her blaster isn’t much use beyond shooting his from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weequay charges her, screaming something in Huttese that (Y/N) doesn’t bother wasting the mind power to translate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N), stupidly, shoots at him on instinct. The blast glances harmlessly off of his skin as he barrels into her. She grunts as the air is punched from her lungs and her teeth clack together painfully as she slams onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weequay scrambles above her to regain his bearings, but (Y/N) acts quicker and knees him in the groin. She rolls them, flipping so she is on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her lightsaber, activating it and holds the yellow blade to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weequay spits, “Bitch,” and clamps a hand on her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shouts in pain as electricity rips through her body. Her muscles give out involuntarily and she falls to the side, lightsaber falling from her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weequay starts to stand, removing his hand. (Y/N) throws out her foot and it catches the underside of his chin. Even though there isn’t much behind the kick, the Weequay’s head still snaps back and he falls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarls, reaching out for his dropped blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his back turned, (Y/N) acts fast and calls her saber to her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weequay turns to aim his blaster at her and screams when (Y/N) slices his hand clean off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stands on somewhat shaky legs and grabs a chair from the nearby table. She breaks it over his back and the Weequay falls flat on the ground with a groan. (Y/N) hits him with the chair a few more times, working out her frustration with him and everything else in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She places the saber back on her belt and calls her blaster to her. There’s no one left to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grabs the severed hand, tucking it into the Weequay’s jacket. (Y/N) has heard the rumors that Jabba feeds people to monsters hidden in the walls of his castle and the sand of the desert. He won’t mind his wayward Weequay being returned in multiple pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicks herself, annoyed at her sloppiness. She had used the Force in order to gain the advantage. That’s dangerous. Everytime she uses the Force in public, she risks eyes seeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a secret that (Y/N) has a lightsaber. She wears it plainly and openly, and uses it as she desires. Greef even likes to tease her for using such a strange weapon. But everyone believes she is simply a bounty hunter who stumbled across the unique prize and pocketed it. No one knows that she had worked long and hard to build it by hand and that it is one of her proudest achievements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t a living soul who knows of her Force abilities, aside from Luke, but she plays with fire each time she does something like call her lightsaber to her hand while on a hunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scoops the Weequay up and over her shoulder and then exits the room. She breezes through the cantina, offering to the curious patrons, “Guild business, go back to your drinks,” and continues on her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s back in the sandy room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N),” Luke replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No screaming and yelling this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt you coming,” he offers in explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scowl deepens, “I wasn’t. I didn’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t pull you over here,” Luke offers in his defense despite her not accusing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says just that, “I didn’t say you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if that is possible, there’s no way Luke knows how to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes and purposefully doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny...So, you’re back. Are you safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns and then realizes what he means, “Yeah, I’m on the Callisto again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always on your ship? Or do we just have good timing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend a fair amount,” (Y/N) answers without really answering. He doesn’t need to know her business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you always on your ship?” Luke asks curiously, “What do you do for a living?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t concern you, is what she wants to say. But she’s here in his head until she figures out how she left the last time, so instead (Y/N) says, “I’m an independent contractor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m contracted to do things, independently,” she explains flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s code for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” (Y/N) smiles despite herself and hates that Luke can probably hear it in her voice, “I’m a part of an organization that people contact when they need odd jobs done. My boss informs me when new clients come in and I get my choice of jobs. It requires that I travel a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that independent?” Luke asks, “If you’re a part of an organization?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only say ‘independent’ for tax purposes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s a joke. I don’t pay taxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke actually laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s independent because I choose what jobs to do. My boss can’t make me take on a client.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke nods, which is strange to watch, “Where was your last job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sees no harm in answering that, “Siskeen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s not far from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” (Y/N) replies, remembering how he had eagerly offered his location the last time they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are you headed now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/</span>
  <span>N)’s eyes narrow, “Somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Technically, she isn’t lying. She is going somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so private about your work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m private about everything. I don’t know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this,” Luke counters, “You sort of know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our second time talking, I’ve made friends faster than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your friend,” she tells him firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck, why does that sound like he’s just accepted a challenge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is she even doing here? (Y/N) starts looking for her exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your last name?”</span>
</p><p>She stops, “I don’t want to talk about my job, what the hell makes you think I want to give you my last name?”</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugs, “What’s the harm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the harm?” (Y/N) repeats in complete disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! The galaxy’s huge, knowing your full name won’t make it any easier to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s jaw clenches. Yes, she refrains from giving Luke information so he can’t find her, but that doesn’t mean she likes Luke causally throwing it back in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my name, it’s only fair,” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Only fair’. As if any of this is fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exhales through her nose, “(Y/L/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” Luke repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “Yes. Don’t go spreading it around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Luke asks, “Do you have a bounty on your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” That would be a very awkward conversation to have with Greef. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owe someone money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just don’t want anyone to know that name belongs to a Force user.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t tell anyone about that, (Y/N),” Luke says, sincerity radiating across the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t say anything. She knows she’ll never act against Luke either. Even if he’s a nuisance, she doesn’t want anything to happen to him. She still remembers the terror and despair he had felt so strongly that it had strong-armed the Force bond to completion. She never wants him to feel that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, “You can sense when I leave, you shouldn’t have to keep asking that.”</span>
</p><p>“You keep going quiet.”</p><p>“I’m a quiet person, I’m alone most of the time. Not everyone feels the need to fill every second with mindless ramblings.”</p><p>
  <span>She feels a flicker of hurt from Luke in response to her jab. He moves on, “You’re alone most of the time? Don’t you have a crew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he fixates on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work alone.”</span>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <span>What is this, twenty questions? “It’s easier.”</span>
</p><p>“You’re a part of an organization, you don’t have anyone there you’re friends with or something?”</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” (Y/N) scowls, “And why do you ask so many questions?”</span>
</p><p>“Mindless ramblings are my speciality,” he answers sardonically. </p><p>(Y/N) is caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to turn her ship around and going to Tatooine just to break his nose. </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls but answers, “I have people in the organization that I like. My boss and I get along pretty well, and there’s another contractor I do jobs with sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other contractor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of frustration, “You’re impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “It’s more complicated than that.” She doesn’t know Mando’s real name, she couldn’t answer the question even if she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) senses a break in the <em>warm power sweet</em>, “I think I found my exit.”</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s the exit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, “It feels like an absence of you. When I’m over here, I sense you around me. But there’s this spot that doesn’t feel like that, so it’s probably the exit back to my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, “Weird.”</span>
</p><p>“...Yes. Well, bye.”</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s instinct is to just ignore him, but she stays, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a flicker of disappointment as he asks, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her eyes and sees the familiar wall of her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shoves bricks into her metal wall, blood boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacks the bond with the brick in her hand, willing it to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Move. Just move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She imagines cutting the bond with her lightsaber and then a knife and then shooting it with her blaster a few times for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave. Me. Alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...how about that season finale 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) is washing her hands when there’s a surge of <em>warm power sweet</em>. She feels a brief buzz of something behind her eyes that makes her blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at her stilled hands, “...Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that worked!”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) blinks. She can feel his presence there in her mind, no doubt seeing the world around her through her eyes as she did before with him. </p><p>
  <span>“Is that blood?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) refocuses on her hands, watching how the water still runs pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scrubs the last bit away and turns off the water. She grabs a towel, drying her skin and turns her one arm to show the long cut on her forearm, “Some of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slaps on a bacta patch and exits the bathroom, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, “Work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of job gets your arm cut like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident.” Not necessarily a lie, it had been an accident to not toss the knife far enough away so the Parwan couldn’t grab it with one of his many tentacles and almost stick it between her ribs. </span>
</p><p>“Still. Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” (Y/N) says, walking to the cockpit and sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha. I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, knowing there is no way to escape this time. Luke’s in her head now, she can’t make him leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well...she can. But she doesn’t know how. Every attempt she has made to sever the bond has failed spectacularly. </span>
</p><p>“I will take your silence as a ‘yes’,” Luke informs her, “Who taught you about the Force?”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) isn’t too surprised Luke is going to this area of her life. It’s their only known common ground and what brought them together in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dalia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a flair of surprise across the bond, as if Luke had been expecting her to not cooperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda is my teacher,” Luke offers in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows that name. Dalia had mentioned the old Jedi before, how he had been the leader of the Order before it fell. That must have been who she sensed through the bond.</span>
</p><p>“You know him?” Luke asks, possibly sensing something from her. </p><p>
  <span>“Dalia spoke of him before. Not very fondly, but all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t like Master Yoda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t. Blamed him for the fall of the Order and Republic.”</span>
</p><p>Luke seems surprised by this, “He didn’t mention any of that.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, “People don’t often willingly bring up their failures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you believe Dalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs again, “I took a lot of what she said with a grain of salt. But she seemed pretty sure about the fact  that the Jedi brought about their own downfall through hubris and stupidity.”</span>
</p><p>Luke is quiet. </p><p>
  <span>“Burst your bubble?” (Y/N) asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t answer. He seems conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is content to sit in silence. She scratches at her skin by the bacta patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes out through her nose, “...Are you okay where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a flair of happiness and almost gags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke answers, “Yes, thank you. I’m still on Tatooine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not very safe there,” (Y/N) feels the need to point out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I actually grew up here. R2 is with me, he’ll wake me if there’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R2?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my astrodroid. He’s been with me for years now, I know he’s got my back.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) looks out her cockpit at the white lines of passing stars, “I don’t know many droids that I’d trust to watch my back.” </p><p>
  <span>The assassin droids she hunts or that are a part of the Guild are all dangerous. The droids Greef has in his cantina are alright enough, bringing food promptly and making sure the rooms are clean, but that hardly makes them trustworthy. Their loyalty is to Greef. No one is loyal to (Y/N). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, B5 was an astrodroid I knew when I was younger...he would have died for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, he’s still around.” (Y/N) shuts her mouth, angry at herself for almost giving something away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “I also have a protocol droid, 3PO. He’s great, but it's hard to believe something made of circuits and wires can be so anxious about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here right now, though. Not a fan of the desert. He’s with Leia at the fleet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows enough about the Rebellion to know Luke means Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling how her muscles ache and how heavy her head is. How far away from Ossus is she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her eyes again, “I’m tired. I’d like to get some sleep before starting my next job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Luke says amicably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do that with you here,” she continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry. Yeah, I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods, standing, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come back? Not when you wake up, like maybe tomorrow or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns. How many times does she have to tell him that she isn’t interested in continuing this demented bunk bedding in each other’s heads?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t answer. Maybe she can wait him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving until you tell me why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. She checks a monitor that tells her all of her unwilling passengers are still where they belong, “It's safer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you R2 is watching out for me,” he counters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, “That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me how you meant it. Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, “No. I gave you my reason, you said you’d leave. Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs and she can feel him shift inside her mind, “Alright. Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) goes to her small bedroom just outside the cockpit. She lays down and tries to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) wants to cry when she feels the surge of <em>warm power sweet</em> two days later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking in. How’s your arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) drops her head down onto the table, saying tightly, “It’s fine. I thought I told you not to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares at the table’s surface, “Yes, I did. The last time you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I shouldn’t, not that I couldn’t. That’s a recommendation. And I chose not to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes and lifts her head just to drop it back down onto the table. She repeats the motion again and again. Get out. Get out. Get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you open your eyes?” Luke asks politely, “Mine are and it’s weird to see nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could see whatever you want if you went back to your own body,” (Y/N) retorts, but opens her eyes and lifts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a flicker of amusement from Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Okay,” Luke says, no doubt surprised that she’s initiating a conversation but eager for it all the same, “go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get over here so easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the two times I got to you were accidents. But you’re purposefully coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how you found the exit? Like you sensed where I wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did that,” (Y/N) can feel Luke reaching around her mind, demonstrating how he searched his own, “There’s a spot in my mind that feels like you. I guess that’s where the bond is anchored? I just go to that spot and it feels like I’m walking down a hallway and I end up over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s really easy, you should try it more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles despite herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not normal, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being able to come into your head like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns in thought, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know so much about Force bonds? Master Yoda never had much to say about them, he seemed...bored by my questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she isn’t? Instead of saying that, (Y/N) answers, “Dalia explained it to me a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she explain it to you? Why didn’t Master Yoda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) thinks about that one part of her mind that she avoids, “Well-” and breaks off with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, who must have sensed her thoughts in some way, had reached out and touched that part. It flairs to life, sending searing pain through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” (Y/N) stands abruptly, knocking her chair over, whole body shaking, “You can’t do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for this bond, Luke,” she snarls, “I didn’t ask for you rattling around my head all hours of the day, asking a million questions. I didn’t ask for any of this! The least you could do is keep to yourself and leave me some semblance of privacy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave!” (Y/N) shouts, pain ripping through her body, “Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaves quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) screams wordlessly, clenching her fists. The glass cup on the table shatters and she can hear the cups in the cabinet also break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screams again, falling to her knees. Her head is throbbing, agony tearing through it. (Y/N) smells the overwhelming scents of blood and decay. She gags on the taste of death. She holds her head in her hands and starts to sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) understands now that she’s been going about this all wrong. The connection is through the Force, it’s on another level of existence. Her efforts to sever the bond had not accounted for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she focuses on the bond itself. She looks at it, seeing how it swirls with colors. She pictures the hallway Luke had described, seeing how there is a doorway on either side. Luke’s door is still open, his aura of <em>warm power sweet</em> still there. The hallway itself feels like the Force, that raw feeling of life and growth. She imagines closing her own door, cutting off the hallway. She locks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can now barely sense Luke on the other end. She can’t feel anything from him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s finally done it. The bond has been muted, made dormant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) opens her eyes and stands, wincing at how her joints ache. This is why she avoided that spot, she’ll be sore for weeks now. (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat, hating that she still tastes death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t want to sit, but she doesn’t want Greef to be suspicious even more, so she slides into the booth. The fabric of her shirt rubs against her back, irritating the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back so soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) manages a smile even though her teeth ache, “This batch was easy to find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tracking fobs are mostly for show for (Y/N). They give her a general area to work with, and Greef always has some amount of information that makes it easier to visually spot someone. But (Y/N) mainly uses the Force for her hunting. And this group of targets had been especially easy to find with the Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our clients will be most pleased,” Greef takes the fobs back, “Your ship is in the usual place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nods, “I’d like to stay here a few days, restock supplies. And a fuel up would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course,” Greef pulls out her payment, taking a piece out in exchange for the fuel the Callisto will require. He slides the wallet over to her, “R9X will be sure a room is made up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any new work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always do,” Greef replies pleasantly, pulling out some fobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows she needs to go to Coruscant, so she reaches out with the Force, seeing if she can sense if any of these targets will bring her to the Core, “What are we looking at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, (Y/N) is hunting down some jailbreaker on Tepasi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a fast fucker, so she’s currently running down several flights of stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” (Y/N) says to no one and throws herself over the railing. She falls down past at least three levels of stairs and uses the Force to slow her descent just enough to not break anything when she hits the ground floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jailbreaker shouts in shock and tries to stop, but just tumbles down the last flight of stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles down at him as he groans in pain on the floor at her feet, “I’m a part of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild, but I guess you figured that out considering you made me chase you down a million flights of stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at her, cradling his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t give me that look,” (Y/N) says mockingly, “You shouldn’t have broken out of prison if you didn’t want me coming after you. Get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s walking to the Callisto’s cockpit when she realizes she feels fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is strange. She should still be hurting from the whole ordeal. Her bones should ache, her head should be pounding from a headache, her muscles should protest her movements, her skin should feel rubbed raw by her clothing. But she feels fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunting down the jailbreaker. That should have been hell. It should have exhausted her to run up and down stairs and jumping down the last few flights should have resulted with her on the floor, screaming in agony. But it all had been so effortless. And she hadn’t hesitated in any of it because a part of her had subconsciously known it would be alright to push herself like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sits down, thinking about the last two weeks. Yes, it had been painful. But it hadn’t been as painful as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) remembers the last time she had reached out for that spot. She’d barely tested the waters before being blinded by white hot pain and collapsing. She’d stayed unconscious for several days, just left laying on the ground of her bedroom. (Y/N) had been lucky her ship hadn’t been boarded. And then she’d awoken, feeling like her bones were being grounded down to dust and her nerves being raked over with a hot knife. She’d barely made it through the conversation with Greef, half out of her mind with pain. The man had probably thought she was drunk. After, she’d slept in one of Greef’s rooms for two days straight, waking up only to throw up. Then she’d hobbled back onto the Callisto, limbs like jelly, and flown around the galaxy aimlessly just to avoid having to talk to anyone, crying on and off from the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, she had managed through the pain. No extra sleeping or crying beyond the actual incident. No arousing suspicion from the people she had to interact with. It hadn’t hurt to be alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows down her nerves and reaches for that spot. She gasps softly, feeling like a knife is being driven into the soft spot at the base of her skull. She grabs her armrests with a bone crushing grip, but powers through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gaping wound is still there. But there’s new development. It is closing on one end, something like scar tissue developing. Blood still oozes out, but not as strongly. (Y/N) feels needles being shoved into her spine, running up to the knife that sinks deeper and deeper into her skull. She tastes blood and isn’t sure if it’s just the usual phantom or if she’s accidentally bitten her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also tastes <em>warm power sweet</em>. A trace of Luke remains here. His presence was the cause of this. Like a salve, his borderline comforting presence had eased the pain she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) thinks about how she has become better connected with the Force recently. How she’d found her targets faster and how, aside from the worry and frustration over the bond itself, had been feeling less stressed and angry. And how these developments had all started when she started talking to Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs her hand down her face. Is this all Luke’s doing? Has he been helping her feel better? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks out her cockpit, lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pretends to scratch her nose, wiggling her finger, “Allow me to pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pass,” the officer responds flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breezes past the small desk and enters the dock. She walks casually, but quickly, to the Callisto. She boards and takes off. (Y/N) both loves and hates going to Coruscant, and is always relieved when she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plugs in the coordinates of her next destination and as the hyperdrive warms up, she checks the monitors to be sure her targets are secure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breathes out slowly and pushes the lever forward that makes the Callisto jump to lightspeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes out slowly again and closes her eyes. She slips into her mind returning to the dormant bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pauses for a moment, thinking she must really be going crazy. She sighs and unlocks her door. Focusing on the <em>warm power sweet</em>, (Y/N) maneuvers down the short hallway to Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His door is still open, but (Y/N) stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a bit ridiculous, but imagines knocking on the frame to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?” Luke asks, understandably shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slips into his mind, tasting his signature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is still on Tatooine. He’s standing outside of a small house, which she assumes is the one he’s always in. The twin suns are starting to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want something?” Luke asks tentatively when she doesn’t immediately speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” (Y/N) looks for her words. She stands on the precipice of something very monumental here. She’s about to open a number of doors that she had never opened before, and had never planned to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She senses nothing but patience from Luke. Which reminds her of what got her this far, and encourages her to continue further still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a Force bond before. With Dalia. She came to Naboo one day seeking shelter. She settled in my town, Keren, probably drawn by my presence. Dalia taught me about the Force and the bond developed, it’s common between a teacher and student. One day...she died. I hid in my house, I was so young and afraid, I hid there. And I felt e-everything. I felt her fear and terror, and the pain she felt...it tore through my body. I felt her suffering like it was my own and I felt her die. She was ripped away from me and it left a wound. It felt like I had died. And the pain wouldn’t go away. It lingered and still lingers to this day. I try to avoid the remnants of the bond at all costs. That’s what you stumbled across the last time we spoke...that’s why I freaked out. It still hurts me to go near it, so I was hurting when I yelled at you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sends out a strong feeling of remorse and sorrow over her actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, (Y/N), it’s me that’s sorry,” Luke says, “I’m so sorry I went there. I didn’t know...no, that’s no excuse. I should have respected your privacy, you didn’t want me there. I shouldn’t have explored. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s hit with a wave of his own guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know. I left you in the dark purposefully, I was trying to protect myself. It wasn’t your fault. I acted selfishly and took all of this shit out on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shakes his head, “You asked me to leave you alone. I’m the one who acted selfishly. I was just so excited to know there was someone out there in the galaxy that was like me. I never stopped to consider that maybe you wouldn’t want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you, it’s the bond in general. I’m still trying to recover from the last one, I didn’t want to go through it again. If the bond got strong and you were to die, I’d be left to suffer. So I tried to make you stay away. I’m sorry that I’ve been so harsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both quiet. Remorse flows back and forth, air between them thick with it. (Y/N) feels the first flicker of forgiveness from Luke. She reciprocates and the gates open. Forgiveness and acceptance flood across the bond, drowning out the sorrow. (Y/N) breathes out slowly, eyes slipping shut as it washes over her. She sinks into the bond and feels Luke do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels her mind calm. There’s something magical about two people in a Force bond being on the same wavelength. There’s a connection made, an exchange of energy and respect, as well as a feeling of the bigger picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force swirls around the two of them, it’s happiness washing over them because they finally did what it wanted. They’ve finally found each other. She feels the aches of her body fade away and the scars on her soul being smoothed over. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) knows this feeling won’t last long, so she decides to enjoy it while she can. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When (Y/N) leaves Luke’s mind and returns to her side of the bond, she leaves the door open.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke only persisted for as long as he did because 1) (Y/N) did a really shitty job at communicating like she only says that she isn’t going to come back versus explicitly saying she doesn’t want to talk at all. That’s why Luke tries to go to her because he thinks maybe she’d feel better if she was still in her own body  <br/>2) Skywalker Stubbornness™️ </p><p>But he absolutely would have respected her wishes if (Y/N) had properly articulated them and he had resolved to never bother her again after accidentally finding the old bond. If (Y/N) hadn’t reach out, he never would have spoken to her again. </p><p>Just wanted to clarify that because consent is very important and Luke would 100% respect it. We love a respectful king.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) frowns at 8H8, who approaches her booth with a refill, “Where’s your boss?”</p><p>She’s been waiting for Greef for the better part of an hour now. (Y/N) likes to consider herself a patient person, but this is a bit ridiculous. </p><p>And Mando isn’t even here this time to entertain her. </p><p>8H8 beeps pleasantly and walks away. </p><p>She glares at the droid’s back, arms crossing. </p><p>(Y/N) feels a flair from the bond as Luke knocks to announce his presence. </p><p>Having nothing better to do, (Y/N) decides to allow him entry, <em>Hi, Luke. What’s up?</em></p><p>
  <em> It felt like you were bored, so I wanted to come over and rectify that. </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) smiles despite herself, <em>Don’t you have anything better to do than annoy me?</em></p><p>
  <em> Not really. There isn’t much to do on this planet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If that’s the case, why are you there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, so it’s only me that isn’t allowed to ask a million questions? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes. </p><p><em>It’s sort of a long story,</em> Luke says<em>, ...I’ll tell you one day. Just know that I’m doing something here, it’s not a vacation. </em></p><p>(Y/N) hums, looking around the cantina. </p><p>
  <em> Hold on. We aren’t on the Callisto.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow! I finally got you on solid ground. Where are we? </em>
</p><p><em>A cantina,</em> she answers flatly. </p><p>Luke sighs, <em>Alright, fine. What are you doing here?</em></p><p>
  <em> Having a drink.  </em>
</p><p>The silence that follows says more than any words Luke could have come up with. </p><p>
  <em> I’m here on business, if you truly must know.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On a job? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I’m getting some more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, cool.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My boss is just taking forever to get here. That’s why I’m bored, this is a waste time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) sighs, <em>Entertaining someone, probably. </em></p><p>She straightens, feeling a subtle pull towards the back door, <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p><em>My boss is coming,</em> (Y/N) provides grouchily.</p><p>She senses a flair of curiosity from Luke. </p><p>Greef enters the room, offering her a smile as he swaggers over. </p><p>
  <em> Is that him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s his name? </em>
</p><p>“(Y/N), good to see you.”</p><p>“Greef,” (Y/N) answers flatly, “I’ve been waiting for quite some time. I understand wanting to get your dick wet, but this is a little ridiculous. Mando and I waited for two hours the last time we were here together.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, (Y/N),” Greef says, not sounding even remotely sorry, “But it’s not like you all have set report times or anything like that. I can’t waste my life away waiting for one of you to show up.”</p><p>
  <em>He’s got a point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck asked you? </em>
</p><p>“That’s fine,” she concedes, “but you could at least have R9X or one of the other droids beep you or something.”</p><p>Greef ignores her, turning to accept the drink from 8H8, “I take it you had no issue?”</p><p>(Y/N) hums, tossing the fobs onto the table. </p><p>
  <em> What are those? </em>
</p><p>Greef gathers them up, “I’ll have them retrieved from your ship within the hour. And your usual room will be made up.”</p><p>
  <em> Have who retrieved? </em>
</p><p>Greef pulls out a wallet, sliding it across the table. </p><p>(Y/N) reaches out to take it, offering politely, “I wasn’t planning on staying.”</p><p>“Oh!” Greef exclaims, “I almost forgot to tell you that your Mandalorian had a fob set aside for you. It’ll involve entering the base of some middle-tier crime syndicate. Multiple targets. Huge bounty, that I believe he was intending to split with you if you were open to working it.”</p><p><em>Bounty?</em> Luke asks, <em>Wait, you’re a bounty hunter?!</em></p><p>
  <em> Shut up.  </em>
</p><p>“Interesting,” (Y/N) offers, sitting up a bit straighter at the idea of working with Mando and getting a huge payday. </p><p>“Where is your Mandalorian, anyway? I was expecting him last week.”</p><p>“He’s not my Mandalorian,” (Y/N) retorts, “and I wish you would stop saying that.”</p><p>Mando is (Y/N)’s friend, dare say best friend. If one can even say that about a Mandalorian while not also being a Mandalorian. (Y/N) isn’t entirely sure, his whole creed thing is confusing and she doesn’t ask questions. Regardless, it’s what she considers him.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean she enjoys Greef phrasing things like that. Like she has some sort of...possession over Mando. </p><p>“He’s more your Mandalorian than he is anyone else’s,” Greef counters cheekily, “Besides, it helps me differentiate in conversation.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” she mocks to distract herself from the fact the Greef has conversations with other people involving the phrase ‘(Y/N)’s Mandalorian’ and possibly ‘Mando’s (Y/N)’, “I’m sure you know tons of Mandalorians and bring all of them up in conversation to impress people with your worldliness.”</p><p>“I do, actually, and it tends to work. Not everyone can see through me like you can, (Y/N).”</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, choosing to move on, “I don’t know where he is, maybe his piece of shit ship fell apart again and he’s stranded somewhere trying to repair it.”</p><p>Greef laughs, taking a long swig of his drink. </p><p>“I’ll hang around for a few days, then,” she concedes, “And try to call him.”</p><p>“You have a current contact? I think he changed it again. Paranoid bastard.”</p><p>(Y/N) laughs, knowing Mando hasn’t changed the contact she uses for at least six years, “We’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>She stands and Greef does too, offering his hand. </p><p>She looks at it skeptically, “Did you wash that?”</p><p>Greef laughs and (Y/N) smiles, taking it briefly to shake. </p><p>She turns on her heel and walks out of the cantina, heading for where the Callisto is parked. (Y/N) likes to be there when her targets are removed, she doesn’t like the idea of other people on her ship without her there to watch their every move. </p><p>
  <em> You’re a bounty hunter? </em>
</p><p>“Fuck, you’re obnoxious,” (Y/N) snarls quietly, “Do you know how difficult it is to have a conversation with you yammering in my ear? Yes, I’m a bounty hunter.”</p><p><em> So ‘independent contractor’ was a code for something after all, </em> Luke accuses, <em> You lied to me. </em></p><p>“I lie all the time. You aren’t special.”</p><p>(Y/N) shuts her mouth as she walks through the busy square. </p><p>
  <em> What else have you lied about? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t exactly keep track. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is your name even ‘(Y/N)’? </em>
</p><p><em>What the fuck, Luke,</em> she scowls, <em>Greef called me that several times just now. </em></p><p>
  <em> Maybe you lied to him too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fucking hell. No, it’s my name.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you from Naboo? </em>
</p><p><em>Yes,</em> she scoffs, <em>Why would I lie about that?</em></p><p>
  <em> Why would you lie about your job? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you not hear how judgmental you sounded? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you mean? </em>
</p><p>She says mockingly, <em>Oh my stars! A bounty hunter?! Please excuse me while I clutch at my necklace and collapse into the nearest chair like I’m a starlet of some cheap holo drama.</em></p><p>Luke actually laughs at that. It dances around her head. </p><p><em>I don’t sound like that,</em> he protests. </p><p>
  <em> For someone who supposedly has a strong connection to the Force, you have a shockingly low amount of self-awareness.  </em>
</p><p>Luke snorts.</p><p>(Y/N) approaches the Callisto, climbing up the ramp. And Luke knows the truth now, so there’s no need to avoid the area she converted into prison cells. </p><p>
  <em> How the hell have I not seen this before? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a guess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow. If I wasn’t feeling so betrayed right now, I’d be impressed at how well you hid all of this.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) laughs, walking down the hallway to be sure everyone is still secure. She feels a flair of happiness from Luke for some reason.</p><p>
  <em> You captured all of these people? </em>
</p><p><em>I’m the only one here, aren’t I?</em> Fuck, he asks the stupidest questions sometimes. </p><p>
  <em> And one of these guys gave you that cut? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) frowns in thought, <em>...Oh! That one. Not one of these guys, one from a previous batch.</em></p><p>She heads to the cockpit, pulling up Mando’s contact. </p><p>It beeps a few times and (Y/N) presses another button. He’s either asleep or out hunting. </p><p>The small receptor lights up as it begins to record. </p><p>“Hey, fucker, too lazy to pick up?” (Y/N) smiles a shit eating grin, “I just got in town with my latest batch and Greef said you’ve got a big job planned. I’m interested, but I’d like to know when you’ll be back. I don’t want to just sit around if I have time to work. Let me know.”</p><p>She presses the button again and exits the cockpit. Greef’s people will be here soon. </p><p>
  <em> Is that your one friend you mentioned before? </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” (Y/N) answers, “he’s also a bounty hunter. Private guy, but he’s nice enough to work with.”</p><p>Luke hums in thought, <em>Hey, I think R2’s trying to wake me up. I’ll talk to you later. </em></p><p>(Y/N) fights down her sigh, having officially given up on trying to stop Luke from talking to her, “Alright.”</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye. </em>
</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mando gets back to her the next day, offering his appreciation for the term of endearment and letting her know he’ll be on Nevarro in a week. </p><p>(Y/N) in turn gives Greef an updated contact and takes the fob that the Force says has the closest target. </p><p>She curls up in her seat, knowing she’ll be arriving soon and should get some rest before going on a hunt. </p><p>(Y/N) quickly drifts off to sleep. Feeling a bit curious, she makes her way down the hallway. </p><p>
  <em> (Y/N)? </em>
</p><p>“Yeah?” Who else would it be?</p><p>
  <em>You can come over.</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) blinks a few times as her vision changes. Luke isn’t in his home, he’s in a small town. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p><em>Just a supply run,</em> he offers, <em>So, I was thinking. </em></p><p>“Be careful not to hurt yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>Hilarious. Anyway, remember how you lied to me about your job?</em>
</p><p>“You’re still on this?”</p><p>
  <em> Yes. I was thinking we could do one of those question exchange things. Like I ask you something and then you ask me something.  </em>
</p><p>“Why would I agree to that?”</p><p>
  <em>You came over here, didn’t you? You had to have known that I would want to talk to you while you were hanging around in my head. And I’m bored, I can’t talk to anyone here. </em>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <em> That counts as your question. I don’t want to draw attention to myself.  </em>
</p><p>“Not talking to anyone might do that.”</p><p>
  <em> Not here. People keep to themselves on Tatooine, everyone’s got a dirty secret. Okay, my turn...Where did you say you grew up? </em>
</p><p>“Naboo.”</p><p>
  <em> No, the city or town. Cherin? </em>
</p><p>“Keren.”</p><p>
  <em> Right. Your turn.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) frowns, “I don’t have a question.”</p><p>
  <em> Really? Can’t think of anything? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) shrugs even though he can’t see it. </p><p>
  <em> Well, if you want to forfeit your turn I’ll just ask another question.  </em>
</p><p>“Alright! Where is Yoda located?”</p><p>Luke hesitates. </p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I know I’m a dirty, rotten, no-good bounty hunter, but I have no interest in meeting him. And I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>
  <em> I never said you were any of those things! </em>
</p><p>“Do you want me to do my impression of you again?”</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) clears her metaphysical throat. </p><p>“Stop it,” Luke says quietly, smile audible, “He’s on Dagobah.”</p><p>“Never heard of it.” </p><p>
  <em> What did you do in Keren? </em>
</p><p>“Grow up. Go to school. Serve.” </p><p>
  <em> Serve? </em>
</p><p>“Isn’t that a new question?”</p><p>Luke laughs, <em>Caught me. You go. </em></p><p>“How did you find Yoda? I’ve never sensed his signature before except through our bond. And you weren’t as experienced with the Force back then.”</p><p>
  <em> What’s a signature? </em>
</p><p>“You know how you sense that spot in your mind that feels like me and that’s how you get across the bond? It’s my signature that you sense.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I didn’t know it was called that. And everyone has a unique one? </em>
</p><p>“Based off of my experience, yes. The strength of the signature relates to someone’s strength with the Force. I’m sure Yoda told you everyone has some of the Force, it wouldn’t be the Force if it wasn’t like that. So if you know someone’s signature, you should be able to search for it and get an idea of where they are.”</p><p>
  <em> How do you know so much? </em>
</p><p>“Dalia taught me,” she shrugs, “and I do a version of that to find my targets on jobs. Now, answer my question.”</p><p>
  <em> What was it? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) sighs, “How did you find Yoda?”</p><p>
  <em> Ben told me to go to Dagobah.  </em>
</p><p>“Whomst is Ben?”</p><p>
  <em> He was a Jedi. Oh, you might know him as Obi-Wan Kenobi, not Ben.  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard the name.” Obi-Wan had helped liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation’s invasion a few decades ago. Even after the Jedi had been denounced as traitors to the Republic, public opinion of him on Naboo had remained mostly positive. “You know him?”</p><p>
  <em> I knew him. He died on the Death Star, sacrificed himself so the rest of us could escape. </em>
</p><p>“How did you find him?”</p><p>
  <em> He found me. I went looking for him because R2 told me that he belonged to an Obi-Wan Kenobi and I thought Ben might have known him. Turns out they were the same person. But I got attacked by some Tusken Raiders and Ben came to my rescue.  </em>
</p><p>“He was on Tatooine?”</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. He brought me here when I was a baby and gave me to my uncle and aunt.  </em>
</p><p>“Why did he stay?”</p><p>
  <em>To keep an eye on me, make sure I was safe. </em>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Luke pauses, <em>Hold on. That was more than one question.</em></p><p>(Y/N) shrugs. </p><p>
  <em>Now I get to ask you several. </em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em> You did! </em>
</p><p>“You’re the one who kept answering.”</p><p>Frustration and amusement flies around (Y/N). Damn, is that what Luke senses when he’s in her head?</p><p>
  <em>What did you mean by serving?</em>
</p><p>“I served drinks and stuff at the cantina my father ran.”</p><p>
  <em> Your father? </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, we all worked there. He didn’t like the idea of bringing on outsiders. He had spent a lot of time working for others and had seen how unreliable people could be. So he opened his own cantina and just had the family work there.”</p><p>
  <em> You have a big family? </em>
</p><p>“Five brothers, four sisters, and me.”</p><p>
  <em> And you all worked at the cantina? </em>
</p><p>“In one sense or another. We served, cooked, made drinks when we were old enough.”</p><p>
  <em> And they’re all still on Naboo.  </em>
</p><p>“I imagine so.”</p><p>
  <em>You don’t know?</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) purses her lips, “Isn’t it my turn to ask a question?”</p><p>
  <em> Sure.  </em>
</p><p>“What did you do growing up?”</p><p>
  <em>Well, I grew up on a moisture farm so my uncle just had me help him. </em>
</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>“I’ve never seen him or your aunt before. Are you hiding them like I hid my unwilling travelers?” (Y/N) teases. </p><p>
  <em> No. They’re dead.  </em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em> My uncle and aunt are dead.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat, “I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have joked if-”</p><p>
  <em> It’s alright. You didn’t know.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) is quiet. </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know...how familiar you are with the destruction of the Death Star. </em>
</p><p>“Only enough to know you have a suicidal streak,” (Y/N) offers. </p><p>A flicker of amusement that quickly dies, <em>Well, it all started here. R2 and 3PO were jettisoned from Leia’s ship before the Empire could capture them. Leia gave R2 the stolen Death Star plans and told him to continue with the mission. Some Jawas snatched them up and sold them to my uncle. I was out looking for Ben when the Empire tracked them to the farm. I found the dead Jawas and realized what was happening. When I got home...it was burning. My uncle and aunt were dead. I agreed to leave with Ben because there was nothing here for me anymore, and the rest is history.</em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” she says genuinely, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>
  <em> Thank you. It’s been a couple of years, so it doesn’t hurt as much as it did. This is actually my first time back on Tatooine since that day. </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) wants to ask what was so important that Luke had to come back to a place that’s home to such unhappy memories, but she doesn’t. Luke had said before that his reason for being on Tatooine was a long story, which means he probably won’t tell her right now.</p><p>Instead she says, “It’s your turn.”</p><p>(Y/N) can sense gratitude from Luke as he asks, <em>What’s your favorite color?</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) feels Luke’s presence at the back of her mind. </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, come over. </em>
</p><p><em>Good morning,</em> Luke greets pleasantly. </p><p>
  <em> Afternoon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is it? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) glances up at the sun, <em>Where I am, yes. </em></p><p>
  <em> Which is? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nope.  </em>
</p><p><em>Fine,</em> he laughs, <em>What’re you up to?</em></p><p>
  <em> Meeting Mando at the cantina, he was due in today.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mind if I listen in? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I suppose not. </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) steps into the cantina, eyes immediately going towards the usual booth. </p><p>
  <em> Is that Boba Fett?! </em>
</p><p>“What?” (Y/N) says under her breath, too shocked to remember she doesn’t have to speak, “No!”</p><p>
  <em> That’s his armor! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s Mandalorian armor, you idiot. That’d be like looking at my lightsaber and saying I’m you. It’s not something unique to Fett, it’s a part of the culture.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How do you know that’s not Fett? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause I know him, Luke. That’s Mando. My friend, remember? </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Mando,” (Y/N) greets with a smile, sliding into the booth. </p><p>“(Y/N),” he says in response. </p><p>
  <em> What’s his name? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know, no one does. I call him ‘Mando’ because it’s what he is.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If that’s the case, how do you know it’s not Fett? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This conversation is going in circles. I know it’s not him because I can sense it. You know, with the Force? Remember that? </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) thanks R9X as the droid sets a drink down in front of her. </p><p>
  <em> Okay. So, with the Force, what’s his name? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know, I respect his privacy. You should try it sometimes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow, you should have been a comedian.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) fights down the smile that wants to appear on her face from Luke’s tone and asks, “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Fine,” Mando answers, “Your gift was appreciated.”</p><p>
  <em> Gift? </em>
</p><p>“Just being the friendly neighborhood bounty hunter,” (Y/N) says with a winning grin. </p><p>
  <em> Some beskar steel. It’s valuable to his people.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s valuable to anyone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yup.  </em>
</p><p>“I saw Greef’s restocked that Coruscanti piss, I take it you’ve been doing well.”</p><p>“Yes,” (Y/N) nods, “but I’ve had a dull week.”</p><p>“I promise it was worth the wait.”</p><p>(Y/N) hums, resting her chin in her hand, “So, tell me about the crazy mission you want to drag me into today.”</p><p>“Greef said he told you about it.”</p><p>“I want to hear you say it,” she says with a wink, “I love the sound of your voice.”</p><p>She feels a flicker of something from Luke that’s gone before she can identify it. </p><p>“Some syndicate has set up a base on Boz Pity.”</p><p>“I thought I’d heard something about that. Must think an awful lot of themselves.”</p><p>“Apparently,” he says flatly, “A rival group wants the leaders, a few second tiers, two of their top grunts, and some ground level pawns who got too big for their britches.”</p><p>“The variety pack,” she remarks, “How fun.”</p><p>“The facility is believed to house anywhere from fifty to one hundred and fifty members at a time. Not to mention droids and any other security measures. Multiple levels, multiple exits. And all of the targets need to be brought in alive.”</p><p>(Y/N) groans, rubbing at the bridge of her nose, “And it’s just us?”</p><p>Mando lifts a hand in answer. </p><p>“Alright,” she sighs, “When do we leave?”</p><p>
  <em> You’re actually going to go? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you say I’m the one with the suicidal streak.  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) smiles. </p><p>“Now, if you’re ready.”</p><p>“I’ve been ready.”</p><p>“Then, let’s go,” Mando stands and starts walking towards the exit. </p><p>(Y/N) follows easily. </p><p>
  <em> That sounds very dangerous, (Y/N).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Dangerous’ is my middle name. I’ve done worse and gotten away unscathed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t like the sound of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow, I’m so glad I asked. </em>
</p><p>She glances at the Callisto as they walk by it. Mando slows, “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You got that laser sword of yours?”</p><p>“Always do,” (Y/N) pats the saber where it rests on her hip. </p><p>
  <em> Laser sword? What kind of name is that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One used by someone who doesn’t know about the Force.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t you correct him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because as far as everyone except you and I are concerned, I don’t know about the Force either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You haven’t told him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t tell anyone. I told you that you weren’t special for getting lied to. It’s safer this way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You think he’d turn you in? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I trust Mando. It’s just safer to not bring it up at all. He thinks I found it while raiding an Imperial base. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you made it yourself, right? I’ve never asked you about it before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I made it. Did you make yours? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Uh...no. I was using my fathers... </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) can sense there’s more, <em>But?</em></p><p>
  <em>But I lost that one. I need to make a new one. </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) settles into one of the seats behind Mando’s, watching as he plugs in the coordinates. </p><p>Mando lifts the Razor Crest into the air, flying away from the planet. </p><p>“Did you ever figure out if that thing was a problem or not?”</p><p>(Y/N) frowns at the back of Mando’s head, trying to figure out what he means, “...Oh. Yeah,” she rubs at her temple, “It’s a problem...but I don’t mind it.”</p><p>
  <em> Problem? </em>
</p><p>“How...is that possible?” Mando glances back at her. </p><p>(Y/N) shrugs, saying genuinely, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Mando shakes his head and turns back around. </p><p>(Y/N) smirks.</p><p><em>Problem? </em>Luke asks again, as if it’s even possible she didn’t hear him the first time.</p><p>
  <em> You.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p><em>The problem is you,</em> (Y/N) explains, <em>I told him that I was hearing a voice in my head. Don’t look into it, it was a confusing time for me. </em></p><p>Luke takes a moment to mull over what she said,<em> So...you don’t mind me?</em></p><p>
  <em> I said not to look into it.  </em>
</p><p>Luke laughs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone! May your 2021 be uneventful in the best way possible 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) clicks her tongue a few times, “Looks busy, makes sense if all of our targets are inside. Probably around one hundred, armed, not counting droids. Security looks like cameras in and out and guards stationed at the entrances.”</p><p>
  <span>“Controls are probably inside,” Mando adds, “I don’t see anything external.”</span>
</p><p>“Windows are small...probably enforced. This building looks designed to withstand an attack. Control room probably comes with a lockdown option, which could work to our advantage. Could also shut down security measures, since everything is inside.”</p><p>
  <span>“But where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) taps her fingers absently, “High protects from break ins, but low allows quick response. Could be either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say at the same time, “Could be both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at Mando with a smirk, “We split up. One sneaks up. Activate lockdown, work our way to each other. Slow work being alone...but stops counter and targets will be found faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who goes up? That’s a lot of stairs, can’t risk anything motorized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums, thinking of his heavy armor, “I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to take a crack at the big bosses while you try to find some ground-level nobodies in a ground-level nobodies stack. How do you suppose we get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando points to their left at a small gathering of people, “Won’t be noticed in a crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your armor might stand out a bit,” (Y/N) observes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” (Y/N) says, looking away from the group, “They’re unloading supplies. When they go back to their ship, we just grab stuff. You can cover your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sneak over to the ship and wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breathes out slowly to center herself, lightly bouncing on her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights go off and an alarm starts to blare. There’s a loud rattling as the building locks down around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The backup lights flicker on and (Y/N) can hear people shouting as triggers her lightsaber, watching how the red lights alter the yellow coloring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps out of the room, muscles tensing at the sound of footsteps. The first person rounds the corner and (Y/N) smiles. Like fish in a barrel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) works methodically. She cuts her way through the syndicate’s forces, using the Force to ensure she doesn’t accidentally kill any of the targets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way to the room that’s most heavily guarded, these people are even remotely subtle, and steps inside. Her yellow blade cuts through the air, deflecting the blaster fire back the way it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” (Y/N) points her finger at the boss who freezes in place, now unarmed. She walks over to him, saber raised, “You’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks out at the crowd of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of them are unconscious, bleeding, or cradling broken limbs. She doesn’t care, the client never said the targets couldn’t be injured. And their incapacitation, and subsequently her and Mando’s safety, is more important than their comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The higher-ups that (Y/N) had found in the upper levels are already sitting to the side, hogtied to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando walks over to her, “As you can imagine, they aren’t talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the names again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pulls out the small datapad Greef gave them, “Tarrseb, Brajan, Yeyol, Ana’no, and Haklen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums in thought, looking at the crowd again, “This isn’t everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I removed the ones I ruled out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) taps her foot a few times, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps forward, “Greetings, all. My friend and I have been hired to bring a number of you into custody and we need your help. As you can see,” she indicates the group to her left, “we have already captured a number of our desired targets. I’m sure my friend here has already told you all which of you we still need. I’m also sure you all feel a sense of loyalty to each other. That’s an admirable thing...however, it’s counterproductive to the efforts of my friend and I,” she nods at Mando, “He will now show you why you should throw aside that loyalty and cooperate with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks over to her small group, grabbing the extra man. He is someone of significance, but not one of their targets. Making him the perfect person for this demonstration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uncuffs him from the rest of the group and drags him closer to Mando, paying his struggles little to no attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lifts his Amban rifle and shoots the man. His shocked cry is cut off as he is disintegrated by the blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks back at the crowd, “Now, tell us where our targets are,” Mando reloads the rifle and aims it at the closest kneeling person, “or you will suffer the same fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theatrics over, (Y/N) reaches into the Force, pushing out her intent, “Where is Tarrseb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can practically see the words float through the air and wash over the crowd. Many of them straighten out of their slouched postures, eyes glazing over, and turn to look at one man. That man says, completely void of emotion, “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando marches through the crowd and grabs Tarsseb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pushes out with the Force again, “Where is Brajan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) works quickly to load the targets onto the Razor Crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando works fast as well, but for another reason. He had placed detonators in the building, informing the remaining syndicate members that he would blow up the building if a single person came outside and tried to stop them. He knows this threat will only work for so long, most people don’t understand the concept of ‘self preservation’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) moves quickly because she is on a different clock. She just spent the last few minutes deeply immersed in the Force, using it far more blatantly than she normally does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While (Y/N)’s done all that she can to hide her presence in the Force, there is a decent chance either the Emperor or Darth Vader sensed her activity. Use of the Force, especially use that is projected outward, can easily be detected by other Force users. Especially since there are so few Force users these days. Individuals as skilled as the Emperor or Vader would have to have been incredibly distracted to not pick up something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to get as far away from here as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” (Y/N) scurries up the ramp, heart pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s dozing off when she feels Luke’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mumbles, “...Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, are you trying to sleep?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums in affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Come over here, then. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels Luke slip from her mind and she’s out like a light just moments after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks down the hallway and enters Luke’s mind without bothering to knock. He knows she’s coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) settles into her spot in Luke’s mind, which is a very strange thing to say and experience, “Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>“You had your big mission today. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there, I was busy.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to come,” (Y/N) says, amused. He’s so strange. </p><p>“You’re alright, though, right? You weren’t injured or anything?”</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. It went without issue. Mando and I are already on our way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way back to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R2 wheels outside to where Luke sits as he observes, “You feel exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>“Fitting,” she remarks, “since I am.”</p><p>
  <span>“That was you earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs loudly and feels Luke jump in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used the Force on the job today, a lot more than I normally do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it felt like fireworks going off in the back of my head. What were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We needed to pick people out of a crowd and I didn’t want to go person to person and try to read their minds or some shit. That’s time consuming, exhausting, and very hard to write off. So, I did the usual thing I do with Mando: we kill someone to show we mean business, which also convinces Mando that we’re using average person tactics, and I use mind tricks to make people reveal the targets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Mando buys it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good actress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “That’s kind of genius.”</span>
</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be, after some rest. And I’ve already left so if the Empire sends anyone to investigate, they’ll find nothing but ghost stories of the bounty hunters who stripped this poor little syndicate of some of its members. I’m in the clear and about to get paid, so I’m happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t be able to track it back to you?”</span>
</p><p>“I doubt it. Mind tricks don’t convert to memory. All they’ll remember is Mando killing one of their bosses and how compelling it had been.”</p><p>“And you don’t feel bad about what you did?”</p><p>“No,” she frowns, “Why would I?”</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t innocents, Luke. They’re criminals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you hunted them down on behalf of more criminals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that doesn’t bother you?”</span>
</p><p>“You know there are plenty of people in the galaxy that consider you a criminal, right?”</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes,” Luke begrudgingly answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about perspective, Luke,” she tells him, “One man’s trash and all that? I’m a criminal. You’re a criminal. My boss is a criminal and so is yours. The Emperor is a criminal. The people I hunt are criminals. The galaxy is full of criminals. I’m just trying to make a living here, I’m not going to get bent out of shape making exceptions and distinctions between people cut from the same or similar cloth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cut from the same cloth as the Emperor,” Luke sounds both defensive and disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you admit there is a distinction.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) purses her lips, “In certain cases.”</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t make them in your life.”</span>
</p><p>“You don’t know me, Luke,” she shakes her head, “You don’t know what I do.”</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows there’s more to Luke’s simple sounding request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before why that’s a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to die, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Luke.”</p><p>“I’m not. And a part of you knows it.”</p><p>(Y/N) scowls, “And how do you figure that?”</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re still here.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) doesn’t have an answer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “Luke, we might occasionally bunk in each other’s minds, but that doesn’t mean I can read yours. I have no idea what ‘this’ is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, sorry. The room. This isn’t the Callisto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of Greef’s rooms. He has a few for Guild members that want to spend a night outside of their ships. Or if they want to spend time with someone, but don’t want to bring them onboard. Imagine that: trusting someone enough for a fuck but not enough to bring them into your ship. Paranoid fuckers. Horny, paranoid fuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>You say that like you aren’t paranoid. I’m surprised you sleep outside of the Callisto. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She claps her hands with each word, “The. Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Oh. Right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you feeling better?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, “Yes. I told you, I just needed some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’re you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) finishes tying her boots, “Getting the reward money, picking up some new fobs, saying goodbye to Mando, and jetting off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Quick turn around</em>, he observes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to make money, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits her room, clipping her lightsaber onto her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you get tired of it?</em>
</p><p><em>Didn’t we have this conversation already?</em> (Y/N) asks, bored. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’d say that was adjacent to this one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, shut up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s my job, Luke, it’s how I put food on the table. It works. That’s all that matters, who cares if I enjoy it or get tired of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slides into the usual booth, waving at 8H8 behind the bar. She settles down and waits. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>A shocking change of pace,</em> she says dryly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha ha. I’m serious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said perspective was everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s your perspective?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who’s a criminal. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rubs at the bridge of her nose, <em>If this is another lecture about my job, I’m coming to Tatooine and-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not! I promise. I mean about the Rebellion and the Empire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I know you said you didn’t care about the Empire being in charge,</em> Luke interjects, <em>I’m not trying to fight you over that again. I just...</em></span>
</p><p>(Y/N) swallows, looking across the cantina, <em>You’re both criminals. This is a war, both sides are doing things. </em></p><p>
  <span>She feels a flair of disappointment. </span>
</p><p><em>...But I think you’re on the right side of things,</em> she adds absently like it’s an afterthought. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s distracted by 8H8 bringing her breakfast to register what Luke feels in response to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” (Y/N) says and starts eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t you going to wait for Mando?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t eat in public, never removes his helmet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’ll eat on his ship before coming here. And it’s so incredibly awkward to sit here and eat while he just stares at me, so I’m eating now. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs lightly. </span>
</p><p>A pull towards the door. Mando’s walking towards her.</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at him and slides over so he can sit by her side, “Morning. Greef will be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>“Good,” he answers simply. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums, looking down at her food. </span>
</p><p><em>If you eat it quickly, he won’t be able to stare as long,</em> Luke suggests. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts out an unexpected laugh. Luke’s own laughter rings around her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she looks at her friend, “Oh, nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looks at her, “Is it...” he points at his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grins and shrugs, “What can I say? He’s funny.”</span>
</p><p>Mando shakes his head, “I don’t understand you.”</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day I’ll explain it all to you,” (Y/N) offers, pushing her plate away, “We’re a dying breed, you and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” Mando asks flatly. </span>
</p><p>She glares at him, “Different breeds, but dying all the same.”</p><p>
  <span>He inclines his head, conceding. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re both here,” Greef loudly announces his presence as if they both hadn’t clocked his presence the moment he entered the room. He does that a lot. (Y/N) isn’t sure if it’s because he works with trigger-happy bounty hunters and doesn’t want to risk catching one of them off guard or if it’s something else. She’s never bothered to ask.</p><p>
  <span>“Bright eyes and bushy tails,” Greef continues as he sits across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) and Mando say nothing in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R9X told me you got in late last night, thank you for waiting until the morning.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) waves him off, “It’s nothing. We were in no mood to talk numbers at that hour.”</p><p>Greef waves his hand and 8H8 wheels over with a large container. He heaves it onto the table, “This is all of it. I’ll leave the divvying up to you two, I wouldn't want to lose a finger.”</p><p>
  <span>“Much appreciated,” (Y/N) says with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any fobs?” Mando adds, all business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Greef reaches into his jacket and pulls out a handful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This all of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mando, you know me better than that. There are other Guild members, in case you’ve forgotten. I have to keep some for them, or the whole system falls apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if they were as good as us, they could be here more often to get the fobs,” (Y/N) points out, “I don’t see why the two of us are being punished for their ineptitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay out of this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt the galaxy will suddenly run dry of scum to be hunted down,” Mando offers, flipping one of the fobs over, “Business always boils down to supply and demand, and you have more than enough supply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the two of you have more demand than is good for you,” Greef offers with an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>R9X beeps loudly from the bar. </p><p>
  <span>Greef glances over, “I’ll be there in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>“Just leave the datapad,” (Y/N) says, “We’ll figure out the fobs ourselves.”</p><p>
  <span>Greef looks at her suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she rolls her eyes, “if I wanted to screw you over, I’d think of a more creative way to do it. We promise to behave, Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef shakes his head in amusement, “You two will be the death of me,” and places the datapad on the table, “Give that to R9X or 8H8 when you’re ready to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>“I’ll be leaving after this,” (Y/N) adds, “I don’t need the room.”</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Greef nods in farewell, “I’ll see you both soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) offers a lazy salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef leaves the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pulls the container over and opens it, revealing a variety of currency. They pull it out in handfuls, separating the different types to see what’s all there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, fifty-fifty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” (Y/N) says sharply and smacks his arm even though it hurts her hand far more than it hurts him, “What did I tell you about that shit? It’s sixty-forty. Try it again and I’ll go to seventy-thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N),</em> Luke protests, <em>there’s nothing wrong with the even split. Don’t do that to your fri-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, Luke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando inclines his head and continues sorting the money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grabs Greef’s datapad, scrolling through the details of the different jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one has family on Corellia, mind if I take it? They’ll probably be there and I need to go to the Core.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Mando starts splitting the money, “Weren’t you just there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we just got all of this,” she indicates the spread on the table, “I don’t want to carry it around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing wrong with a fifty-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For fuck’s sake, Luke, he gets the sixty. I take the forty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>She rolls her eyes, <em>I’m trying to focus here, quit lecturing me about stuff you don’t know dick about. </em></p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over the data. </span>
</p><p>Mando shifts, moving a little closer to look at the datapad. He points at a Togruta, “Mind if I take that one?”</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” (Y/N) points at the human female, “and take this one, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>“Cause I want the Twi’lek.”</p><p>
  <span>Mando nods, “Fine. What about these two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over the info, “Want to arm wrestle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can sense his amusement, but doesn’t let it show on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you use your lazer sword wielding arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, sliding the two fobs to his side, “Take them. It’s a big reward, you need it more than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grabs the last fob without even reading the datapad for details, “I’ll take this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he need a big reward?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not for me to say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) starts placing handfuls of money into her bag, not liking just leaving it all out in the open, while Mando puts his share back in the container Greef gave it to them in. </p><p>They slide out of the booth and Mando places the datapad on the bar near 8H8. As the pair exits the cantina, (Y/N) offers a smug smile to the few patrons that watch them. She can practically see their jealousy floating in the air. </p><p>
  <span>“Might have to lay low for a while,” (Y/N) offers absently once they’re outside. </span>
</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a big fan of my coworkers glaring at me every time I’m in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looks around and says, “I like our odds if they try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do, Mando. I’ll probably just take the long way back, give everyone else the chance to get back and take their pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you told Greef that you didn’t like being slowed down by the incompetence of others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I don’t. But I also don’t like having all but one person in the galaxy hating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando glances over his shoulder, in the direction of his covert, “Maybe you have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grins at him, offering her hand. He takes it and they shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Mando. We should do another job together soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that depends on the fobs...but I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N). </em>
</p><p>She sighs, <em>What?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I misjudged the situation.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>It’s fine,</em> (Y/N) offers as she walks through the crowded town square. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t hate you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>What?</em> Where did this come from?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got two people in the galaxy that don’t hate you right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something I really enjoy about The Mandalorian is how small it can be. Not every episode has some grand adventure or connects to a larger plot. That’s how I think (Y/N)’s life is. She isn’t connected to the main plot of Star Wars, so most days aren’t super exciting for her. So I know this chapter isn’t the most glamorous, but I think it’s a fitting ‘day in a life’ chapter for (Y/N).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) shifts again so her legs don’t fall asleep from being still for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so bored. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want to play the question exchange game again?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) runs her hands down her face tiredly, <em>Not that bored. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>I’ll let you go first?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll ‘let’ me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yup. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes for a beat, <em>...Fine. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice. Okay, whenever you’re ready. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around, <em>What kind of ship do you have?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>X-wing. What’s your father’s name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/F/N). You?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin. What’s your mother’s name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/M/N). You?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, I never met her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bites her lip, <em>I’m sorry. </em>She wonders, does that mean he met his father?</span>
</p><p><em>It’s alright,</em> Luke assures her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about your uncle and aunt? They raised you, right? What are their names?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Owen and Beru Lars. Did you enjoy growing up on Naboo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, <em>It...was a mixed bag. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Could you elaborate?</em> She can hear the unspoken ‘for once’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, <em>I had a perfectly fine life. Good education, my brothers and sisters were all nice. I just...we didn’t always feel like a family. My parents worked all the time. They had to, there were a lot of mouths to feed, and a cantina only makes money if it’s open. It just meant I didn’t see my parents much. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You worked there, didn’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, when I got older. But when I was little...I just missed them, I guess. It’s probably selfish to think that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) purses her lips, <em>There was a booth in the back that was set aside for us. I spent a lot of afternoons there, doing schoolwork and watching over my younger siblings. We all sort of watched each other. But once the evening rush came in, that booth was for patrons and we had to go elsewhere. I got used to entertaining myself at night, making my own dinner, putting myself to bed. My parents weren’t neglectful or anything, everything</em> <em>they did was for my siblings and I. They just weren’t really there. It was my older sister who made sure I got to school and one of my brothers always made sure I didn’t come home to an empty house. My parents weren’t the ones to comfort me after a nightmare or put a bacta patch on my knee if I fell. I guess I resented them a bit when I was younger, so when I grew up...I still couldn’t let that go. I understood why they did what they did, but it was hard for me to forgive them. I guess I still haven’t, really, which is why I haven’t been back since I left. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you leave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s complicated. And it’s my turn to ask a question anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, shoot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pauses for a moment, <em>It’s a bit personal, you don’t have to answer. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask it, (Y/N). I don’t bite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the bond solidified, did you feel it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I had no idea it was complete until you ended up in my head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bites her lip, <em>Well...I felt it because I heard you. You felt upset and in pain. And you were calling out for help. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned silence is the only answer she gets. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Luke asks tentatively, <em>What was I saying?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said ‘Hear me’ and then ‘I’m here’. I didn’t catch everything. And I could tell you were trying to reach someone else, so I didn’t linger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks around, repeating, <em>You don’t have to answer. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I will. I’m just trying to think of where to start. </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>The beginning?</em> (Y/N) offers lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>Oh, no. Definitely not. We’d be here forever...Alright, I was with Master Yoda when I had a vision of my friends being hurt. I left Dagobah and went to find them, but was a trap and Vader was waiting for me. We fought and he cut off my hand with his lightsaber. And then he asked me to join him.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted me to help him overthrow the Emperor and to rule the galaxy with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Rule of Two stuff. Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rule of Two?</em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>There can’t be hundreds of Sith like how the Jedi were with the old Order, </em>(Y/N) explains<em>, They’re crazy bastards and their desire for power leads to betrayal and murder and it’s just not a business capable of growth. So, the Rule of Two came to exist: one Master and one apprentice. The Emperor is Vader’s Master. It’s Sith tradition that the apprentice eventually kills the Master and takes an apprentice of their own. Vader wants you to be his apprentice. And since he would inherit the Empire, you’d rule it with him as the apprentice.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. So, Vader hates the Emperor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I don’t know,</em> she shrugs, <em>I’m not a Sith, so I don’t know the details. And I’m not Vader, so I don’t know what he feels. I’d imagine there’s an appreciation for being taught the ways of the Force...but the dark side is ruled by anger and, again, lust for power. He probably resents Palpatine in some ways, and clearly is ready to carry on with the tradition by killing the old fuck. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? Vader doesn’t seem to be like the type of guy to let you say ‘no’ and just walk away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’s not. I jumped off of the catwalk we were fighting on and fell a long ways down the air shaft. I expected to die, but I wasn’t going to agree to...all of that. I don’t want that. I’d rather be dead. I ended up underneath the city, hanging from a weather vane. I knew Leia was in the city, so I called out for her. That’s what you heard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh, that was Leia?</em> (Y/N) remembers the earth snow mint signature that she had picked up through the bond. Leia Organa is strong with Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. It was her and Han that I saw in my vision. I had no idea what I was doing, I just threw everything I had into the Force and hoped she would hear me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I could tell you were in the dark about everything. And it scared the shit out of me to suddenly hear you calling out for help, by the way, she moves on, What was it like? Fighting Vader?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I was overconfident,</em> Luke supplies, <em>I was convinced that I knew what I was doing and was ready to face him. It felt like I had learned so much with Master Yoda, and our bond felt so strong. I felt strong. But I was mistaken. Vader...he was toying with me. I know that now. He was testing me, trying to see how skilled I was. But, at the time, I felt so overwhelmed. He was so much stronger than me, both physically and with the Force. I was hopelessly outmatched.</em></span>
</p><p>(Y/N) taps her foot and asks, despite knowing the answer, <em>Were you afraid?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was. One minute, he’s swinging his lightsaber around like he wants to cut my head off. And the next, he’s asking me to join him. I was running all over the place, probably looked like an idiot. I even fell down some stairs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meh, we’ve all done that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, but while fighting a Sith Lord?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, <em>No, I suppose not. </em></span>
</p><p>Luke is quiet, but she can sense there’s more. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vader...nevermind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can tell me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t I get to ask you something now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks down at her fob, seeing how it’s flashing faster, <em>Hold that thought. </em></span>
</p><p>She stands, watching as a few people exit the building across the street. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls out her blaster and starts walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m kind of excited about this, finally getting to see you at work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you!”</span>
</p><p>Her target turns, pulling out his blaster. (Y/N) shoots it from his hand and reaches over with her free hand to grab her lightsaber. </p><p>
  <span>She turns, swinging the blade through the air to deflect a blast from the second man who stands behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast hits the ground and (Y/N) shoots the second man in the chest. He falls and (Y/N)’s already facing her target again by the time his body hits the ground. </span>
</p><p>She points with her blade, “You’re coming with me.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) puts her saber back on her belt and walks forward. She can sense him trying to think of something and offers, “I don’t have to bring you in breathing. And I’m in no mood for a chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he’s beaten, the man lifts his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slaps cuffs on him, “My ship is this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair starts walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pay you. I have people here, on Corellia. I’ll pay double what’s being offered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t answer again, and tunes him out as they keep walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the Callisto, she casually smacks him over the head with her blaster. The man’s legs give out and she gives him a Force-enhanced push into the nearest cell. She presses a button, locking him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I talk now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. That was so cool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs as she enters the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are we going next?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coruscant,” she answers, plugging in the coordinates. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t that dangerous? With the Emperor there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Luke,” (Y/N) smiles devilishly even though he can’t see it, “don’t you like to laugh in the face of danger sometimes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Not particularly, no. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To each their own, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know a lightsaber could be yellow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N)’s mouth quirks, “Mine isn’t really supposed to be.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The yellow is really just the red being bled out.”</span>
</p><p><em>Red?</em> A flair of suspicion. </p><p>“You sound like a nun, Luke. Yes, red. When I made my lightsaber, the color was red.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you have a red lightsaber, (Y/N)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all I had available to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the color of Vader’s saber. A Sith lightsaber. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Luke, there’s more to the galaxy than good guys and bad guys, Jedi and Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Yoda says there isn’t any middle ground. Do or do not. Jedi or Sith. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda sounds like a fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke! Do you realize how fucking stupid that sounds? There’s a lot of grey area in life. Very little is as black and white as Yoda wants you to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Yoda said-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he said,” (Y/N) cuts him off, “Not to sound like a Sith, but the two sides are very similar. The Jedi and the Sith have interwoven histories, with the first Sith even being a fallen Jedi. A lot of the mentalities and teachings were transferred. Beyond a few different fundamentals, the two are virtually interchangeable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think I’m grey?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “For the last time: I don’t know you. I can’t make a judgment about you when I don’t know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for the last time: you do sort of know me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she sighs, “Based off of my limited interaction with and exposure to you, I’d say that you don’t have a bad bone in your body and you couldn’t have a malicious thought even if I paid you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t laugh like she had expected. He’s quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks around aimlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually asks, <em>Do you really think that?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes, “Luke. Yes. I could tell you were a good person before the bond was even complete. And I can sense your signature, which is the purest essence of a person. I’m happy to report it’s all sunshine and rainbows in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) waits patiently, using the free time to clean her blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)...do you really think the Jedi and Sith aren’t that far apart? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“On paper? Yeah. But I won’t act like there aren’t some very polarizing differences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think people can come back from the dark side?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s (Y/N) who is quiet this time. She curls her fingers into fists, feeling how her nails prick at the skin of her palms, and then uncurls them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t as subtle as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you can’t go around making all of these claims without giving me some real proof. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) runs a hand through her hair and says tiredly, “Ask for me for proof another day and I’ll tell you everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small flair of surprise, <em>Alright. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get some sleep before getting to Coruscant. Have to be on my toes in case I run into the Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, <em>I’ll talk to you later. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, (Y/N). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what can I help you with today, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to make a deposit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the female humanoid nods, looking at her monitor, “What name is it under?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do you one better and give you the number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am, go right ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One nine seven seven dash eight zero eight three.” (Y/N) glances at the woman’s name tag. Deri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels Luke’s presence at the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have great timing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean come back later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you can stay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bank, genius.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at the monitor, looking over the data, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, ma’am. What form is your deposit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lifts up the large bag from where it had been sitting by her feet, “A variety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deri’s eyes widen, “I see. This will take a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, worries,” she assures her, “I’m in no rush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your patience, ma’am. Oh, this is mostly Imperial credits! We actually have a machine that will count these very quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods silently, not bothering to say anything. She absently looks at the monitor again, thinking about which system she’ll have to fly to next and if she needs to get fuel first. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/L/N), (Y/F/N). That’s your dad, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s his back account. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you putting money in your father’s bank account?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, <em>Take a guess, Luke. I’m not going to just tell you, let’s use our critical thinking skills here. Given everything I’ve told you about my life, try to think of a reason why I’m putting money in my father’s bank account. Come on, you can do it. I believe in you. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No need to be so testy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, had she said that out loud? (Y/N) looks up at Deri, “I wasn’t talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you have one of those new ear coms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks stupidly before saying, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky! The store I went to was sold out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Answer her, (Y/N), she’s just trying to make conversation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you believe me if I told you that I actually made it through the majority of my life without you in my head telling me how to conduct myself?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend grabbed two when he went to the store, he was there at opening,” (Y/N) lies easily, “I’ve just gotten in today and he gave it to me,” she points at her ear pointlessly, “I’m still getting used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, congratulations to you and your friend,” Deri smiles, “I won’t have off for another three days, so I probably won’t get one until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) offers a polite smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ma’am. You are all set. Would you like a receipt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deri presses a button and small slip of paper prints out, “Here you are. Is there anything else I can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, have a nice day,” (Y/N) takes the paper and turns away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits the bank into the busy street and looks around on instinct. She’s seen Stormtroopers grab people on the street for just walking funny, (Y/N) needs to be sure to avoid that white armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to get some wine for Greef. It’s a local company, it’s only sold in a few places on Coruscant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why get it for Greef? He doesn’t leave Nevarro much, given all of the Guild traffic. I get it for him as a favor and to stay in his good graces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Nevarro?</em> Luke’s voice perks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bursts out laughing as the man who was walking past (Y/N) stops in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have the new ear com. Sorry,” (Y/N) says quickly as she hurries away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Luke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you were calling for help, why didn’t you try to reach Han?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hand stills where it was stirring what’s most likely his dinner, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said you knew Leia was in the city and that’s why you reached out for her, but Han was also in the vision. Why didn’t you reach out to him? If I was hanging under a city, missing a hand, I’d cast as wide a net as possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything alright? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Open mouth. Insert foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps, “Sorry. Yes, I’m okay. Um, do you remember how I said Vader had set a trap for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his plan had been to freeze me in carbonite and take me to the Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eloquent,” Luke laughs, “Anyway, the facility there left much to be desired. Vader had it tested on Han to make sure I would survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Did he survive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s in a perfect stasis. That’s actually why I’m on Tatooine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jabba the Hutt has him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire worked with that gangster?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Boba Fett was there in the city and took Han’s frozen body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Huh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just surprised that Fett’s the one who finally got him. Greef’s been on my case for years about Han Solo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to go after Han?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No, too messy. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Han’s had plenty of bounties on his head and countless death threats made against him, yet no one’s ever been able to cash in. He’s a slippery bastard and a damn good flyer, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s Force sensitive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs a laugh, “I think he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why Greef always tried to get me or Mando to go after him, would have been quite the boast for the Guild. But Mando and I rarely take jobs for Jabba, and we weren’t about to break tradition for Solo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take jobs for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I don’t like slavers,</em> (Y/N) explains, <em>I know the Guild’s motto is ‘no questions asked’, but I can’t help it when slavery is involved. I only go after someone for Jabba if money is tight, and never a slave. I got some guy who owed him money a couple of months ago only because my one sister told me she wants to go to college and I wanted to make a bigger deposit than usual.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did your sister tell you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I contact them occasionally, every few months or so, to check in. I still want to be their sister, I just don’t want to go home. And I always ditch the com after the chat so they can’t trace it or anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, Fett cashed in big time because he got paid by the Empire for tracking down the Falcon and by Jabba for bringing in Han.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, I’d totally forgotten about that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire wanted Guild members to come in to hunt down the Millennium Falcon a few months ago. That’s what that whole thing was, to help set up the trap for you. That’s crazy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you consider that job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell fucking no! I’d never work for the Empire. And neither would Mando. We actually laughed in Greef’s face when he tried to pitch it to us. Well...I laughed and Mando sat there silently, but I could sense he was amused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two take jobs from the Empire? I’m sure they pay top dollar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, trust me, they do. Have you seen the most recent price they have on your head? I could retire in luxury if I came and picked you up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, right?” Luke asks cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, but that’s why I told you that you shouldn’t just hand out your location to strangers. To answer your previous question, I don’t work for the Empire because I don’t want to get on Vader’s radar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to laughing in the face of danger?” Luke teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, <em>There’s a big difference between being on the same planet as the Emperor and being on the same ship and interacting face to face with Vader. And Mando doesn’t take jobs for the Empire because he hates it. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same reason everyone else hates the Empire: it’s taken something from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it take something from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pauses briefly and then says, <em>Dalia.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows, <em>Vader. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a huge flood of guilt that hits her. Luke must feel bad for making her talk about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But (Y/N) actually doesn’t mind telling him, she finds. She’s kept this story close to her heart for years now, maybe it’ll be therapeutic to finally tell someone. So, she continues, <em>I was at her house practicing when he came. Dalia had been in the middle of a sentence when she suddenly froze. I felt her fear and before I could ask her what was wrong, she told me to run. ‘Run back to your house’, she told me, ‘Run and don’t come back’. I had never seen her so scared, so I didn’t put up any protest and ran back to my house as fast as I could. I felt Vader arrive, just down the street near Dalia’s house. I could sense his twisted signature, it felt so wrong that it made me want to throw up. I hid in my house, absolutely terrified, and I could feel Dalia’s terror like it was my own. I could hear their lightsabers clashing and looked out the</em> <em>window. They were there, fighting in the street. I watched Vader slice at her again and again, cutting at her arms and nearly taking her head off. I stopped watching after she fell. I hid under the window, shaking like a leaf, and felt Vader kill her. I almost passed out from the pain. But I stayed awake because the only thing stronger than the pain was my fear. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shivers despite not having a body, <em>That he would find me. That he would sense my agony and terror and come to my house and kill me. I remember pressing myself into the corner of the room, crying, and doing all I could to mask my presence in the Force. I must have done something right because he left right away. I must have sat there for hours, paralyzed by the fear that he would come back. One of my brothers, I can’t even remember which I was so out of it, found me there and carried me to bed when I wouldn’t respond. I stayed in bed for...about three weeks. Just sleeping. I was in so much pain, I couldn’t do anything else. I barely ate or</em> <em>drank and whatever I did get down, wouldn’t stay down long. I spent the next few months trying to learn to cope with the pain that refused to go away, as well as the fear that Vader would come back. That’s why I eventually left Naboo. I was terrified that he’d sense me like he sensed Dalia. And I worried even more that he might hurt my family for trying to hide me or protect me when he came. I left to protect them.  </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment, “Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went to my friend’s house, across town. I left in the middle of night, when everyone was asleep or at the cantina. I packed a bag and grabbed the small amount of money I had saved. But I knew I couldn’t stay, I’d just be putting my friend and her family at risk. So, I went to Onoam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s one of Naboo’s moons, mainly a place for second homes for the wealthier families. I got a job as a server at one of the high-end cantinas because it was something I was familiar with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stayed there for a while. I was content with my life, I guess. But then one of the regulars of my father’s cantina came to visit a brother or cousin or something. He recognized me right away, obviously. I begged him not to tell my family and he agreed, but I knew he was lying. He was good friends with my father and had kids of his own. If their roles had been reversed, he would have wanted my father to tell him. I packed up in the middle of the night again and got on the first shuttle out of the system that I could find. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how’d you choose bounty hunting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I had good reflexes and needed money,</em> (Y/N) supplies, <em>I bought a junker that wasn’t worth the bolts holding it together and started doing any job I could find. I eventually met Greef and became a certified Guild member. I got the Callisto and met Mando not long after that. And the rest is history.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet as he finishes cooking. He fills a bowl with the soup and sits down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Yeah,</em> (Y/N) says, feeling jittery, <em>I’ll let you eat your dinner.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s gone before Luke can answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(YN) doesn’t hear from Luke for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t mind. If anything, she appreciates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s giving her some space. She told him about a very traumatic experience, dredging up some bad memories. And, in contrast to last time, (Y/N) hadn’t yell at him over it. Growth. Overall, a better interaction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) goes about her business, picking up another target easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels good. For the first time, she had been able to bring up Dalia’s death and the impact it had on her without it causing her physical pain. Being able to focus on Luke and the world around him had stopped (Y/N) from thinking about the remnants of her bond with Dalia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, (Y/N) feels like she’s actually properly processing and moving on from her past. </span>
</p><p>This is a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one and a half weeks of radio silence, (Y/N)’s starting to get a little annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has been more than enough time for her to process things. And Luke still hasn’t reached out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hadn’t realized he was even capable of not bothering her for this long. In the months since their bond solidified, he’s never gone more than a few days without speaking to her. And even then, she still got those little flairs that say ‘Good morning’ or ‘Good night’ without words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s lost track of time. Maybe he intended to give her a week and just hasn’t realized it’s a few days past that. Maybe he’s busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a desolate, desert planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s annoyed with him, definitely, but even more so with herself. This is her fault. A few months ago, she would have been grateful for the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she got soft. She let him in. Luke has made a place for himself in her life. And now that it’s empty, she finds that she misses him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) misses him. Him! Luke Skywalker! A man she had wanted nothing to do with. A man she knows she shouldn’t miss. Letting Luke get close only spells doom for her. And yet she had allowed it to happen, she had watched it happen before her very eyes and given up the fight to stop it all too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) misses his warm presence and the feeling of calmness it brings whenever she senses it. She misses his stupid question games he always wants to do to try and weasel information out of her. She misses those little morning greeting or evening farewell flairs that only exist to be nice. He’s so nice. (Y/N) had never reciprocated them, convincing herself that it was a way to keep him at an arm’s length, but she had looked forward to them regardless. They don’t come anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is acting like the bond doesn’t even exist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s angry. It’s been two solid weeks since she told Luke about Dalia’s death. And she still hasn’t heard from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s lashing out, she knows it. Her efforts to collect a target today had been sloppier than usual and consisted of anger-fueled actions. </span>
</p><p>And that really pisses her off. It had burned in her stomach as she had dragged the humanoid back to the Callisto.</p><p>Because (Y/N) has been feeling better. More...good. Feeling Luke’s presence constantly and the goodness radiating off of him had impacted her. She’s feeling better than she has in years. The gaping wound from where the bond with Dalia had been ripped from her mind is finally healing. (Y/N) can’t remember the last time she had awoken with random pain in her joints or phantom terror radiating from the old bond. She had been feeling less angry and less inexplicably bitter or scorned about something she couldn’t put her finger on. </p><p>
  <span>But all of that ‘feeling good’ shit has gone right out the window. And she’s fucking angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sits in the cockpit and closes her eyes, trying to lull herself into a restful enough mindset so she can access the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pictures walking down the hallway and knocks loudly on Luke’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Oh, hey, (Y/N)’?” (Y/N) barks, “Two weeks of silence and that’s your fucking greeting?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jumps, “(Y/N) I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So you do know how to use the bond! I wasn’t sure. Thought maybe a wire had come loose or something,” she shouts, “Is this thing on?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you don’t have to yell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I clearly do! What the fuck, Luke?! I fucking tell you about possibly the worst day of my entire fucking life and you have nothing to fucking say? For two fucking weeks?! Any other time you can’t stop yourself from flitting back and forth across the bond and bombarding me with conversation and questions. But now all of a sudden you’re at a loss for words?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to give you space!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange time to suddenly think about that sort of a thing,” she snaps, “right after I open up and tell you about my fucking trauma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it, Luke?” (Y/N) stands, “Was it how I left my family? Sneaking away in the middle of night? Abandoning them without even leaving a note and creating a dynamic that doesn’t consider any of their feelings? Or was it me being afraid? Me being afraid of Vader and running away from everything I knew? So sorry if it was difficult for you to process that you have a Force bond with a fucking coward. I know it doesn’t exactly line up with Jedi teachings, me having emotions and loving my family and being afraid for their lives as well as my own. I’m so fucking sorry to disappoint you and be fucking human. But as far as I’m concerned, you can take your ‘no emotions’ mentality and shove it up your ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)!” Luke shouts, “I was giving you space! I know that topic is a touchy subject for you and I wanted to give you some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For two fucking weeks?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to come to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you just figured I wouldn’t come! I ran away from my family, it’s no sweat to run away from you! (Y/N), the big coward!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re a coward! I understand why you left! It wasn’t a weakness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” she snarls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you leave me alone?! Why did you cut me off?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t immediately respond, seemingly stunned in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling ashamed, (Y/N) turns away despite having nothing to turn from. She paces angrily in her cockpit, fuming. Her fists are clenched, nails digging into her palms, and she breathes heavily from all of the shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches Luke pace in Ben’s house. The bond is alight with a whirl of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke takes a breath, “(Y/N). I don’t hold anything you told me against you. I don’t think you’re a coward. You left your family to protect them. You left behind everything you knew and went into the unknown galaxy, braving everything it contained to protect them. I think the cowardly thing would have been to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, feeling all of the fight leave her, and asks tentatively, “You...you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answers, “I would have done the same thing. You acted in the best interest of your family. You didn’t want them to get hurt if Vader found you there. No one can hold that against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would never cut you off,” Luke adds, “I never want that to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks around her cockpit, “Even though I’m emotional?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially because you’re emotional. Master Yoda told me a million times that I couldn’t feel things and couldn’t form attachments because it would lead to the dark side. You’re living proof that he’s wrong. You feel things like love and anger, but you aren’t a Sith. I’ve never been able to detach myself from my feelings or emotions, it just feels wrong to be heartless like that. I thought something was wrong with me,” Luke confesses, “like...like I was destined to be a Sith and not a Jedi because I couldn’t do what Master Yoda said. And I know you’ve said that there’s more to the galaxy than those two things, but I’m not afforded that grey area a lot. It’s reassuring to know you and know your story and know some of what you’ve overcome and how you’re still good despite feeling and hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels a wave of appreciation and respect radiating from Luke. She keeps her own emotions safely locked away and does her best to remember the feelings that travel across the bond so she can hold them close to her chest later tonight when she’s falling asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she finally says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you feel alone,” is his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breathes out slowly, watching Luke sit down. She moves back to her own seat and that’s when she freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks a few times, “Are you seeing my cockpit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ben’s house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-oh!” Luke jumps up, “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This didn’t happen with Dalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of this happened with Dalia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) raises her hand and moves it this way and that. She even smacks her face a few times for good measure. She’s awake and not in a meditative trance, fully aware of her surroundings. But she can still see through Luke’s eyes. If she focuses on his vision, she can see the sandy floor and dinner table of Ben’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is trippy,” Luke raises his own hand, makes a fist, and then spread out his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls out of Luke’s mind and returns to her own body. Luke’s world is now hidden from her view, but she can still feel his presence with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still see both,” Luke says, voice echoing in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slides back over, watching her vision split again, “Weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we usually do when this bond acts up: suck it up and deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “How do you propose we manage double vision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just choose the one you want to focus on. You know how you put on a holovid or some music to fill empty space while you focus on another task? Like that,” she blinks rapidly and complains, “I’m getting sensory overload with this shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke walks around the room, “Okay, I see what you mean. I’m focused here, but I’m still vaguely aware of what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums, finally sitting down in her seat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know,” (Y/N) replies, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned to shoot using two meter long womp rats as targets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bursts out laughing, “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) prowls down the street, letting the Force guide her to her next target. She shoves her hands into her pockets with a shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t miss this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss what?” (Y/N) asks around chattering teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cold,” Luke clarifies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew up on a desert planet. What do you know about the cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's bold coming from a Naboolian,” he remarks, “And the rebel base was stationed on Hoth for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worth the trip. It’s just snow, snow, and more snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han hated it there, he even threatened to make Chewie into a coat when he said he didn’t mind it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit morbid.” A coat of human flesh? (Y/N) knows that Han Solo’s a bit of a mercenary but yikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs for a long time before finally saying, “Chewie’s a Wookiee, so it’s not as bad as you’re thinking. And he wasn’t serious anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” (Y/N) says with a short laugh. She feels a flicker of sadness from Luke and asks, “Do you miss him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday. But we’ll have him back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jabba’s palace. I have a plan in the works, I’ll be meeting up with Leia and Lando soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando Calrissian.”</span>
</p><p>“Ah,” she nods, “I’m familiar with him.”</p><p>
  <span>“He was on Bespin and helped Leia and Chewie escape from the Empire,” Luke supplies, “They’ll all be getting here soon and we’ll iron things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that you just told me where I could find not only you, but all of them, right? And you all have bounties on your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that I’m a bounty hunter, right? And that it would be beneficial for me to collect on all of you? You do realize how dangerous it is to hand out information like that, right? It’s important to me that you know that, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only tell you that sort of stuff,” he reasons, “and you’re not going to try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to know you’re so concerned for my well-being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Kiss my frostbitten ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes to a stop in front of a tall building. The large door is shut and locked, but the Force tells her that her target is on the other side. (Y/N) raises her hand, waving it to the left. The door slides open just enough for her to slip inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pushes her coat’s hood from her head and walks down the long hallway, glancing around curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels a sudden, unpleasant flair come from Luke and panics, <em>Are you okay?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke answers, “just burnt my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) reaches out and Luke lets her in. She looks through his eyes to see the small patch of red on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels a warning pulse in the Force and focuses on her own surroundings again. She steps close to the wall and watches from her new hiding spot as an assassin droid walks around the corner, blaster at the ready. And two more quickly follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck fuck,” she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes. She quickly sheds her winter coat and grabs her own blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Distract them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) throws her coat out into the middle of the floor. The droids all start to shoot at the harmless lump of fabric while (Y/N) fires at them. </p><p>
  <span>One droid quickly falls to the ground, one of the shots having pierced the central processing unit. The two remaining droids beep at each other and start shooting at (Y/N), forgetting the tattered remains of her coat. She ducks back behind the wall, crouching down as the red blasts hit all around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” she says, pulling out her lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Luke urges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) darts away from the wall, yellow blade swinging through the air. The blasts bounce off of it harmlessly, striking the floor around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws out her hand, sending one droid flying backward. (Y/N) charges the other one, lightsaber whirling in front of her. She slices with deadly precision, cutting off the blaster-wielding arm and spinning to bring the blade back around again to cut through the head. The droid falls to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blaster fires and (Y/N) drops to the ground, rolling around to deliver a kick. Which is a huge mistake because her leg just hits solid metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” (Y/N) shouts, grabbing her leg. The last droid shoots at her again and (Y/N) throws up her hand while Luke shouts in her head. </span>
</p><p>The blast freezes, vibrating as it hovers in place. (Y/N) raises her other hand and pulls the assassin droid down. It falls, pierced in the chest by its own blast. (Y/N) shifts so the droid hits the ground instead of landing on her. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scrambles to her feet, hearing more footsteps, “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” and throws her lightsaber at the two new assassin droids that round the corner. The blade cuts through the two of them and flies back to (Y/N)’s hand. </span>
</p><p>“All this for some fucking lowlife nobody?” (Y/N) marches down the hall. </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, (Y/N),” Luke urges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” she snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I know it’s sort of obvious to say but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, taking the opportunity, “I’m glad you’re so concerned for my well-being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks down another hallway, letting the Force guide her path. She feels a ping of danger and pulls her blaster again, <em>This is such shit.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More droids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, living.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns the corner and starts rapidly shooting before even getting the lay of the land. Several people fall to the ground before the others even realize what’s happening. They catch on, and return fire. (Y/N) triggers her lightsaber, deflecting blasts. The yellow blade slices through the air and (Y/N) does her best to send them back at the shooters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs around, cutting through the guards easily. They seem terrified of her, not sure what to make of the strange weapon she wields. (Y/N) doesn’t care, it only makes her job easier. They’re too busy scrambling away to put up a fight. She deflects another blast back at someone and turns, shooting her own blaster to hit the last guard who is on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lowers her blade, but doesn’t deactivate it, scanning the room for anyone she might have missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She marches to the lone door everyone had been standing guard of. (Y/N) stabs the control panel and the door opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fist flies at her head, but (Y/N) had been expecting it. She swings her lightsaber, slicing the arm clean off. The man falls back with a pained cry thats cut off by her blade driving through his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scans the room, spotting three people sitting at a table. She immediately recognizes one of them as her target, but the other two also look vaguely familiar. They try to shoot at her, but (Y/N) deflects the blasts back and knock the smoking blasters from their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” (Y/N) asks, irritation coloring her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Guild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at the vaguely familiar man to the left, “Yes. And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks forward, “You, Jarik,” wiggling her finger, “Who are your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revinu and Tera,” Jarik answers flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what it is! These two have had significant bounties on their heads for a few months now. Talk about luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “Excellent. You’re all coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revinu stands, “We can pay double.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triple!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) switches her blaster setting, “You scum never learn, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) fires three times, not bothering to offer an answer. Their bodies fall to the ground, Jarik slumping across the table in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks over, grabbing Tera and throwing the petite woman over her shoulder. (Y/N) takes a centering breath and lifts her hand, making Jarik and Revinu rise into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits the room, walking back through the earlier carnage with her prizes in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reaches the front door, she lets Tera fall unceremoniously from her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) picks up her coat, making a sad noise at the tattered remains. She throws it back down and offers to Luke, “This is going to suck royally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly uses cuffs to link Jarik’s wrist to Revinu’s ankle. She throws Tera back on her shoulder and grabs Jarik’s foot. </span>
</p><p>The front door opens and (Y/N) steps out into the freezing cold, nothing more than a thin jacket to protect her from the wind and snow. She drags the two men behind her, which is quite the task given the thick layer of snow on the ground. </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) huffs from exertion, “Don’t have much of a choice here, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need all three of them?”</span>
</p><p>“They all have bounties, so...”</p><p>(Y/N) looks around the small town, seeing how some people watch her through the windows. She prays none of them are feeling brave, because she’s really not in the mood to have to stop and kill more people. </p><p>
  <span>“Is the Callisto close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outskirts of town,” (Y/N) grunts, “Far enough to not be spotted, close enough to make a quick getaway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call this quick?” Luke teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired to call you an idiot, can you do it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) continues walking, but is shocked to feel some of her exhaustion leave her. She can feel it seep away like it’s being absorbed by a sponge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke? Is that you?” (Y/N) stands a little taller as she passes the last building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take that as a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Luke says eagerly, “I’m doing something with the bond. It’s not the greatest feeling, but it’ll help you, so it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, not sure how to respond to that logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally manages, “Well...thanks.”</span>
</p><p>“You’re welcome,” is the happy reply. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) goes up the Callisto’s ramp, smooth surface making it easier to pull the two bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tosses them into empty cells and locks them up tight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not super thrilled with this chapter, but it’s laying very important groundwork so bare with me 🥴</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s in a store, looking for a new coat and restocking on some food when she senses something through the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tastes <em>earth snow mint</em> and murmurs, “Leia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) moves over to Luke’s door, knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, (Y/N). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks down an aisle, <em>Luke, what’s going on? I’m sensing Leia.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can sense her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, she has a strong signature. Surely you can sense it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums,<em> I can. I guess I never noticed before. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Where are you?</em> (Y/N) can obviously see he’s in a cantina of some sort, but conversations sometimes require stupid questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cantina in Mos Eisley. I’m meeting Leia, obviously, as well as Lando and Chewie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, you mentioned this before. My early retirement meeting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs in his head as he walks to the back corner booth where a pretty, brunette woman sits. It’s strange, because (Y/N) has never seen this woman before and yet she so strongly knows it’s Leia Organa. She isn’t sure if it’s her intuition through the Force or just being in Luke’s head and gaining knowledge through their weird mental bunk bedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches the other woman’s painted lips stretch into a smile as she spots Luke, but notes that it doesn’t quite reach her eyes as strongly as it should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Leia,” Luke greets warmly as they hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” is the equally warm reply, “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replies and sits down, one hand touching his other with a flair of self-consciousness and (Y/N) knows he’s thinking of the last time he was with Leia. Luke continues, “My time here has had...some unexpected developments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be concerned?” Leia asks, brow already furrowing in a protective sort of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Answer her, Luke. And don’t let my presence affect your answer at all,</em> (Y/N) teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shushes her before answering Leia, “No! I’m fine. It’s unexpected, but not unwanted. I’ve learned a lot these past few months. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia is quiet for a moment and (Y/N) grabs a box of ration bars. She finally says, “I’m alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t answer right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s lying,” (Y/N) observes under her breath, “You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, <em>Are you going to do something about it?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am. We’re here to work on the plan to get Han. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, <em>Offer her some comfort, you moron.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing that will make her feel better is having Han back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you remember how we agreed not to be emotionless freaks?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to be strong for her. I’m a Jedi, I need to be strong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, which sounds way more fond and way less exasperated than she had intended, and somehow it says something convincing enough that Luke takes Leia’s hand and says, “Leia, know these past few months have been difficult. Han’s absence has hurt all of us, and I know how much he means to you. We’ll get him back. I promise. I’ve been working hard here to improve my skills. I won’t fail you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiles at him again and this time it reaches her eyes properly. (Y/N) can see some of the tension has left her features as she leans over and kisses Luke’s cheek, “You’re sweet for saying that. I know we will. And Luke,” she takes his hand in both of hers, “don’t blame yourself for what happened on Bespin. I certainly don’t and I know Han would threaten to strap you to the outside of the Falcon and go for a ride if he was here right now. What happened was out of our control and could have been a lot worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel warmth and fondness radiating from Luke, but it’s a bit strange since it isn’t directed at her this time. She suddenly feels bad for intruding on the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N), I don’t mind you being here,</em> Luke tells her, probably sensing her discomfort, <em>I would have asked you to leave if I did. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She purses her lips, thinking that Luke’s probably too nice to ever say that, but decides to let it go, <em>Alright, if you say so. Hey, why don’t you just go into Jabba’s and take Han back by force? You’re a Jedi, Luke, you could easily take him down with one hand tied behind your back.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure about that, but thank you for the vote of confidence all the same. And you contradicted yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, <em>What? When?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a Jedi. I’m not supposed to go running around and attacking people just because I can. The Jedi of the Old Republic were keepers of the peace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were literally Generals in the Clone Wars, but sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to resort to violence if there’s an alternative path. It’s not the Jedi way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I go and kill Jabba?” (Y/N) isn’t serious, but she wants to see what he’ll say. She grabs some fresh fruit and glances around, curious if anyone is close enough to hear the crazy lady talking to herself about killing a gangster. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t mean that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Says who? I’ve already told you where I think Jedi mentalities should be shoved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses on Leia, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you just go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums in question. </span>
</p><p>“It looked like you were having a whole conversation in your head,” Leia remarks. </p><p>A flair of panic. “What?” Luke laughs it off, “No, I was just thinking about the last time I was here.”</p><p>
  <span><em>You lie like a fucking rug,</em> (Y/N) snorts, <em>and nowhere near as good as one. You’d be a shit bounty hunter. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re close to your home?”</span>
</p><p>“A bit. I came here with Ben after I found him and we actually met Han in that booth over there,” Luke points at a booth a few over. </p><p>
  <span><em>You aren’t going to tell her about me?</em> (Y/N) asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I doubt she’d understand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>I feel so scandalous,</em> (Y/N) smirks, <em>Like some mistress on a cheesy holodrama,</em> she raises the pitch of her voice as she says aloud, “You told me that you’d leave her before the new year, Luke! I’m not just some cheap toy you can play with whenever you want and then throw me away when I’ve lost my shine!”</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>Shut up, (Y/N).</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you tell me to shut up!” (Y/N) continues with the high voice, “I wish I was there so I could throw my drink in your face. And I’ll tell you something else, Luke Skywalker: I’m not going anywhere. I’m pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke just laughs harder and she can see his hand rise to try and cover his mouth, <em>Will you stop it?! Leia will think I’m suffering from heat stroke or something if I just randomly start laughing. </em></span>
</p><p><em>No, that’s not your line. This is when you’re supposed to reveal that you actually have an evil, identical twin brother and he’s been pretending to be you,</em> (Y/N) grins as she shuffles through the coats. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You seem to know an awful lot about those holodramas. Some guilty pleasure you want to confess to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No,</em> (Y/N) laughs, <em>My mother just loved to watch them wherever she was home during the day. I remember watching them when I ate breakfast before school.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts down her basket and tries on a jacket that looks nice enough, <em>I’ll leave you to your secret plan meeting. I’ll talk to you later, alright?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Okay,</em> Luke says amicably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slips from his mind and continues with her shopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s protocol droid, 3PO, is now with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been with Leia wherever the rebel fleet is currently floating, but the Princess had brought him to Tatooine. It feels like it might have been a ‘tag, you’re it’ move, because (Y/N) has never met a more anxious droid. Luke had not been exaggerating even slightly. 3PO worries about Luke, R2, the sand, the Jawas, the Tusken Raiders, their plan to get Han which Luke apparently hadn’t explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) isn’t sure why he hasn’t told 3PO. Maybe to be safe in case the droid happened to be captured by someone. Maybe 3PO wouldn’t like whatever the plan entails or would fret over certain aspects and drive Luke to insanity. Based off of the conversations she overhears between Luke’s two droids, R2 has some idea of what the plan is and it tickles the astrodroid pink to lord that over his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t know the plan either, but she doesn’t mind. If anything, she’s glad Luke is finally censoring himself around her. He’s far too trusting for this harsh galaxy they live in and (Y/N) hopes it doesn’t come back to bite him. But also that he never loses it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances over to Luke’s side, watching him rifle through some old boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Luke jumps, “I forgot you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The double vision didn’t tip you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit preoccupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs even though he can’t see it. They’ve been in each other’s heads since his breakfast, because that’s how their time zones are currently lining up that (Y/N)’s approaching midnight and it’s only a little past midday for him, so she understands how he could have become desensitized to it. Just the other day she had spaced out and completely forgotten he was in her head for about an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for the pieces to build a lightsaber,” Luke supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “You don’t already have one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my father’s old lightsaber, but I lost it on Bespin. And the hand it was in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. My bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just lightsaber pieces sitting around on Tatooine for anyone to find?” (Y/N) grimaces at the sudden, vivid mental image of Jabba the Hutt brandishing a lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke laughs again, “Ben had these pieces for me. I imagine he’d planned on training me here and helping me build a lightsaber. Obviously, things turned out differently...but I’m glad this was the plan. I’d be totally screwed if this stuff wasn’t here. I can’t exactly take down a crime lord or the Empire without a lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “That would definitely complicate things. And what happened to being a keeper of the peace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obnoxious,” he informs her and then asks, “Did you build your lightsaber with Dalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but not in the traditional sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, normally there’s a huge journey to some cave somewhere and you venture in and find the crystal that calls you to or whatever. Dalia just sort of unceremoniously gave me the pieces and told me to figure it out. And the building process is normally embedded in the use of the Force, like you really immerse yourself into the process and allow the Force to guide you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my hands like I was working on an engine. I didn’t want to call attention to myself by using the Force too much, so I just built it like anyone would build something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, “I’ll probably have to do that. I don’t know the process for Force construction, but I grew up on a farm so I know how to work with my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pulls out a few pieces, “What are these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One is where the blade can come out and the other two are for the body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which should I use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not up to me, Luke. Do what feels right to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) focuses back onto her own surroundings, trying to finish up her work on the control board before she goes to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a couple of crystals here. Does it matter which I use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably just the color,” she says dismissively, “like blue or green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Does it make a difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I don’t know what. Both are Jedi, so don’t worry about accidentally making a Sith lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of amusement. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances over at Luke, seeing he’s started experimenting with the internal mechanics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I get Jedi robes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi robes. Should I get some? Ben and Master Yoda both wear the same sort of clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a Jedi. Or an old fart. So...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues, “They don’t seem all that practical, with the big sleeves? Dalia had an old set that she let me see, but she never wore them. And since I’m trying to downplay the whole ‘Force user’ thing, it wouldn’t be very smart to run around in robes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at the two pieces he’s fiddling with, “You’re doing that wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the one in your left hand should connect on a different part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke unlatches and moves the piece, “Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves it again, “Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes fondly, “Look over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls out her own lightsaber and unscrews the bottom piece. She hooks the shiny loop around her thumb so it doesn’t just roll away and reaches in, twisting before pulling out the insides. (Y/N) points to the two pieces, “Like this. See how it hooks on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Alright,” Luke quickly corrects his own pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know this area here will be tricky,” (Y/N) pulls the internal mechanics out further and points to some wiring, “This has to go here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It make more sense to go here?” (Y/N) points to a different spot, “Yes, it does. But when I did that, the saber wouldn’t work. So, I’m sparing you that and telling you to do it this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks. And your crystal looks paler than the last time I saw your saber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for noticing,” (Y/N) says, pleased, “I’ve been working on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums, brushing her finger across the crystal, “I haven’t exactly decided. I’ve been aiming for yellow for a long time, but now I’m considering going all the way to white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows her first answer and instead says something adjacent to it, “I’ve just been feeling better recently, I’m not in as much pain as I was before. A part of me wants to forget about that time in my life and start fresh with white. But I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Luke says genuinely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” (Y/N) starts to put her lightsaber back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t put it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see what yours looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To know how mine should look,” Luke supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Luke, you can’t build your lightsaber based on my design. A lightsaber is supposed to be a personal thing. It shouldn’t look like a knockoff version of mine, which is really someone else’s, that’s not fitting to you. I know you aren’t doing the whole ‘Force construction’ thing, but you should still feel its presence as you do this. Let the Force help guide you on which crystal to pick and how the outside should look. Do what feels right for you, not what I did for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shifts in his seat, “Alright, I get what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hooks her saber on her belt and continues about her business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not fun to get thrown out of a window. And it’s really not fun to get thrown out of a window on a floor above ground-level. And it’s really, really not fun to get thrown out of a window on a floor above ground-level with another person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows. She’s experienced all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grunts in pain as her back slams onto the ground, and then again when her target, a Siniteen named Betl Arlosi, lands on top of her. The metal of his armor drives into her ribs, definitely bruising them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) flips them over, ignoring how Luke’s knocking frantically at her door. She rips off Arlosi’s helmet and gets punched square in the face for her troubles. She shouts and Arlosi manages to knock her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls on the ground, moving away from the Siniteen. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is shouting her name so (Y/N) says, <em>Yeah. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on? Are you hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Not too much,</em> (Y/N) answers as she watches Arlosi scramble to his feet.</span>
</p><p><em>What happened?</em> Luke demands. </p><p>(Y/N) glances up at the window, <em>I took the express way out of the building. Nothing I haven’t done before. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, (Y/N). That’s not okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ah, I’m fine.</em> (Y/N) ducks as Arlosi tries to punch her again, “Hey, fuckface, you aren’t getting away with that a second time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlosi snarls and swipes at her. (Y/N) answers with a kick that hits him in the ribs. He stumbles and (Y/N) steps forward, punching his cheek with a right hook that even Mando with all of his steel thinks is nasty. She knocks Arlosi back with a shove and plants her foot, spinning around to drive the heel of her boot into the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops like a stone, unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bends to rest her hands on her knees, “Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been better. I’m not as young as I used to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You’re twenty-five,</em> Luke says flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shush, I’m being dramatic. And getting knocked out of a window is never fun, regardless of age. You should try it sometime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>You want me to get knocked out of a window?</em> He sounds amused. </p><p>
  <span>“It builds character,” (Y/N) groans as she bends down to lift Arlosi from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>Are you sure you’re okay?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>I bruised some ribs, but I don’t think there’s any internal bleeding.</em>
</p><p>She throws the Siniteen over her shoulders and starts walking. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not very reassuring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, <em>I’ll check when I get back on the Callisto.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns as the thought suddenly occurs to her, <em>Did I wake you?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No,</em> he assures her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) dumps Arlosi into a cell and locks it with one last glare at his prone form. </span>
</p><p>She walks to the kitchen, grabbing a ration bar before stopping at the sink. She splashes her face with water and wipes a towel across it. </p><p>
  <span>No blood. And her nose doesn’t hurt at the touch, so it isn’t broken. That’s nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grabs the medkit and pulls out the small scanner. She lifts her shirt up and holds the handheld device to her ribcage, slowly sliding across the ridges of bone and then down to her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel Luke has pulled back, trying to give her some privacy. The uniqueness of their bond made it feel like she had no privacy sometimes. About a month ago, Luke had unknowingly tried to open the bond while she was in the middle of a shower. (Y/N) had given him a quick “Not now” and he’d immediately left, but it had been a bit jarring all the same. For Luke to go out of his way to give her this small moment, (Y/N) greatly appreciates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses a button and looks at the scanner. The screen flashes, alerting her of the bruised ribs, one cracked, but clearing her of any bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satisfied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, <em>What? Oh, yeah. Good.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stops at the cockpit, plugging in new coordinates for where the next target might be. She absently hums as she lifts the Callisto off of the ground and flies away from the small settlement Arlosi had been hiding in. Once away from the planet, she makes the jump to lightspeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower and then I’m going to go to bed,” (Y/N) informs Luke, taking a bite of the ration bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Alright,</em> Luke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Before I go, I wanted to let you know that I finished building my lightsaber.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats,” she offers, “Everything working alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so? It turns on and the blade seems right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” she sits on the edge of her bed to take off her boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you left the other day because I was asking too many questions-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to refuel!” (Y/N) protests his teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>So you claim,</em> Luke needles, <em>And that means you didn’t even get to see the crystal I picked, let alone the finished product. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop by tomorrow to see it,” (Y/N) offers, genuinely happy that Luke’s so pleased with his creation and wants to share it with her. She takes off her jacket, walking across the room to hang it up, “How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Sure, I wa-Is that you?</em> Luke suddenly sounds more alert. There’s a flair of excitement as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, “Luke, we’ve had this bond for how many months now? Has it ever been anyone but me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I mean is that what you look like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) freezes in the middle of the room. Shit. She looks around, where did he see her reflection?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, damn. (Y/N) slowly turns around to look at where she’d just hung her jacket on the hook that just so happens to innocently sit on the wall right next to her full length mirror. He must have caught a glimpse of her as she walked over. Wow, she’s an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks in the mirror, unintentionally looking herself up and down. She blinks and looks into her own eyes, the closest she can get to looking at Luke, “Yes,” and turns away from the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N)-</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to shower, Luke,” she cuts him off, “And I think we can agree you’ve seen enough of me for one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Goodbye,” (Y/N) says firmly, blinking at her bed. </p><p>
  <span><em>...Bye.</em> And he’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over to her reflection to hiss at it, “You’re pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the fuck did she get off being concerned what a man she’s never met and who lives halfway across the galaxy thinks of her? What the fuck is wrong with her? That her first concern had been that she’s a little disheveled from her tumble from the window and her hair is windswept from fighting and her face might be a bit swollen from where she was punched, and not that Luke now knows what she looks like and how that puts her in danger? Someone in the galaxy now has her face linked to a Force user. What if something happened to Luke? What if the Empire captures him? What if Vader convinces him to turn? (Y/N) is in jeopardy now, even more than she was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grabs her pajamas with a growl, “Idiot.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER WARNING: very brief, non-graphic implied/referenced sexual assault. Nothing actually happens in the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs in frustration and then says, “Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke slips into her mind, “Are you going to come see my lightsaber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was in a better mood, she would make a joke about how that sounds like euphemism. But (Y/N) just purses her lips and replies, “Yes, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>“Alright,” he says expectantly and slips away as quickly as he came. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at the navicomputer, seeing she has an hour before the Callisto will come out of lightspeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves over to his side, not bothering to knock since Luke knows she’s coming, and settles into the place in his head that’s been made for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke starts walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) frowns, “I can come back?”</p><p>
  <span>“No need, I’m just getting my lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...brought your lightsaber...to the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And left it there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really, really don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke steps into the bathroom. And he walks right up to the mirror. And stands there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) immediately clamps down on her emotions to hide any sort of response. She sees blue eyes, dark hair sweeping across his forehead, skin lightly tanned by the twin suns. She swallows. Woah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks away after a few seconds, saying, “Oh, here it is,” and grabs his lightsaber from where it innocently sits on the sink. And then promptly leaves the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks several times. Did he...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” she eventually says, “you wouldn’t know subtlety if it came up and slapped you across the face. Did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, “That wouldn’t be very subtle of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t help but laugh, “You’re an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. But it’s only fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, remembering how that had been Luke’s logic about sharing their last names. She understands what Luke is trying to do by showing her what he looks like. There is no doubt that he knows she’s worried by him seeing her face, especially given how she had kicked him out immediately afterward. And (Y/N) has always been vocal over her not wanting him, or anyone for that matter, knowing too much about her. So, he had revealed his face in an attempt to level the playing field again. A mutually assured destruction type thing, that she can now fuck his life up if he tries anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t quite translate. First, Luke has never really had any reservations about sharing with (Y/N). While she had gone out of her way to avoid showing her face, it’s most likely just happenstance that Luke hadn’t revealed his yet. Second, the Empire already knows what Luke looks like, so her knowing doesn’t put him at risk. It would be knowing his location that gives (Y/N) the leg up on others, and the idiot had offered that up on a silver platter within moments of meeting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, though, nothing (Y/N) knows about Luke actually puts him at risk because she will never turn him over to the Empire. (Y/N) knows what happens to Force users that end up in Vader’s clutches and that’s the last thing she wants for Luke. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) swallows. Is that not the same for Luke about her? He knows her name, her job, her ship, her base of operations on Nevarro. That is more than enough information for him to find her, even without knowing her face. Luke could easily trick, intimidate, or buy an identification out of Greef or someone else in the Guild. But he hadn’t. He respects her privacy most of the time and does his best when their situation makes that difficult. </p><p>
  <span>Luke is a good man. She can sense and see that. He’s consistently shown concern for her safety and worried over injuries that she hadn’t given a second thought about. Luke wants her to be safe as well. Oh. That’s a nice thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of (Y/N) must have always recognized this, and that’s why she hadn’t been afraid when he had seen her face. Yes, she had been shocked and annoyed at her own sloppiness. But her first concern had been the incredibly childish and superficial worry that Luke wouldn’t particularly like what he saw. Ugh, what is wrong with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sends a small feeling of appreciation and fondness towards Luke. He stumbles as he walks, but (Y/N) imagines it's just the uneven floor and not in reaction to her. </span>
</p><p>She feels a tiny flair travel across the bond and smiles to herself. </p><p>
  <span>Luke steps outside and lifts up his lightsaber, “Okay, here it is. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the use of her hands, (Y/N) uses Luke’s eyes to trace over the body and up to where the blade will come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a cool top piece,” she offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! It actually reminds me of Ben’s, that’s why I picked it. I wish I could have grabbed his lightsaber before we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was on the Death Star. He sacrificed himself so Leia, Han, Chewie, the droids, and I could escape. Vader killed him, sort of, and his lightsaber was still on the station when it blew. It’s floating around in space somewhere, I imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums, “Does it turn on?”</span>
</p><p>Luke answers by activating it. The trigger noise sounds a bit strange, but the blade extends without issue. It’s a beautiful green color and looks solid. </p><p>
  <span>“It looks nice,” she offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it? I was worried...something seems off,” he waves it through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that I can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke steps forward to deliver a strike at no one. He seems to fight with both hands, strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Yoda teach you how to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not even sure he has a lightsaber, I never saw it if he does,” Luke raises his lightsaber like he’s blocking someone else’s, “No one really taught me, I’ve just been figuring it out on my own. Did Dalia teach you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” (Y/N) answers, “she did her best to give me a taste of all the forms-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there are seven forms...I think? Maybe it was nine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, mainly how aggressive you are as a fighter and what you’re fighting against. Like some are better for deflecting blaster fire instead of fighting someone else wielding a lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Which one do you use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I really use any in particular. I need people who see me using a saber to think I’m some average bounty hunter who stumbled across it. If I was out here doing flips and intricate moves, it would be hard to deny that I had training. I’ve never really fought someone else who has a lightsaber. I just use it to deflect blaster fire, so I guess I stick to that type of style. But I’ve also been known to be more aggressive at times, so I’m not always on defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t answer, he just keeps practicing with his new lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, “Maybe the weight’s different.”</span>
</p><p>“No, not like that,” Luke elaborates, “The connection to the saber feels different.”</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you made this one,” she explains, “I’m sure you felt a connection to the old one, since it was your father’s. But this is one is all yours. Your signature is now woven into every piece you picked and the circuits and the crystal and the gears you used to put it together. Dalia told me that the Jedi at the Temple used to say your lightsaber was your life. That it was more than just something used to protect your life, your lightsaber is a part of you, a symbol for you. I don’t know how true that is, but there’s definitely something there. Your lightsaber is a special thing, unique to you, and tangible proof of your connection to the Force. It’s something only a select group of people can use. Everything you do with your saber means something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke straightens, deactivating the lightsaber and starts walking back to Ben’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m arriving soon,” (Y/N) says, “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. And thank you for explaining everything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” she answers quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances over her shoulder, not sure if that was actually for her or not, and sees a male approaching her. He seems vaguely familiar, but (Y/N) can’t quite place him. She’s seen a lot of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she answers in a very simple way, giving away nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, “You’re Guild, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks him up and down, realizing that’s where she’s seen him before. He’s in the Guild, he frequents Greef’s cantina just like she does. (Y/N) thinks he’s one of the few who uses the rooms offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replies smoothly, “I’d ask you the same, but I think it would be redundant at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, “Yeah, I suppose,” offering his hand, “I’m Daek’o.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) takes it, shaking briefly, “(Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Mandalorian’s friend, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My reputation precedes me,” (Y/N) tips an imaginary hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o laughs again. He asks, “So, what’s a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the job, actually. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same. I got here a couple of weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyebrow raises, “You haven’t found your target yet? Having some trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This town is small. Even if the guy’s an idiot, he should have been able to find his target by now or realize that they aren’t here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o gets a strange look on his face, “No, I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth quirks, “Well, why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o smiles at her pleasantly, indicating a small building. It looks abandoned, but (Y/N) can sense someone inside. She nods amicably and follows Daek’o, but she’s getting more suspicious by the second. (Y/N) watches the back of his head as he leads her into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a small warehouse, not much inside. There’s a ship, (Y/N) isn’t sure of the name, and some old boxes. She spots a small room to the right, there’s a light on inside and it seems insulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o shrugs, “Not sure. It’s been empty for a while, though. I moved my ship here after finding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads her over behind some stacked boxes and (Y/N) freezes in place at what she sees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a Twi’lek, a female with light orange skin that shows off her bruises, chained to the wall. She scrambles away from them the best she can, her pleading words muffled by her gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is (Y/N)’s target. Her name is Yara. She’s an escaped slave from Jabba’s harem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it she’s the one you came here for?” Daek’o asks, hand resting casually on his belt near the hostler, “This town isn’t very big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was,” (Y/N) admits freely, “but I can see my services aren’t required. You’ll have no issue from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>relaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask, though,” she still hasn’t looked away from Yara, “why haven’t you left yet? Trying to extort more money from Jabba? I should warn you, he won’t take kindly to that if you’re found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. That’s not it,” Daek’o says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o’s smile is twisted, “Just look at her. She’s beautiful. Jabba won’t mind if I enjoy her for a while. Especially considering what he does to disobedient slaves. She should be thanking me for keeping her from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles sweetly at him, “I understand now. And you’re right, she’s very pretty. I haven’t seen many with orange skin before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to have a go at her?” Daek’o asks, “One Guild member to another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” (Y/N) grins sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>D’aeko laughs, “I knew you would, I see how you haven’t been able to look away from her. Maybe you’ll be open to working with someone other than the Mandalorian in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll depend on how good she is,” (Y/N) teases, touching his arm lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o winks at her and crouches down by Yara to grab her face, “This is my friend, (Y/N), and she is going to spend some one-on-one time with you. Be good to her, or we’ll be having another chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara says something that’s lost in the fabric of the gag, fresh tears running down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o stands and steps back, “She’s all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances over at him, asking sweetly, “Mind giving us some privacy? I don’t like an audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Daek’o answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” (Y/N) says as she unzips her jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Yara one final hard look and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) waits until his footsteps fade away and she quietly moves to watch him walk away. Daek’o goes into the small room, closing the door behind him. From that angle, he can’t see more than the wall above Yara’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hurries over to Yara and the Twi’lek sobs behind the gag. </span>
</p><p>“Hey! Hey!” (Y/N) whispers, “Stop!”</p><p>
  <span>Yara just struggles more, arms moving to try and block (Y/N)’s advances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Yara, please!</em>” (Y/N) says in Twi’leki, which makes Yara stop struggling out of surprise, “<em>Please, listen to me! I know you’re scared, but you need to listen to me. I’m here to help you, okay? I need you to stay calm.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods, sniffling. (Y/N) waves her hand, unlocking the cuffs and pulls them away from Yara’s limbs and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara looks up at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>“Just stay calm, okay? This is what we’re going to do: I’m going to take off your gag and I want you to scream like I’m hurting you. Can you do that?”</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods. </span>
</p><p>“Alright, hold on,” (Y/N) sits back, carefully moving Yara’s body. (Y/N) holds her close, pointing past some of the boxes, “Do you see that door?”</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods, mumbling something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I tell you, I want you to run for it as fast as you can. Okay? As fast as you can. I’ll come find you after I deal with that bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods, blinking tears from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready to scream.”</span>
</p><p>She reaches up and pulls the gag out of Yara’s mouth, letting it fall to rest on her sternum. </p><p>
  <span>Yara screams loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta girl!” Daek’o calls from his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara screams again, throwing her head back. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) gets into a crouched position, freeing Yara’s path, “Run! Now!”</p><p>
  <span>Yara scrambles to her feet, taking off towards the door, and (Y/N) runs at Daek’o. He spots Yara running and starts shouting, “Hey! Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He storms out of the small room and is met by (Y/N)’s fist. Daek’o stumbles back, hand coming up to his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daek’o’s a bounty hunter, so he doesn’t go down easy. He pulls a knife, slicing through the air at (Y/N). She leaps back, blade missing her by just a few inches. Daek’o swings again and (Y/N) blocks it by hitting his forearm with hers. He kicks her in the gut, knocking her back. Daek’o jumps at her, dragging them both down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels her temper flair violently as they tumble to the ground. It’s quite clear what has been going on between Daek’o and Yara for the past few weeks. Those bruises on every inch of Yara’s body are fresh, her flesh is rubbed raw by the metal of the cuffs, her begging and crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) punches Daek’o, bringing her knee up to hit his vulnerable stomach. Daek’o yells in pain and (Y/N) pushes him so she can climb on top. She shouts wordlessly and punches him, over and over, knocking his head from side to side with each blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits back on her heels and raises her hand, lifting Daek’o up to his feet. She shoves with the Force and Daek’o flies through the air, back slamming into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stands, snarling, “You disgust me,” and shoves him further against the wall, “You are the worst kind of person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Daek’o dares to ask, “She’s just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a person!” (Y/N) hisses, tightening her grip, taking a step closer, “She’s been through enough in her life! And you capture her and do this to her!”</span>
</p><p>“It’s not like she isn’t used to it,” Daek’o manages to say. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shoves him further against the wall. His face goes red from the pressure and his limbs shake. She spits, “You fucking bastard! You were going to do all of that and then take her back to Jabba?!”</span>
</p><p>She brings her fingers closer together, anger and hatred coursing through her and channeling down her arm to her hand and through the air to wrap around his neck even tighter. </p><p>
  <span>“I-I,” Daek’o gasps, “The Guild’s motto,” gasp, “is no,” gasp, “questions asked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) steps closer to him, “Yes,” she growls, “just like there won’t be any for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs her lightsaber from her belt, activating it as she slices through the air. The blade cuts through his body and the wall behind it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face freezes in its shocked expression, veins bulging from his desperate attempts to draw in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) steps back, only then releasing her hold. Daek’o’s corpse falls to the ground in multiple pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts her saber back on her belt and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara is hiding outside, in the alley across the street. (Y/N) can sense her crouched behind a dumpster, watching to see which one of them comes out of the warehouse. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) crosses the street slowly to not be intimidating, “Yara? It’s safe now, he’s dead.”</p><p>
  <span>Yara swallows, looking at her suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Guild,” (Y/N) raises her hands, “but I’m not going to turn you in. Okay? If I just wanted to snatch up the reward, I wouldn’t have freed you. You can trust me.”</span>
</p><p>Yara looks her up and down, slowly standing. </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re afraid and I know you’re hurting. How about we go to my ship and you can shower and have something eat. Sleep on an actual bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t hurt you. And I know that’s hard for you to believe, but I need you to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) holds out her hand, palm open and inviting. Yara shuffles closer and tentatively places her hand in (Y/N)’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>“Wh-what is your name?”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows Yara must have been too scared earlier to really hear Daek’o provide it, so she offers without malice, “(Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” The pronunciation is a bit off, but it’s close enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My ship is not far from here, can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this way,” (Y/N) takes a step, compelling Yara to follow while not actually dragging her. Poor girl’s been forced to do enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes willingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is filling a second bowl with soup when Yara enters the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances over her shoulder, “Hi. Have a seat, I have food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara sits down at the table. She’s fresh out of the shower, her skin is clean and there’s a brightness in her eyes now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) places a bowl in front of Yara, “This is some soup, nothing too heavy. I’m sure you haven’t eaten very much recently. There’s some pieces of meat in it, you need to start building up. Here’s some bread and fruit too. There’s plenty, so don’t worry about taking too much, but I do encourage moderation. I’d hate for you to get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods, offering a quiet, “Thank you,” and starts eating her soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) brings over glasses of water and sits down in her own chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your curious,” (Y/N) begins, “about what’s to come next. I want you to know that it’s entirely up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara frowns as she continues to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you anywhere in the galaxy you want to go. Ryloth. Somewhere you have family or friends. Anywhere. I know I said it before, but I want to reiterate that I’m not going to turn you in. I don’t like slavers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question? It’s for your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get so far away from Jabba? I know slaves in Tatooine typically have chips that will...encourage you not to leave. I know you have one because that’s what the tracking fobs were synced to. Is it damaged or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara takes a long drink of water and then answers quietly, “I-I have a chip. I am...not sure where it is. I believe it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one tampered with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara shakes her head, “J-Jabba...Oola told me t-that he doesn’t like to use them. He-he wants the...s-slave to be returned. S-s-so he can p-punish them himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s nostrils flair as her anger spikes, “I understand. Okay, so here’s what I want to do: I want to remove the chip. That way you can’t be tracked and Jabba can’t use it when you aren’t returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will you do that?”</span>
</p><p>“I’ll use a scanner to find it. And then I’ll cut it out.”</p><p>
  <span>Yara flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” (Y/N) says comfortingly, “I’ll give you something for the pain and I’ll do it as clean as possible. I think we should do it, so you can be safe, but I won’t force you. It’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara grabs a piece of bread, taking a small bite. She chews slowly and swallows. She nods, “Okay. You can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles kindly, “I’m glad. I know this is a lot to take in right now. As for where I take you, I don’t need an answer right now. But think about it, okay? If you don’t have anywhere to go, I know some places that will be good. Naboo, for example. No slavery, no violence. They like the arts. Can you sing? Or dance maybe? You look like you could dance? There are always places looking for that. Or you could be a server. You don’t have to decide right now,” (Y/N) huffs, feeling her cheeks warm, “Sorry, I know I’m rambling. I just want you to know that you have a whole new galaxy in front of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can see the fear in Yara’s eyes as she says, “How...how do you want me to repay you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to repay me,” (Y/N) assured her, “You’ve been through enough, you’re owed this. And more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara nods and smiles tentatively, “Thank you. (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone has some explaining to do...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks up from her book, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke slips into her mind, <em>Are you okay?</em></span>
</p><p>She looks around in confusion, not sure why he’s asking. She’s been sitting in the cockpit for a few hours now, not doing anything that would make distress or any sort of concerning emotion inadvertently travel across the bond, “Yes?”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is silent, but she can sense he’s anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, spit it out. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...I sensed something earlier today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure. It was...dark and twisted. And it was coming from the bond. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) winces, “Ah. Yes. Well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? Did someone find you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” (Y/N) swallows, knowing it’s no use stalling, “I...well, I choked someone with the Force today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) bites the inside of her cheek. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)...that’s...that’s pretty dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell were you thinking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes, “Don’t lecture me, Luke, I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N), you told me that you weren’t a Sith. And I know! I know you don’t look at the Force that way. But you choked someone! That’s hard to call ‘grey area’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know it was dark, alright?! It isn’t what it looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like you choked someone with the Force. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slumps into her seat, “You’re such a fucking child.”</span>
</p><p>A flair of frustration. <em>Tell me what it is, then.</em></p><p>(Y/N) closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I was on a hunt, but someone beat me to the punch. This bounty hunter...he was holding the target in some shed. He’d had her there for weeks and had her chained to the wall. He was,” her fists clench, “...hurting her. He even said I could have a go at her. And then he was going to take her back to Jabba. She was a slave! She was a slave and he was doing all of that to her! And he didn’t think there was anything wrong with it!”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) wipes a hand down her face, “I was so angry. I unchained her and told her to run. I fought the guy and I was so mad at him. I lost control, okay? I choked him and killed him. I was so mad. So, get over it, okay? He was scum and I’m glad he’s dead. And I don’t need you to lecture me, I hate myself enough for going back to that place.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Going back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) leans forward just so she can smack her head against the control board repeatedly. Fuck fuck fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N). Don’t do that, you don’t need to answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bangs her head one more time for good measure and sits back. She sighs, “After I left and started bounty hunting, I was angry all of the time. I was in so much pain from the broken bond and I...shit, I hated myself so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I...I lied to you before about leaving Onoam. I said I left in the middle of the night, but I actually left the next morning. I had to finish my shift and wanted to sleep a couple of hours before leaving. I was stupid, I was so stupid. My father got there to catch me on the way to the transport station. I needed to leave. And I needed him to let me go and not try to find me. I was leaving to protect him and the rest of my family.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I said horrible things to him,” (Y/N) clenches her fists, “Nasty lies and just...things you should never tell your parent. I yelled at him and told him that I hated him and said that he had ruined my life and so much more. I wanted him to hate me by the end so he wouldn’t try to come after me. It worked and I left. I was so mad at myself, I felt terrible about what I said to him. I was in a really bad place. I embraced the darker side of the Force and let my anger get the better of me. I was violent and took my frustration out on my targets and people who got in the way. I wanted them to feel a fraction of the pain I did. My lightsaber was a dark orange back then, I’d only just started to cleanse it. I couldn’t undo my efforts, but I wished I could. I wanted my saber to be red, I didn’t care. I was so filled with hatred, I knew I must have been destined to be a Sith. I lashed out and got into fights just for the hell of it and I drank to numb the horrible pain I felt in my body and in my heart.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment. He finally asks, <em>What made you change?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “I got sloppy. It was messing with my hunting and I was using the Force too much. It was overwhelming, tasting the power I held over people. One day, I looked in the mirror. I was cleaning blood off of my skin, blood that wasn’t mine, and I realized I didn’t recognize the person I saw in the mirror. It wasn’t me. She was angry and looked close to death. I hated that person more than I hated myself, which I hadn’t thought was possible. I realized how far I had fallen and was disgusted. So, I cleaned myself up and started fresh. I flew to some planet, I don’t even know the name of it, and stayed there for a month. I mediated and worked on my pain management and took up the efforts to cleanse my crystal again. I wanted to leave that dirty orange and everything it represented behind. By the end of the month, the saber was a rich golden color and I felt calmer. I couldn’t completely shake the pain, I don’t know if I ever will, or the regret over the last words I had with my father. But I did my best to move on and did my best to be better.”</span>
</p><p>Luke is silent. </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my evidence that you can come back from the dark side. I came as close to being a Sith as you can get, probably crossed the line if I’m being honest. But I managed to come back to a lighter shade of the Force. I’m no Jedi, and I still have my darker moments. But I don’t use the dark side and don’t let my emotions control me all the time. It’s not an exact science, I’ll never really lose all that badness, but I think I’ve come a long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So...you really crossed over and then came back? You had all that hatred and you were able to overcome it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Today...was a fluke. I don’t like slavers. And I don’t like people who hurt others. I told you before I don’t take jobs offered by slavers. That was a lie. I take them all the time and free the slaves. I track them down, take out their tracker, take them anywhere they want in the galaxy, and let them go with some money. I send money home to my family and make sure Mando always takes the bigger cut so he can help his people. I do what I can to help others and try to make up for the blood I spilt,” she sighs, “There you have it, Luke. You know all of my secrets now. Do with them what you will, but don’t lecture me about the dark side of the Force. I know it well, it’s spread across my bloody history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs, <em>(Y/N)-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t. I told you before that I won’t leave you like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes to keep from crying, “I’m damaged goods, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to me. </em>
</p><p>“Luke, you don’t-”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do know you. You said so yourself that I know all of your secrets now. I know you better than anyone else could. And I’m telling you right now that I don’t think you're damaged goods. And I don’t hate you, because I know you’re thinking that right now. I’m not leaving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) smiles softly. Luke does know her pretty well after all. She had been thinking about how he probably hated her. Given his strong convictions about how there are only Jedi and Sith, (Y/N) had believed he would write her off as no better than Vader and the Emperor and cut all ties. </p><p>
  <span>She can feel an ocean of emotions at the other end of the bond, knowing Luke is ready to dump it on her if she wants it. (Y/N) reaches out to express her openness and gratefulness for Luke’s support. The floodgates open and (Y/N) grabs the warm feelings and wraps herself up in them like they’re a blanket. She sends back a wave of her own feelings and can sense Luke accept them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both quiet for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) finally breaks the silence, offering a quiet, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slips into Luke’s mind. She looks through his eyes, taking in the cantina and it’s patrons. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on here? Day drinking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m meeting with Leia, Lando, and Chewie. Leia’s already here, she’s just in the bathroom. Chewie and Lando are coming together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going after Han soon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to. I want to hear from them before deciding anything. I’m not the only one making preparations. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums, <em>Are you feeling more confident with your abilities? </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I’m glad to have a lightsaber again, I feel like a real Jedi now. And I think I have a better understanding of the Force. The bond’s really helped me connect better, and it’s been nice to have someone to talk to. Thank you for that. You’ve opened my mind to a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, <em>You’re welcome. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks up to see Leia, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry,” Luke scoots over so Leia can sit, “Were you standing here long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Leia slides into the booth, “You just seem distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shakes his head, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighs, leaning back against the worn cushion, “I hope we can make a real plan today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t make one the last time you met?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it was too early to anticipate things. We needed to make sure Lando could gain Jabba’s trust before trying to put things in motion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lando? He’s at Jabba’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, he’s our inside man. He’s getting the lay of the palace, seeing how Jabba operates. He’s masquerading as a bounty hunter, blending in with the crowd. Lando’s our way in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chewie, Leia, the droids, and I. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark skinned man, Lando, and a lumbering Wookiee, Chewie, walk over to the booth. Leia stands to hug Lando in greeting and touch Chewie’s arm, offering quiet words. Luke’s focus is on Lando, who slides into the booth on the other side. The two men shake hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyes flicker over Lando’s features, taking in a handsome face, groomed hair and mustache, and winning smile. She can feel the taste of a rich, smooth alcohol, the smell of money and something exotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, how are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to be in the company of people I can stand for once,” Lando offers. </span>
</p><p>“It won’t be much longer.”</p><p>
  <span>Leia reclaims her seat beside Luke and Chewie sits down next to Lando. His head is facing away from the room, probably to hide his face from the small crowd. As a known affiliate of Han, far more than the other three, he’s most likely to be recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Lando says, “what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things going with you and Jabba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I’m winning him over. Helped out in a few situations before things got too messy. But...I think I need more. There was an execution recently and I wasn’t on the skiffs.”</span>
</p><p>Leia shifts, “Does that matter?”</p><p>Lando nods at Luke, “Mr. Grew-Up-On-Tatooine says so.”</p><p>
  <span>“Jabba only puts the people he trusts the most on the skiffs,” Luke supplies, “We need him to trust Lando, and it’s important he be there if things go worst case scenario.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s worst case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taken to the Sarlacc Pit to be executed. Best case: we get Han unfrozen and slip out in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you’ve thought this out. What are you proposing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Should I leave?</em> (Y/N) suddenly realizes that she has no place here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>No, you can stay. I prefer it actually, I’d like to hear your opinion. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke begins, “I think I should give R2 and 3PO to Jabba as a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie barks softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his hand, “It’s only a ruse. I want him to know I’m coming, with the intention to barter for Han. The droids will be a token of good will and have Jabba focused on my arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia taps her fingers on the table, “You would want both droids to go? Isn’t that risky, giving Jabba two more things to lord over us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jabba won’t see it that way, he doesn’t value a droid’s life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re both needed there,” Lando says, “We need pieces in play, in different areas to cover all aspects. I could pull strings to make sure there are openings in particular places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Luke nods eagerly. </span>
</p><p>Chewie growls. </p><p>
  <span>“Next, Leia would bring you in under the guise of collecting the bounty.”</span>
</p><p>He barks. </p><p>“Yes,” Luke laughs, “like we did on the Death Star. Jabba will be so focused on my coming arrival that he wouldn’t think anything of Chewie being reunited with Han in a sense. And this way you’d both be there to help with the escape. That’s three of you, two in Jabba’s good graces. Then, I would come.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, <em>Luke, why do you need to come?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you need to be there? It would be redundant. Lando and Leia are more than capable of freeing Han. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to sit on the sidelines-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t. You said so yourself that you would give the droids as a gift to warn that you’re coming. You’re the big target, the thing Jabba will be focused on. Why bother coming at all? He’ll be so obsessed over you, he won’t notice the rest of them slip out from under his nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if something goes wrong? I can’t leave them there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It might not go wrong. You said the best case scenario is freeing Han and slipping away in the middle of the night. There’s no need for you in that situation, you’d be better off as a getaway driver or something. But if something goes wrong, maybe Jabba catches them in the act or as they try to escape, you aren’t caught up in it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Lando could tell me if things went wrong, if Leia is the one to act. He could watch from the shadows and join in the escape if it gets that far, just not the actual rescue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly. And if you need to come in, then you can do just that. You said giving him the droids was only a ruse, I take it you don’t think Jabba will barter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Han’s of great value to him as a trophy. And he’ll be angered by Leia’s betrayal in trying to steal Han away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, what will happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll try to capture me, which I’ll have to allow so no one gets hurt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jabba will probably want to kill us in some way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if you went to the worst case scenario on purpose?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want me to encourage Jabba to take us to the Sarlacc?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d be together that way. If you make Jabba angry enough, he’ll probably just say ‘Fuck it, throw them all into the sand monster’. You, Han, Chewie, and maybe Leia will be on the skiffs. Lando will be there as a trusted grunt. Those are good odds. You know Jabba, will he take the bait?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, definitely. I know I could get to him. But I’ll need my lightsaber and it will be taken once I’m captured. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there somewhere that you could put it where they wouldn’t find it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know...R2! I could hide in it one of R2’s compartments. Lando would make sure he’s stationed somewhere that he could get it to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks, looking at Leia, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel his embarrassment, “Oh, uh, no. I was thinking about the plan to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia scowls at him, “Chewie is worried about your idea of coming to free Han. If we’re trying to slip away in the night, it would be better to have a getaway speeder ready. I think Lando or I should unfreeze Han, since we’ll already be inside. You could wait outside and help us escape. That way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way I’d be in the clear in case something goes wrong and I need to come get you all later. I agree, I was just thinking the same thing. It’s good to have multiple pieces at play, but I’d be redundant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>That’s my word!</em> (Y/N) teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great minds, I guess,” Lando offers, “So, Leia brings Chewie in and we free Han at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods, “I think it should just be Leia. He’s not going to be very trusting of you, Lando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando rubs the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know the whole story like we do,” Luke offers in a comforting way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie barks. </span>
</p><p>Lando nods, “Alright, that’s our best bet. If we want to sneak out without anyone discovering us, he can’t be shouting at me for betraying all of you.”</p><p>
  <span>Chewie ruffles his hair lightly, offering a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Lando betrayed you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Han and him are friends. Han thought he could take the Falcon to Bespin and be safe there since Lando was the Baron Administrator. But the Empire got there first and Lando betrayed them to keep everyone in the city safe from Vader. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see how that’s a betrayal...but it was the right choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. Leia and Han didn’t know that at the time though, they didn’t know the whole story. All they knew was one minute Lando was telling them that they were welcome there and the next minute Vader was freezing Han in carbonite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie barks. </span>
</p><p>Luke shifts, “I’ll come at that point. Jabba will be expecting me, so I’ll have to allow myself to be captured. We can work around it.”</p><p>“How?” Leia asks, “If it comes to that point, only Lando will be free.”</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than capable of taking out some second rate goons,” Lando offers suavely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Leia says flatly, “but I’d prefer my own weapon all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I carry more than one weapon already, no one will think something’s off. I have no idea what condition Han will be in by the time we get around to rescuing him, he’ll have spent several months in carbonite. I’ll have a weapon for you, Chewie here, and myself. And if we aren’t together when this goes down, there are blasters laying around everywhere. You can just grab one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growls. </span>
</p><p>“I’ve made a new lightsaber,” Luke offers.</p><p>“Have you?” Leia raises an eyebrow, “Good.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods, “I think I’ll give it to R2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s a special little astrodroid, Luke,” Lando jokes, “but I don’t think he’d make much use of a lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bursts out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a flicker of amusement and annoyance, <em>Shut it. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I want him to have it so when I’m captured, it won’t be taken away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Leia says severely, “You want to go into Jabba’s palace...unarmed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugs, “If we reach the point that I need to come, I’ll have to be captured. I can’t risk getting into a fight and having any of you put in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t not have a weapon, it’s dangerous and Jabba will know something is happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando just said there’s blasters all over the place. If I need a weapon and can’t get my saber from R2, I’ll just grab one of the blasters. As for Jabba, I’m a Jedi. I’m against violence and am coming there to barter, not fight. It won’t seem that strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia crosses her arms, “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just have to make sure that we end up in a situation where R2 can get you the lightsaber,” Lando says, tapping his fingers rhythmically. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead, Luke, tell them our crazy idea. I want to see the looks on their faces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we force the worst case scenario.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie roars loudly, smacking his hand on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia plants her face firmly in her hand, “We’re all going to die.” </span>
</p><p>Lando looks at Luke like he’s grown a second head and asks, “Were you wandering around the desert without any water for the last week?”</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize how crazy that sounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Luke says, “but that guarantees we’re together. You’ll be on the skiff as a guard, the rest of us as prisoners. You set it up that 3PO and R2 are on the barge and R2 can easily get the lightsaber to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando nods, stroking his chin, “I can make an opening for 3PO as Jabba’s translator droid, which means he goes with Jabba everywhere. R2 can be stationed on the barge to serve drinks or something, which will put him there when we set off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie barks. </span>
</p><p>“Have you met me?” Lando asks, “Of course I can do it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he always like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Leia says carefully, “You think this is a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>“Yes, and one easily achieved. Jabba’s a brute who rules with fear and force. He’s not going to think things out, especially if we make him angry. The angrier, the better. Leia betrays him by springing Han, I come in and defy him, he’ll be pissed. I grew up under Jabba’s rule, I know how he is. We make him mad and he’ll sentence us all to death. We go to the Pit and everyone’s in place. Easy.”</p><p>“Easy? We’ll be surrounded by armed guards and hovering over a giant sand monster. There isn’t a lot of room for error.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke shifts, “I’ve...been training with the Force a lot. I’ve gotten better since Bespin. I know I can do this, I know we can do this. And this isn’t even the first option! It’s the backup to a much simpler, safer plan. I doubt it’ll even come to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good plan,” Lando nods slowly, “The first is cut and dry, basic rescue mission that should go without a hitch. And if it does by some chance, we’ll be so prepared, Jabba won’t know what’s happening until it’s already happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look at Leia. She blinks at them, before sighing, “Alright. I prefer the first one much more, but it’s good to have the backup. Just in case. What still has to be done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to become one of Jabba’s favorites so you can get on the skiff,” Luke tells Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And be ready to take droids out of commission so 3PO and R2 have their places,” Leia adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Leia can’t show her face,” Luke answers, “We’re out of the Empire’s reach all the way out here, so these people,” he gestures around the cantina, “won’t recognize her. But Jabba will. She needs a disguise, preferably one that makes her look the part of a hardened bounty hunter who could capture someone like Chewbacca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie roars pridefully. </span>
</p><p>Luke glances over Chewie’s shoulder and if (Y/N) were in her body, she’d freeze in place. </p><p>“I can get her something,” Lando offers. </p><p>
  <span>Luke looks back at Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) hums, <em>I’m trying to think of a way to tell you something without you freaking out and calling attention to yourself. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell, just tell me. It can’t be worse than what you’ve got me picturing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look back over at the bar. Do you see that short Ubese man?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know Ubese on sight. Is it the guy in the mask?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I know him. He’s a bounty hunter named Boushh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he here for us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) frowns, <em>I don’t know, I can’t read his mind from across the galaxy. You know Tatooine better than me, isn’t this place always crawling with bounty hunters looking for scraps from Jabba?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, he might not be here for you. But it’s hard to tell what he’s seeing with that mask. If it were me, I wouldn’t let him leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you suggest?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How tall is Leia? Looks about his height, wouldn’t you say? Similar build. And she’d definitely look the part of a seasoned bounty hunter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a genius. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I try. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The galaxy could use more people like you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You don’t really mean that...or want it,” and amuses herself with the idea of multiple Force sensitive bounty hunters roaming the galaxy to avoid looking over at where Naboo sits beyond her cockpit window.  </p><p>
  <span>Yara had ultimately decided to go to Naboo, as (Y/N) had suggested. She had just dropped Yara off on Onoam, encouraging her to go to the cantina that (Y/N) had worked at after leaving Keren. Tam, her old boss, would find a spot for Yara, or send her to someone else who could. Regardless, Yara will be safe there. And the money (Y/N) had given her would ensure she could get food and somewhere to live comfortably from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Leave it alone, Luke.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t lie to me, (Y/N). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs, “I beg to differ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I can feel that you want to go visit them. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘leave it alone’ did you not understand?”</span>
</p><p><em>I want to see what Naboo really looks like,</em> Luke tells her, <em>The way you describe it, it sounds like a fairy tale. All that water and Theed Palace and the streets of Keren. And I want to see your house and the booth you sat in at your father’s cantina. </em></p><p>
  <span>“Go yourself,” she snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t, I’m busy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what I mean, and you’re being deliberately difficult. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you this long to figure that out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha ha. I think it would be good for you to go back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on. Don’t you have any fond memories?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I do,” (Y/N) quickly plugs in Nevarro’s coordinates, “but they feel like they were a lifetime ago. I’m not the same person I was back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”</p><p><em>I’ve been paying more attention than you think,</em> Luke says cryptically. </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” (Y/N) answers dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums absently to herself as she pulls the fitted sheet off from around her mattress. She makes a mental note to buy a new one soon, because this one looks like it’s seen better days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightens to walk over and grab the fresh set of sheets, happy to feel how her back doesn’t protest the change of position. Her pain level has been at an all time low recently, something that thrills (Y/N). She’d been hovering at the same level for the past three years or so, with it briefly spiking when Luke had unknowingly stumbled across the old bond. But recently, the pain is lessening. It’s rare that she wakes up anymore with stiff fingers and joints aching like she’s an arthritic, old woman. And, while she still keeps her distance, (Y/N) can feel that the wound left behind when Dalia was ripped away is healing. The constant headache it gives her has faded into the background noise of the general pain she always feels, which is a very nice change of pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) tucks her pillow into its case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” (Y/N) jumps, clutching at her chest, “I forgot you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to sing. It was my job on Onoam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said that you were a server.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I was. That’s what I got hired for, but once my boss realized I could sing, she had me perform a few nights a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So, you can like...really sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck does that even mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She can hear the pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t answer, she just leans over to glare at her reflection in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “Come on! How am I supposed to know if you’re any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t hear you sing, how will I know if you’re any good? I know you performed on Onoam, but maybe Naboo has low standards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that Naboo’s major exports include our art, right?” (Y/N) asks flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means nothing to me if I don’t get a sample of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not singing for you,” (Y/N) fights her smile even though he couldn’t see it if it did show on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you afraid of? That you actually aren’t that good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “I can tell you’re just trying to bait me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is silent. She finally says, “Look, even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I wouldn’t know what to sing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever you were just humming. It sounded nice enough. Or maybe it doesn’t because you’re actually a horrible singer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowls, “...Fine. I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” he sing-songs in response, smugness radiating across the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) moves to stand in front of the mirror, “Just keep in mind that I don’t have any music and I’m out of practice, so it won’t be as nice as it was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her hands over her head and cocks her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a dance routine?” Luke sounds positively tickled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, asshole, there’s a dance routine. Now, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She counts off in her head and starts singing. (Y/N) smiles at her reflection, bobbing her hip. Her arms swing across her body artfully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song is in a language foreign to (Y/N), she isn’t sure if it’s one that’s just fallen out of fashion or was brought to Naboo from the other side of the galaxy at some point in time. She doesn’t know what the words mean, she just knows it sounds nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) steps closer to the mirror, smiling broadly as she continues to sing. She can hear the music in her head and dances in rhythm with it. She knows she looks ridiculous, but it makes sense to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance routine isn’t too fancy, just enough movement to keep the attention of the crowd and to make the lights hit her dress in an alluring way. (Y/N) had always felt a bit silly in the dress, a sparkly, tight fitting thing, but it had been a part of the bigger picture so she had worn it without complaint. She remembers Tam altering the dress because it had been a bit too long and helping her with hair and makeup the first few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been a bit hesitant to perform at first. Club Indee is one of the high end cantinas of Onoam, not some backend joint like the cantina Luke keeps meeting his friends in. It had been daunting to stand on a stage in front of a huge crowd of Naboo’s elite, but (Y/N) had known her own voice so she had agreed to give it a go. And after the first night, it had been easy for Tam to convince her to make it a regular thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) performs a quick sequence of footwork, arm arching into the air over her head. She offers a wink to the imagined crowd and bends, sliding a hand down her leg before popping back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here’s where the music just plays and I walk around the tables,” (Y/N) explains, whistling the music for a moment and shimmies her hips like she used to when parading amongst the crowd of onlookers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I come back to stage for the finale,” she sings the last verse and finishes with a kick and flair of her arm that would have been on beat with the music ending, “And that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s body relaxes, arms dropping back down and she moves to grab her bundle of sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a considerable amount of silence, Luke finally says, “Do another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” (Y/N) teases, “I haven’t convinced you yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you definitely have. That was incredible,” Luke’s voice is strange, “I’ve just never seen you smile before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls and looks over at the mirror to make a hand gesture, “This means ‘fuck off’ on Naboo, in case you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bursts out laughing. He then hurries through Ben’s house to the bathroom so (Y/N) can see his reflection and says, still laughing, “And this is what we do on Tatooine,” and makes a gesture of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) starts laughing too, seeing her reflection smile and knows Luke can see it. That fact makes her smile more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs lightly as she lands the Callisto. She grabs her lightsaber and hurries out of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando!” (Y/N) approaches the Crest, “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando takes her hand and they shake firmly, “You’re late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” (Y/N) asks in confusion, frowning, “We didn’t have a meeting, did we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But Greef’s been expecting you for a while now. I was here a few weeks ago and he asked if I had heard from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she nods, “Good to know the old man still cares. I was taking it easy this time around, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Mando shoulders his rifle and they start walking towards the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Twi’lek I grabbed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head tilts, “...Tara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yara, but close. Anyway, she was one of my special cases. I spent the last couple of weeks flying around with her, I wanted her to recover a bit before dropping her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone got there before me. Daek’o.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know him, seems like a creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was,” she says darkly, “He was a creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took out the trash, got her away, removed the chip, let her rest, and let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” (Y/N) nods, “And I accidentally found two extra targets on the way, so maybe this whole ‘take it easy’ thing was a bad idea. Like I tempted fate or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you manage that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They happened to be in the same building as my actual target. Seemed foolish to let them just walk away, bad for business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get all the luck,” Mando says grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “Take the reward for them if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shakes his head, “That wouldn’t be fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fair. You’re my friend, Mando, and I know the credits would be going to a good cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same can be said about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes. She then looks him up and down, observing, “You know anyone else would have taken those credits the moment I offered them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answers, “and they probably would’ve shot you in the back to get the rest of your targets on the Callisto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “Yeah, they would’ve. Don’t worry, Mando, I won’t tell anyone that you’re secretly a big softie. You have a reputation to uphold, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I won’t tell anyone about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at us: the bounty hunters who care. They should write songs about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer if they didn’t,” Mando answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs again and asks, “Do you need to stop at the covert, or will you be able to keep me company as I wait for Greef?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” (Y/N) smiles at him, feeling a promising flair in the Force, “Maybe Greef has something we can work together on. That way I can bully you into taking extra credits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got us pinned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over at where Mando is hiding by a wall. He’s closer to the shooters, but better protected than her. She’s tucked behind some storage units that are currently being riddled with holes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Greef had offered a huge reward for the capture of Tycho Konre, a Tessek with mob connections who had crossed the wrong people and had managed to commandeer an entire town with his posse, they had known it wasn’t going to be the easiest hunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they hadn’t expected, though, is that the townspeople had apparently accepted Konre as their leader and were prepared to fight to the death to protect him. And that they’d be armed to the fucking teeth while doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Greef when we get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If! You mean if we get back!” (Y/N) calls, shooting at the people who are trying to move closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any suggestions?” Mando points his blaster and fires at something (Y/N) can’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) crawls over to the side of a storage unit and peeks around to look at the crowd. They’d actually made a huge dent in the fighters before getting backed into this corner, so the situation could be worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll use my laser sword,” (Y/N) shouts to him, “That will keep the attention on me, you can slip away and start taking them out from behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando glances around his wall and nods, “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) reholsters her blaster and grabs her lightsaber. She takes a deep breath, centering herself. The amount of blaster fire she’s about to take will require using the Force to help guide her blade more effectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She triggers it, light yellow blade emerging. (Y/N) steps out into the open and walks forward, twirling her saber in a ‘come and get it’ way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world explodes. Blasters fire from all sides, flying through the air at her. (Y/N) swings the blade around, red blasts bouncing off of it harmlessly. They strike the ground on either side of her, hitting a wall to her left. (Y/N) dips into the Force, willing it to come alive around her. She can feel it buzzing in the air, guiding blasts to hit her blade or warp in their path to slip past her entirely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can sense Mando moving away from her, going somewhere to get a better angle. She can tell when he finds one because blaster fire suddenly comes from one of the rooftops, dropping townspeople left and right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, walking forward. The crowd is thinning, bringing about their own demise as (Y/N) sends red blasts flying back through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels the Force pulling her gaze to a small group appearing to her left. Hidden in the back is Konre. One of the men throws something at the roof and (Y/N) shouts, “Look out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando starts running across the rooftop, leaping from it as the detonator lands. He tumbles down, quickly rolling to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) continues deflecting blaster fire. She feels Mando approach at her back, facing away from her to shoot at other townspeople. He keeps his distance, and they’ve done this before, so (Y/N)’s blade doesn’t hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see who threw that detonator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small group that came from the left,” Mando answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had Konre with them,” (Y/N) supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see where they went?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up the main street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shifts behind her to glance down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to act now,” (Y/N) continues, “if we want to catch him. And I ran out of patience with this hunt shortly after this angry mob amassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) immediately lowers, knee resting on the ground as Mando shoots over her. She moves away from him, springing up to attack the dwindling crowd. Their long range weapons are useless against her, she’s too fast and too close, and they’re cut down easily by her blade. She slices quickly and precisely, feeling the Force in her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stops suddenly, turning on her heel and throws her lightsaber. It flies through the air, impaling itself in the chest of the man that had been getting too close to Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls to the ground and it’s quiet. The townspeople are dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando bends down to grab her saber. He walks over to her, helmet turned slightly to look it over. (Y/N) catches her breath and watches him swing it carefully in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any ideas,” (Y/N) teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I don’t know how you manage to use this thing,” he says, “I’d end up cutting my own head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs and takes it from his offering hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando keeps walking and (Y/N) follows him. They hurry down the street, looking for Konre and his small group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels a pull in the Force and guides them to the right. The Force suddenly flairs in warning and (Y/N) spots the thermal detonator flying through the air at them. Konre’s group had been expecting them to escape the crowd, she can see the man from before with an outstretched hand, having just thrown the detonator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando!” (Y/N) pushes him away from the flashing detonator, using the Force to give the shove more power. She tries to step away herself just as the detonator explodes right in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is thrown backwards through the air, blinded by the flash, and crashes to the ground. Her back screams in pain and her stomach is burning. Her hand comes up to rest by the source of the pain as she blinks the explosion from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels the bond come to life and can hear Luke shouting her name. She groans wordlessly and that’s enough for Luke to come barging in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks, pushing herself up against the wall she had landed near, “Fuck-ow. Fucking detonator went off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches Mando shoot at Konre’s men, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a flash of red and the wall above (Y/N) cracks, pieces of the building material falling down on her head. She winces, looking over to see one of the men walking towards her to finish the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneers at her, shooting again and (Y/N) raises her hand to warp it away so it hits the wall by her head instead her actual head. The movement causes a stab of pain in her stomach and her hand presses down hard against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is still shouting in her head. She’d be more comforted by his concern if he wasn’t being so obnoxious about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shouts, “Bounty hunter scum!” and shoots again. (Y/N) throws out her hand, freezing the blast in midair briefly before sending it back to strike the guy in his chest. He drops to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke! Shut up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re injured!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No shit! Stop yelling!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can see Mando running over to her. She prays to whoever is listening that he hadn't seen her using the Force just now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” Mando kneels beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles up at him, but it’s probably more of a grimace, saying through her clenched jaw, “Hey, Mando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lifts her hand up, frowning at the blood covering it. She looks at her stomach, observing the chunk of metal currently embedded in her and how the fabric of her shirt is soaked with red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad,” she concludes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? I’m coming. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock it off, no you aren’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks past Mando’s shoulder to see Konre fleeing to his ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get Konre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget Konre,” Mando says, “We need to get you to the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head, ignoring Luke’s insistent <em>Listen to him!</em>, “We need him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N), be reasonable!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando grabs her arm to lift her from the ground, “I’m not leaving you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “I appreciate that,” she gasps in pain from the jostling, “I’m not so noble that I won’t ask that you come back and get me. Just get Konre before he escapes. Get him on the Crest and then come back for me. I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando starts to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go. You won’t get paid for bringing back my corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N),</em> Luke scolds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shakes his head, but releases her arm, “I’ll be back. Don’t die.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) swallows, feeling blood continue to leak from the wound. </p><p>
  <span>She glances over to Luke’s side to see him running around Ben’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, what’re you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming to find you. Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t coming, Mando and I will be gone long before you get to the system. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, I’ll come to Nevarro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, <em>A hotspot for bounty hunters that would be happy to cash in on the huge reward placed on your head? Brilliant plan. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t sit here and do nothing! You’re injured, you could die, (Y/N). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Please,</em> (Y/N) winces, <em>I’m not going to die. </em></span>
</p><p><em>I saw all the blood, I know how weak you feel.</em> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows her sigh, pretty sure a huge breath like that would hurt like a motherfucker, <em>Luke, you would know if I was dying, okay? You’d feel me being ripped away from your mind. Does it feel like that?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, I’ll be fine. The Force knows these things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breathes out slowly, not feeling very comforted by her own words. She does feel a bit weak and her eyes are getting heavy. She thinks she’s crashing, adrenaline from the shock to her system only lasting for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N), stay awake. What can I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>She blinks, trying to focus on the area in front of her. Mando is somewhere out there, killing people. Konre’s getaway ship is still on the ground, so he hasn’t managed to escape.</p><p>
  <span><em>I’ll talk to you! How about that? You always say prattling on is my special skill,</em> Luke continues, <em>Just stay awake, okay? Uh...uh...your song! The one I got you to sing, remember? It was very nice. You have a great voice and you’re a good dancer. I wish I could have seen it the way it should have been, like with the music and you up on a stage. You said there was a stage?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sure you looked amazing on it. Did people have to pay to see you perform? I’d pay a lot of money to see you smile like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes and they flutter closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)? Open your eyes, you need to stay awake. Mando will be back in a minute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces her eyes open, not happy about it, but knowing it’s for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk to me. Tell me something. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) wracks her brain for something, thoughts lingering on the topic of her time on Onoam since that’s what Luke had been talking about, <em>One time-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out loud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it out loud. Stay awake. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, “Okay. One time a bunch of Imperial officers came to Onoam. They bought out Club Indee for the night and I had to perform for all of them. I,” she winces, pressing her hand against the wound, “I was worried they might figure me out somehow...which was stupid, there was no way that could happen. I went up on the stage and sang my songs and made sure they had a nice night. We stayed open well into the morning, past closing time, because you can’t exactly say ‘no’ to Imperial officers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But they liked you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, they had a nice time. A group of them came back the next night to see if I was performing, but I wasn’t because I needed to rest my voice. So, I had to serve them as a waitress. One of the officers told me that he wanted to take me to Coruscant.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“There was a popular club there that he wanted me to work at so he could come see me perform all the time. Said all the big wigs would love to hear me sing and they frequented that particular club.”</p><p>(Y/N) blinks, looking up at the sound of footsteps.</p><p>
  <span>Mando kneels down, “I got Konre. Can you move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to. I’m not bleeding out in this piece of shit town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lifts her from the ground, helping her to her feet. (Y/N) coughs harshly, immediately wincing after, “Fucking shit. I regret that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least there wasn’t any blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glares at him, “There’s going to be blood coming out of you in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would only make the situation worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>Mando keeps an arm around her as they start walking to the Crest. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) gasps softly as she feels some of the pain drain away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, walking a bit faster. She needs to get onto the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando guides her up the ramp and they walk past an unconscious Konre. One of his eyes is swollen shut and a leg is grotesquely bent the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) groans wordlessly as she lays down on Mando’s bed. She watches him step away briefly to grab a medkit. He comes back, crouching over her. Mando cuts her shirt and (Y/N) pulls the fabric up to expose her stomach. </span>
</p><p>She stares unseeing at the ceiling as Mando cleans her skin, wiping away the blood and dirt. She feels the cold touch of the scanner and listens to the quiet beeping. </p><p>
  <span>Mando offers only, “You’re lucky.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) nods, looking at him.</p><p><em>You’ll be okay? </em>Luke asks nervously.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she answers quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando places the scanner to the side and turns back to face her. (Y/N)’s jaw clenches when he pauses and she grinds out, “Do it.”</span>
</p><p>The chunk of metal leaves her body and she kicks her foot against the wall, howling, “Fuck!”</p><p>
  <span>Mando tends the wound quickly, cleaning her exposed insides. (Y/N) blinks up at the ceiling, not at all liking the feeling. Mando carefully places a bacta patch on top, pressing it against her skin so it stays in place. </span>
</p><p>She swallows, getting ready to sit up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N),</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) gasps in shock, looking down at her arm where Mando’s just injected her with something. She looks up at him with betrayal in her eyes, “What?”</span>
</p><p>“Don’t give me that look. You need to rest.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks slowly, feeling the drug quickly taking effect. Her heavy head drops back down onto the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Fuck...off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll come check on you in a bit,” Mando says, standing. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows around her thick tongue, calling softly, “Mando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to look at her expectantly. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) lifts her hand. Mando steps closer, grasping her forearm in his gloved hand while she weakly takes his, “Thank you. I owe you one.”</p><p>
  <span>Mando nods silently. He guides her arm back down onto the bed and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s asleep before he even reaches Konre’s body where it lays on the floor, hearing a quiet <em>Get some rest, (Y/N),</em> as she drifts off.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) and Mando return to Nevarro. She quickly slips into the Callisto to change clothing so no one will see the blood and know she’s hurt, and also throws on a jacket to hide the lump of the bacta patch. The jacket is admittedly more robe-like than her others, but (Y/N) hadn’t been able to resist getting it. It had been her own inside joke to have with herself. She smiles, thinking Luke would get a kick out of the homage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t in her head right now, so she’ll have to show him later. They haven’t spoken since yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) had used the guise of sleeping to slip into a deep healing meditation. She had needed to sever the bond to do it, because it and the healing would have too much Force energy flying around for her to manage. Luke had freaked out, fearing she had died. And (Y/N) had been completely ignorant to it, just sinking into the healing nature of the Force and focusing on the feeling of her body slowly stitching itself back together from the inside out. After the session, she had reconnected the bond and been hit with a flood of panic and breathless relief from Luke. (Y/N) had quickly explained the healing trance, which had helped calm him down. And being able to sense how the wound hadn’t hurt as much as it did before had really calmed him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks there must be a million more important things for Luke to be stressing over, so it creates a nice, warm feeling in her stomach to know he takes the time to be concerned for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” she informs Mando as she exits the Callisto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo walks to the town in comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Greef is actually down in the cantina. He smiles at them, “Afternoon, friends! Take a seat, I’ll be over in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) offers a nod to Greef in response and the two of them walk over to their booth. She slides in easily, scooting over to make room for Mando. </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen someone heal as quickly as you,” he observes absently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All thanks to your lovely bedside manner,” she offers in response, “If you ever get tired of this, you would make a great nurse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando doesn’t respond, but she can sense his amusement. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) clears her throat as Greef approaches the booth. </p><p>
  <span>“I take it things went well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando tilts his head silently. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) taps her fingers on the table, “We got Konre, if that’s what you mean. But things hardly went ‘well’. It would have been nice to know he had radicalized and armed the entire town’s population. It would have been nice to be given proper intel. It would have been nice to not go in blind.”</p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Guild comes with certain privileges,” (Y/N) interrupts him, “like being provided information we wouldn’t be able to get on our own. The whole ‘no questions asked’ shtick is supposed to mean not asking why someone has a bounty on their head or anyone looking into the methods used to bring a target in. It does not mean you not asking for basic information about the target’s situation! If we had been lesser hunters,” she snarls, “we would have been killed in the town-sized ambush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef sits up straighter, “(Y/N), Mando, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand there’s a level of mystery when it comes to bounty hunting, but this wasn’t some jailbreaker or idiot who hadn’t paid their Sabacc debt. Konre is a guy with mob connections, ample resources, and a powerful enemy to have put that amount of money on his head. We should have been provided more information. That’s on you. Either you failed to give it to us or you failed to vet the client and get this vital knowledge from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels her temper flaring with her continued reprimand, so she sits back and takes a minute to relax. No need to get too angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sloppy,” Mando takes over, not skipping a beat, “And our patience has run out. There are basic standards in business and if you continue to fail to meet them, we will seek employment elsewhere. And I’m sure we aren’t alone in this feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef raises his hand in an appeasing manner, “Friends, friends, please. I hear your complaints, I do,” he waves a hand at H8H, “Here, have a drink. I understand your frustrations. I apologize for what happened during your efforts to retrieve Konre.”</span>
</p><p>He pauses as H8H brings over a tray of drinks. He glances behind him before leaning closer, offering quietly, “Mando, (Y/N). You know that I put a lot of value in the two of you. You’re my best hunters, you work quickly and efficiently.”</p><p>
  <span>“Flattery is poor compensation for these efforts you are supposedly so fond of,” (Y/N) remarks flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not flattery, it’s the truth,” Greef protests, “I would never want such a misfortune to fall on you, I hope you know that. I apologize, I’ll be sure it doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) purses her lips and says nothing. Mando is motionless. She watches Greef sweat under their twin gazes and weighted silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a solid minute of nothing but Greef trying not to fidget, (Y/N) reaches out to grab her drink from the table and she takes a long sip, a wordless acceptance on both their parts. It’s understood that Mando is with (Y/N), and vice versa. Her forgiveness is his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef visibly relaxes, “Thank you. To make up for it, I won’t take my usual part of the payment. Just don’t go spreading that around,” he says in a tentative tease, “I don’t need the others to know that I can be intimidated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyebrow quirks, “Let’s put this business behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konre is aboard the Crest,” Mando adds, “We’re both eager to continue our work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef nods, “Of course. I’ll send someone to retrieve Konre. And I’ll go fetch the payment now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up quickly and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at Mando, “Did you hear that? We intimidated him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando settles back against the booth, “Good to know we haven’t gotten too soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s laying in her bed, drifting off to sleep when she feels Luke’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, are you about to go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>“I was,” (Y/N) opens her tired eyes to look at the wall, “but we can talk. What’s up? You seem agitated.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment. He finally says, “If I told you something...would you promise not to tell another soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “Luke, I’ve never told anyone about anything you’ve said to me. But if you want me to explicitly promise you, I will. I’ll take whatever you tell me to the grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sits up, moving her pillow to rest behind her back, “Luke, you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darth Vader is my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks a few times, “...I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darth Vader is my father,” Luke repeats weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sputters, shaking her head, “W-what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His real name is Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi during the time of the Old Republic-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the name.” Dalia had told her about Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, all the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. At some point he turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that he’s your father? A hunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) shakes her head again, “That means nothing. He could be lying. When did he tell you?”</p><p>
  <span>“On Bespin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when he was trying to convince you to join him? Become his apprentice and help overthrow the Emperor? He’s just trying to manipulate you.”</span>
</p><p>“Maybe, but it’s the truth.”</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ever trust his word?”</span>
</p><p>“I don’t,” Luke says, “but I can sense it.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“With the Force. His signature feels familiar...and it just feels right.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “So, you’re basing this off of a Sith’s word and a feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me not to trust a feeling? That’s bold coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>“Nothing,” he sighs. </p><p>“Clearly not.”</p><p>
  <span>“Look, (Y/N), I didn’t come here to fight. I came here to tell you something that I’ve never said aloud before. I’ve been trying to deal with this...this thing for almost a year now. If you want a fight, I’ll just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t go. I’m sorry,” (Y/N) sighs, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join the club,” he offers sullenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...this seems impossible.”</span>
</p><p>“I know. But it feels right. I don’t think he’s lying, there are plenty of lies he could use to try and sway me over to the dark side that are better than this. I think it’s the truth.”</p><p>(Y/N) takes a deep breath, thinking about all that she knows about Vader as well as her personal suffering that he has brought. The pain that still lingers with her today. And she also tries to process what this all means for Luke. And, fucking hell, she’s got a Force bond with Darth Vader’s son. Isn’t that ironic. </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she rubs her hands down her face, “Okay. I’m going to look past the logistics of this because I could sit here all night trying to process this shit and it’d only end up with my going crazy. Let’s look at this practically...why did you tell me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been sitting on this wonderful little factoid for the better part of a year now and I had to tell somebody or I’d explode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs despite the situation. </span>
</p><p>Luke sighs, “There are only a handful of people in the galaxy that know about this, and I can’t talk to any of them. I trust you and I want to hear what you have to say.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rubs her fingers along the bridge of her nose. Why the fuck would he want to hear what she has to say? When has she ever been able to string together a sentence that actually helped someone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear that,” Luke says, “and you’re wrong. You’ve told me loads since we met. I put a lot of value in what you have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” (Y/N) waves her hand dismissively, “What are you going to do about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about your father? You’re on opposite sides of this war. And while you’ve taken a break from the conflict to focus on getting Han, you will eventually return to the fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I know.”</span>
</p><p>“So, you need to figure out how that will impact your actions. You must sense that you’ll have to face him again. Fate’s funny like that.” Like this situation. </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I...I know I’ll probably run into him again. I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve been so focused on Han, I need to get Han back. And whenever I’ve thought of my father...I’ve just been so consumed with the concept of it. I never thought about the implications of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll still want you to join him,” (Y/N) says, thinking out loud, “He won’t have abandoned that desire just because you rejected him on Bespin. He won’t have lost his hatred for the Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he hates the Emperor?” Luke asks, sounding like he’d like nothing more for that to be true. Which is understandable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before how the Sith work. He must, especially if he’s plotting to overthrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could convince him to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) chokes, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could get him to come back to the good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s jaw hangs open in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. Still processing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” he says lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can bring Darth fucking Vader back to the good side? After all he’s done? And how he’s never wavered in the...fuck twenty plus years that he’s been a Sith? You think he can be redeemed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Luke answers defensively, “I was just asking your opinion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head, “I...This is why you were so interested about my past. You wanted proof that someone could come back from all that bad. You just wanted proof that your father might still be in there somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries not to get angry. She tries not to get angry that her past has been used in Vader’s favor. She tries not to get angry that the man who caused so much of her suffering and led to her going to the dark was now having all of that used to give him the benefit of the doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not the same. (Y/N) isn’t Vader. She hadn’t fallen as far as him, she hadn’t committed the atrocities that he had. (Y/N) had fallen from pain and loss and fear. She’d lashed out in her suffering. How dare this comparison be made!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs. She needs to calm down. First, she doesn’t know the story. She doesn’t know what caused Anakin Skywalker to fall so far. She had no way of knowing what had been going on in his head when he had turned. There had been a war going on and he’d been a part of the Jedi Order, an organization (Y/N) has little respect for. She has a rudimentary understanding of the Emperor’s rise to power. And he’s Vader’s Master. Some fucked up shit probably went down. She can’t just assume Anakin had willingly fallen. She can’t just assume he hadn’t been going through something similar to what she had. Or even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, she can’t blame Luke for what he did. Yes...it hurt her feelings. But she understands why he did it. If Darth Vader was her father, (Y/N) would be scourging the entire galaxy for something to make the burden easier to bear. Her first angle would have been denial. Run away. That’s what she’s best at. Find some way to disprove the claim. But with the Force, that would be ruled out quickly. She would sense the truth, as Luke had. </span>
</p><p>The next best angle would be to make the situation not as bad as it looked. She can’t become more like Vader, that’s not a viable option. So, bring him to her. Can he be redeemed? The past cannot be rewritten, but the future is a blank slate. Can Vader come back from all that he did? She would look for proof that it's possible, just as Luke had. It isn’t a slight against her, it's an attempt to come to terms with who his father is and try to find a way to move forward. </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>“You’ve been quiet for a long time. And I can feel that you’re upset. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m...not upset. I was, but I’m not now. I’m just processing everything.”</p><p>
  <span>“I know you must hate me,” Luke continues like he hadn’t been listening, “knowing that I’m related to the man who brought you so much pain. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>“I could never hate you,” (Y/N) repeats quietly, genuine in what she says, but still surprised by the words, “And even if I could, it would hardly be based on the actions of another.”</p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you hold it against me, if my father was a murderer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why should I? His actions are hardly your fault or responsibility to be held accountable for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not the same, (Y/N). What my father has done to you and so many others...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. I can’t hold that against you, and I don’t. Your father’s misdeeds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misdeeds?” Luke repeats in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re very big misdeeds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but they aren’t yours. I’ll hold them against him, he doesn’t get a free pass. The pain he brought to me, the people he has killed, everything the Empire has done, I blame him. But you aren’t responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, laying back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) kicks the door, using the Force to aid her strength, and it flies off of its hinges. She steps over the fractured pieces, “Hi there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her lightsaber, yellow blade pointing at Zala, the Torguta she was hunting, “Let’s not make it more complicated than it needs to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back,” Zala says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zala raises her blaster and fires, which (Y/N) easily deflects with her saber, sending it back to knock the blaster from her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said before: let’s not make it more complicated than it needs to be,” (Y/N) walks forward, lifting up cuffs, “Your fob doesn’t specifically say that I have to bring you in breathing. It’s your choice, I get paid either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zala’s shoulders slump and she raises her hands, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slaps the cuffs on the Torguta and leads her from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So...you’re just strict?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, <em>I don’t think I’ve ever used that word to describe myself, but...yes, I suppose. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would you describe yourself?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the point. I don’t need the frills and chase, I’m very plain with my targets. I tell them flat out that I’m a part of the Guild and that I’ll be bringing them in. I don’t toy with them or let them think I’m even going to consider a payoff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you consider them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I can’t be known as a sellout. You only succeed in this business by being effective and reliable. I’d also say that I’m sure of myself. I know my abilities and know I will achieve my goal of bringing them in. What you call ‘strict’ is just me not wanting to fuck around and just trying to do what needs to be done. I guess they’re the same thing, it’s just a different mentality. I know I’ll get my way in the end, so I don’t see the point of dancing around. I don’t think I’m anti-fun or anything. Especially when I’m working with Mando. Fuck, he’s funny in his own strange way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to give some advice to Leia. If she’s to play a convincing Boushh, she should follow the typical mannerisms of a bounty hunter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do realize that I’m not a template for every bounty hunter in the galaxy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>Yes.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know Boushh too well, I have no idea how he acted. He might be boisterous and obnoxious, I’ve met plenty of hunters that are like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Well, Jabba works with a ton of bounty hunters,</em> Luke argues, <em>He might not remember how Boushh acted, or worked with him at all before. At least if I see how you work, Leia can build a solid, consistent personality to have, instead of just winging it. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, shoving Zala into a cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be seeing Leia soon?” (Y/N) speaks aloud now that she’s alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. She’ll come live with me for a while before going to Jabba’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be acting soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so. I feel ready. And I’m eager to get Han back, as is everyone else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lifts the Callisto off of the ground, “Well, I’m glad to hear you feel sure of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>She doesn’t like Luke sounding so...downtrodden. Doubtful. The blows Vader had dealt on Bespin had been more than just physical ones. Luke had been humbled by the experience, he has told her so.</p><p>And now he’s regaining faith in himself.</p><p>She doesn’t think Luke’s capable of ‘cockiness’, he’s too good for that. </p><p>Assuredness. That’s how he sounds. He’s got a quiet confidence to himself now, cultivated by determination and the training he has partaken in since returning to Tatooine. Luke reminds (Y/N) of Mando in that sense, that he doesn’t need to walk around loudly boasting his prowess or skills. There’s a silent strength to Luke, tuck away by modesty and the knowledge that he’s got the abilities regardless of how others perceive him. Which is far more impressive than the other way of trying to appear strong.</p><p>(Y/N) smiles softly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over her shoulder as she ducks through a doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a stupid idea. A very stupid idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Asha had mentioned needing to make another college payment and Deran is going to have a baby, so (Y/N) needs money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, there’s no way Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine will be at this Imperial detention center. Palpatine never leaves Coruscant and Vader will probably be on a ship looking for the Rebellion. Still, it's never a particularly good idea to break into an Imperial facility and steal a prisoner out from under them. Then again, in her experience, their smug Imperial noses are always too turned up into the air to notice anything. </span>
</p><p>She darts down a hallway, letting the Force guide her. Her one hand grips the stolen keycard that she had swiped from some idiot. Normally when (Y/N) busts a target out of a prison, she just uses the Force to open doors when needed. But not this time, never when it’s Imperial. There are a lot of security cameras in their facilities. And even if the people who are supposed to be watching don’t see her, the footage will be looked at later. If she uses the Force, there would be video evidence of her abilities and Vader would take up his old ‘Kill All Jedi’ campaign and hunt her down. And (Y/N) prefers to be predator, not prey. So, she has been sure to hide her lightsaber and go out of her way to find the warden’s office and take his keycard as well as a few other things.</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) approaches the door with an ‘G1’ label. She swipes the card and the door slides open. A Palliduvan named Opela looks up, eyes flaring with surprise when she sees that it's (Y/N) and not some Imperial at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still manages to sound unimpressed as she asks, “Aren’t you a little underdressed to be a Stormtrooper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Guild,” (Y/N) supplies, “I’ve been hired to retrieve you from here. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>She steps to the side and Opela hurries out of the cell. Even if she doesn’t know (Y/N) or really have any reason to trust her, going with a stranger is a better alternative to staying in an Imperial detention center. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) retraces her steps, not bothering to look to see if Opela follows. Why wouldn’t she? And (Y/N) would sense if she tried to do something stupid anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A handful of Stormtroopers turn the corner, but (Y/N)’s already shooting her blaster before they even begin to raise theirs. The clunky armor doesn’t offer much resistance and the bodies soon fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leads Opela out of the building, asking, “Can you run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” (Y/N) breaks into a sprint, fleeing the facility. Opela keeps pace with her and the pair quickly reaches the Callisto, managing to avoid Imperial forces. They must not have realized that they’re missing a prisoner, had an unsanctioned opening of a prison cell, somehow hadn’t been watching the monitors, or stumbled across the dead troopers. The amount of incompetence is staggering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?” Opela asks suspiciously, hands twitching. She doesn’t carry a weapon, but those claws serve as a threat all their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you back to Nevarro,” (Y/N) supplies, “Someone will come retrieve you or you’ll be put on a transport to whoever offered the bounty. It’s not my area, so I don’t have anymore information to offer. Greef will explain things when we arrive. You’re a soft target, so I won’t make you go in a cell unless you give me reason to. There are crew quarters but no crew, you can have your pick of the rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft targets are few and far between, but when (Y/N) is hired to rescue someone as opposed to bringing them in, she treats them similarly to the slaves that she frees. They aren’t likely to attack her or try anything, they tend to be pretty grateful that she came to get them and that stops them from acting out. </span>
</p><p>“Alright,” Opela says, sounding more friendly now that she knows (Y/N) doesn’t intend on putting her into another cell. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) offers a brief smile and walks away, “We’re headed right for Nevarro, you were my last fob for the journey, so you’ll be back with your people soon.”</span>
</p><p>“Okay. And thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks at the ceiling, saying quietly, “Luke.”</span>
</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about Vader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “If your next response is one word I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” (Y/N) laughs, “You never really told me what sort of impact your relation to Vader would have on how you proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment. He finally says, “Well, I’m still figuring that out. I...I don’t know if I can kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been training.” (Y/N) hadn’t spent hours just watching Luke train with his lightsaber out amongst the dunes of Tatooine because she had nothing better to do for him to say he can’t fight Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t mean like that. I mean that I don’t know if I could bring myself to kill him if the opportunity presented itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to try and redeem him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Luke elaborates, “But I don’t know if that’s a real possibility. Ben and Master Yoda certainly don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) hums, “They do know him pretty well. Well...they knew Anakin. They don’t really know Vader, right? Do they know how far he’s really fallen, or where his head is at right now?”</p><p>
  <span>“...I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they lived in a black and white world...I doubt they’ve met many people who were in the black. And probably not anyone who came back?”</span>
</p><p>“Yeah. But even then...if he fell...and the purges. What he did to Dalia. Is...is there even anything there?”</p><p>
  <span>“I think there could be,” (Y/N) answers, “in theory. In practice? I don’t know. I don’t know Vader. I’m sorry I can’t offer something more definitive. Have you, I don’t know, ever seen a sign of it? That your father could still be in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a heavy silence as Luke contemplates her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have killed me on Bespin,” he eventually says, “Several times. I don’t doubt that. I know he held back because he was testing me. He hasn’t done that for other Force users he hunted. The goal was to turn me...but I think he feels something for me. He spoke to me again when I was on the Falcon. He called me ‘son’ and told me again that it was my destiny to be with him. And he’s been so determined to find me since Yavin. Every bounty on my head states explicitly that I’m to be brought in alive. He wants me with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can sense there’s more, “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know if I want to be with him,” Luke confesses, “Even if I brought him back to the good. I don’t know anything about Anakin. He’s my father, but that doesn’t mean I should have a bottomless well of compassion for him, does it? I don’t know what kind of person he was before falling. Was he any good if he fell? Master Yoda said he was angry, and that I have that same anger in me. And my aunt and uncle...well, my uncle didn’t seem to be the biggest fan. But I don’t know if the things he said were in reference to Anakin or Vader. I don’t know. If it’s possible to bring my father back...is it even worth it? Should I act on my feelings towards him, his actions and character be damned? Fuck, (Y/N),” his tone abruptly changes, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry to put all of this on you, this is a horrible thing for me to say. And I shouldn’t put that weight on your shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” (Y/N) says softly before he can berate himself further, “don’t apologize to me. I’ve certainly saddled you with plenty of shit before. This bond exists for a reason, I don’t mind using it to work these things out. I’m just glad you trust me enough to confide in me. I don’t mind being your sounding board to figure out your father. I wouldn’t be handling this nearly as good as you are if my dad with Darth fucking Vader.”</span>
</p><p>Hell, it’s not even a hypothetical. Look at her current relationship with her non-Darth Vader father. A complete and utter trainwreck. There’s no question that (Y/N) would be falling apart at the seams if she was in Luke’s shoes. </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that. You’re strong, I think you’d take it in stride and handle it like you do with everything else thrown at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at the compliment even though she doesn’t agree with it, “Thank you, but I wouldn’t. And you’re allowed to question your father. Everybody questions their family members or the people they love. We all deny it, but it’s the truth. I think it shows maturity that you can admit to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sends a pulse of fondness across the bond to show his appreciation, “I just wish I knew him. Maybe if I knew him, I’d know what to say. I know you’re the last person who wants to talk about redeeming Darth Vader, but...I don’t know. I don’t know him. And there’s no one in the galaxy who does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “Luke...I’m...I won’t insult your intelligence and try to say that I don’t want Vader to die. I do. I have nothing but anger and hatred in my heart for him. But I will say this: I think your father was once a good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?” Luke asks in defeated disbelief, “How would you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dalia spoke of your father before. She didn’t talk about the Order a lot, and when she did, it was largely to curse them and point out all of their flaws. I definitely get my negativity and reservations about the Jedi from her. But the few times she did mention Anakin, she never had anything negative to say about him. I wish I could give you more than that, but Dalia was...troubled. Her world had come crashing down around her and all that death hit her hard. She didn’t...she wasn’t happy. She only spoke about the Jedi in an angry rant or drunken stupor, neither made for coherent story telling abilities. Just know that there was a time Anakin was considered a good person. I don’t care if Ben and Yoda can’t look past their own prejudices or emotions to tell you anything more than how Vader has to be destroyed. Frankly, I think Ben must have really liked Anakin at a certain point in time if he was willing to squat on Tatooine for nineteen years to keep an eye on you. He could’ve fucked off to who knows where like Dalia, but he stayed to make sure you were safe. I have to believe that was partially because of his relationship with Anakin. Regardless, you need to form your own opinion. You’re your own person. And he’s your father. I think this is something you have to decide for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>“I have to go, okay? Think about it. Talk to me about it later if you want.”</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, (Y/N). And thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s lips quirk as she slips from Luke’s mind and he from hers. She does have some idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never asked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, you’d be a great comedian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes fondly, but says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was your saber red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I told you-</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It was all you had. But how did Dalia even have it in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums as she peruses the market, <em>Dalia was at the Temple when it was attacked. She was actually younger then than I am now, it was terrifying to have hordes of troops flood in and start killing everyone. Dalia grabbed the supplies she could and managed to escape the carnage, she even helped some younglings get out. They ended up going with others, though, and Dalia ended up...somewhere. She never kept the timeline straight, I just know her final stop was Naboo.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there was a red lightsaber at the Temple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently. I don’t know why, it doesn’t seem very ‘Jedi’ to keep a trophy of a conquest or something. But it’s what she grabbed and eventually gave to me. I deconstructed it and then put it back together to try and mix my signature into it. She had some other pieces for me to work with, but I kept it largely the same because I thought the hook thing up top looked cool. I didn’t have an issue with the red, but Dalia told me it was the color of the Sith and I needed to cleanse it. Which jumpstarted a whole ‘Jedi versus Sith’ rant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“It sounds like she ranted a lot,” Luke observes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She did. Incoherent tangent after incoherent tangent. But she told me I needed to cleanse it, so I did. Based off of her ramblings, I didn’t see much difference between the two, aside from the whole ‘one is ruling a galaxy’ thing. But she was my instructor, so I listened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles softly, recalling the happiness that only she could bring to Dalia’s face and chase away the haunted look that usually colored her features. The cool freshness of spring water, the bite of hard metal, and the smell of the spice that matched the pouches that were always tucked away in the small house that had surrounded (Y/N) whenever in her teacher’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I know she wasn’t the greatest Jedi,</em> (Y/N) says without prompting, <em>but I’m forever grateful for what she taught me. I only wish I could have met her during the days of the Republic, I imagine she was less troubled then. Or maybe that she had lived and possibly seen the fall of the Empire. It would have been nice to see her not be afraid. Sorry, I’m rambling.</em></span>
</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Luke assures her, “I like talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knocks at Luke’s door and slips in at his surprised, <em>Oh! Come in.</em></span>
</p><p>She settles down into her place, watching her vision split, and takes in the room around Luke. Still in Ben’s house. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he greets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, at least. What is it there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks out of her cockpit window, <em>Star o’clock.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Headed on a mission or back to Nevarro? I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mission. Just left Nevarro, actually. I was busy yesterday, but I imagine you were, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you say that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leia’s there with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did you-never mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, <em>What is she doing there?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going after Han. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Of course not, you would’ve known if I was. Soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As we’ll ever be. Everyone is on Tatooine, I just need to make a recording for R2 to show Jabba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, but are you ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Luke sighs, <em>I think so. I feel stronger with the Force than I ever have before. </em></p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s vision follows Luke’s movements, showing Leia now stands in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>“What’s happening? You had a strange look on your face,” Leia squints at him suspiciously, “...Is it her?”</p><p>(Y/N) frowns, <em>Her?</em></p><p>
  <em>She means you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! So, you finally told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Yes.</em> “Yes, it’s her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) peers at Leia, sensing her suspicion and distrust just from the expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>Leia jumps back suddenly, “Luke! Your eyes are green!”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, <em>You have blue eyes.</em> She’s only seen Luke’s face a handful of times, but she knows what he looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>Leia makes an impatient noise, “Your eyes are green. That’s not right.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks around, probably trying to find something reflective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Good luck finding something that isn’t covered in a layer of sand,</em> (Y/N) offers flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t helping. Why are my eyes green?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. My eyes are green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You think that could be it? Some bond thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, <em>With as fucked up as the bond is, it wouldn’t surprise me.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This didn’t happen with Dalia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No,</em> she answers, adding pointlessly, <em>she had brown eyes.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke walks to the bathroom and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes are green, the exact shade (Y/N)’s seen in the mirror for her entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets up now, walking to her own bathroom to look in the mirror. That’s Luke’s shade of blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she says intelligently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke snorts, “That’s all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls at her reflection, “What else is there to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks and his eye color flickers so now one is blue and one is green. He steps back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks again and both return to his usual blue. Luke frowns and blinks again, but the colors don’t change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) focuses on her own reflection. She blinks several times, but they remain blue, “...I guess this is just something that happens now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might have been happening for a while and we just didn’t notice,” Luke points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely. Be sure to thank Leia for our latest freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. He then offers randomly, “You look nice today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) makes a face, “Oh, fuck off,” and leaves the bathroom so he can’t see the pleased look overcoming her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty funny, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jumps in surprise, head snapping over to see Leia watching critically from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ha!</em> <em>Serves you right!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re tiresome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Thank you,</em> (Y/N) answers primly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Luke answers Leia when her eyebrows raise at his long silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...she’s just there in your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Luke leads Leia back to the sitting area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck, can you imagine? I’d go crazy if I had to deal with you all the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Shut up.</em> “No, sometimes I’m over in her head. We spend most of the time apart, but the bond is always there and I can sense things from her all of the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Leia asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>My annoyance,</em> (Y/N) offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You aren’t helping. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I ever?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emotions,” Luke tells Leia, “Sometimes I get the faint presence of someone she’s near.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she can sense that stuff from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you tell Leia that ‘she’ doesn’t like being talked about like ‘she’ isn’t here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs a laugh, <em>She doesn’t know your name. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell her, cause this is obnoxious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?” Leia demands. </p><p>“Just something she said. And her name is ‘(Y/N)’. Yes, she can sense stuff from me. She knew you were here, for example.”</p><p>
  <span>“Is that safe?” Leia asks suspiciously, “Some stranger bounty hunter knowing where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, I’m right here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not the same for her, Leia can’t hear your annoying remarks or sense your presence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I also take offense to the ‘stranger’ thing,</em> (Y/N) continues like he hadn’t spoken, <em>I’ve known you for the better part of a year.</em></span>
</p><p>“First, she isn’t a stranger,” Luke addresses Leia, “I know her very well even if you don’t. And second, she’s known of my location since around the time that I arrived on Tatooine. If she was going to turn me in, she would have done it by now.”</p><p>
  <span>Leia scowls, “That’s not as comforting as you think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Luke, what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs in frustration, hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose, “I can’t handle getting it from both of you at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You do realize how dirty that sounds, right?</em> (Y/N) asks, absolutely loving this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia glares at Luke, “I don’t care. I’m concerned about our safety.”</span>
</p><p>“We’re safe, Leia, I promise. She-”</p><p>
  <span>“Is a bounty hunter,” Leia interrupts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t going to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does everyone in the Rebellion think in a black and white way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reason five hundred and three why I would never join the Rebellion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, (Y/N).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, but stays quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you safe with her in your head? Can she see your memories? Or hear your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke answers, “I can think things at her to communicate without having to open my mouth and she can feel emotions sometimes, but nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been in her head a million times and she’s told me things about her past and I’ve watched her work and only been able to hear and see what she wanted me to. The bond isn’t meant to be invasive, it’s a connection through the Force to bring two people closer and help them understand the Force better. It wouldn’t make sense for it’s be designed in a way that it could be used maliciously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You’re very good at talking out of your ass,</em> (Y/N) compliments. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe, but I’m not doing that right now. You’ve told me a lot about bonds and I’ve got a year of experience with one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia seems unconvinced, “If the Force couldn’t create something malicious, how does the dark side exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got nothing, Luke, you painted yourself into that corner all on your own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force is neutral,” Luke finally answers, “It depends on the user. We are both good people, so the bond is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia shakes her head, “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that she’s good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) makes a noise, <em>She’s not wrong, but I still take offense.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You’re a good person, (Y/N).</em> “I can sense it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia crosses her arms, “How do you know she isn’t doing something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Luke says with an amused tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Controlling you somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia,” Luke huffs, “I think I know my own mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if she’s doing something to trick you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would sense it. I can sense when she uses the Force, I’d know if she was using it all the time to trick me. That ability to sense things does deeper than the bond, so don’t try to tell me she’s masking it somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>She she she she she she,</em> (Y/N) mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke groans to cut them both off, “The two of you are giving me a headache,” he looks at Leia, “Look, I just know, okay? It’s hard to explain since you aren’t connected to the Force like I am. I can sense it. And can you call her ‘(Y/N)’? She doesn’t like that you talk about her like she isn’t here. Happy?” That last part is for (Y/N). </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s eyebrows rise, “Well, she-(Y/N) isn’t here for me, it’s strange. You talk like she’s sitting right there next to you and you know her well, but I’ve never met her. I don’t even know what she looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh, this will be interesting,</em> (Y/N) remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke says tentatively, “She has green eyes, but I guess you already knew that. Uh, she’s around my height...I think? Nice...hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I’d like to see you do this,</em> he snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia frowns at Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How about she talks to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can ask a question and I’ll give you an answer to say. Remember that stupid question game you used to have us do to get to know each other? Like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You think that’ll work?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>It’s got to be better than this,</em> (Y/N) shrugs and then frowns, <em>Then again, if she thinks I’m lying to you, I would have no issue lying to her.</em></span>
</p><p>“Leia, do you want to ask (Y/N) a question? Maybe that will help you get to know her?”</p><p>
  <span>Leia looks at Luke skeptically for a moment, “Alright. By the way, it’s weird to watch you have an entire conversation in your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Leia crosses her arms, “(Y/N), where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs, <em>Really?</em> and says, “Naboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t need to know that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want this to work? You need to answer the questions.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become a bounty hunter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No comment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, <em>It seemed like a good way to make money and my abilities help.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke says aloud, “It’s a good way to make money and her Force abilities help make her good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make the bond form?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke repeats, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you control Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia, come on,” Luke scolds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leia protests, “It’s a good question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, <em>No, I can’t. I’d have you shut your mouth far more often.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s laugh echos in her head, <em>Am I really that annoying?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No comment,</em> she answers teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looks Luke in the eyes, as if she might be able to see (Y/N) if she tries hard enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has Luke told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, <em>That’s a broad question.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants you to clarify,” Luke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. What has Luke told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls, <em>Why don’t you take this one, Luke, you probably remember better than me.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you tell me what you do remember, that’d be a more accurate representation of what I told you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fine,</em> (Y/N) sighs tiredly, <em>You told me about Bespin, why you’re on Tatooine, stuff about your time on Dagobah and how you’re progressing with the Force. Uh, some stories from your childhood, here and there about things you’ve done with the Rebellion. Nothing that would violate some non-disclosure agreement the Alliance would make you sign.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t sign non-disclosures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a joke, Luke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke addresses Leia, “Bespin, Dagobah, why we’re on Tatooine, Force stuff, some stuff about my childhood and the Rebellion, but nothing compromising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Leia says suspiciously, “Did she come up with this suicidal plan of you going to Jabba’s without a lightsaber and deliberately antagonizing him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Busted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“I had a part in making the plan,” Luke says defensively, “</span>it wasn’t all her.”</p><p>Leia shakes her head, “Why would you go with a plan like that when it was proposed by someone with no stake in it?”</p><p>“(Y/N) has a stake in it,” Luke says immediately. </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Leia demands skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shifts in her seat. </span>
</p><p>“The bond links us together. If I were to die, she would suffer consequences.”</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go into details,” Luke says, probably sensing (Y/N)’s discomfort, “I haven’t experienced it myself, so I probably wouldn’t even give an accurate description. Just know that it’s in (Y/N)’s best interest that I stay alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looks him up and down suspiciously, “Has (Y/N) had a bond before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke answers without waiting for (Y/N), “Yes, but I don’t feel comfortable discussing it. It’s not my story to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles to herself. That’s probably the best answer that could have been given in that situation. </span>
</p><p>“Alright. So, with that mentality, (Y/N), you support this plan?”</p><p>
  <span><em>Yes,</em> (Y/N) replies, <em>I doubt it will come to that point. But if it does, it’s a good idea. You know Jabba better than anyone who sat at that table, she should trust you.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods, “(Y/N) supports it.”</span>
</p><p>Leia settles back against the couch, “I still don’t like it, I don’t like having you at such a risk.”</p><p>
  <em>What about her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leia doesn’t think of herself first. We care about each other. </span>
    <span>Plan ‘A’ has her going in armed and being stealthy. I’ll be going in unarmed and getting in Jabba’s face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, don’t get too close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leia asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugs, “She’s funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s face twists sourly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over at her navicomputer, seeing she’s about to drop out of lightspeed, <em>Luke, I have to go. Tell Leia it was nice to meet her, even if the feeling isn’t mutual. I’ll talk to you later.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will. Bye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Bye.</em> They separate as they return to their own minds, (Y/N)’s vision returning to normal. </p><p>
  <span>She reaches over to shift gears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all may have noticed that whenever I mention eye color, (Y/N) always has green. Since she’s supposed to be an insert, I typically try to avoid using descriptions for her that might contrast a particular reader. But in all the fics I’ve read, I have never seen an insert or original character be described as having green eyes. As a person with green eyes, I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world and give some love for the green eyes out there. Other than that I think (???) I manage to avoid using specific descriptions that don’t necessarily match every single person. So, I’m sorry if you don’t have green eyes and this development took you out of the story, but just for this series WE have green eyes 🤝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks towards Nevarro City, humming absently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enters the town, looking around at the people walking down the street. She can hear the sounds of the bustling market long before she can see it. (Y/N) doesn’t pay the various vendors and shoppers much mind, they have their business and she has hers. Everyone in town has learned to recognize Guild members, even if they don't know her face, they can sense her agency. The few carts (Y/N) does patronize know she’ll come to them when she wants. They know not to approach her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an interesting dynamic. (Y/N) and the other Guild members consider Nevarro City a home base, a place to lay low, recover, rebuild, linger. It’s the closest thing to a home for many of them, besides their ships. They are constants of the population, are well known, and interact with the people. (Y/N) shops for most of her things here, the fuel Greef provides for their ships comes from a vendor on the other side of town, certain hunters go on the prowl up and down these streets when they need a lay, the braver citizens use Greef’s cantina like it's any other joint and not filled with hired guns, Mando’s people are hidden away beneath the ground that everyone walks on. </span>
</p><p>But they aren’t residents. (Y/N) isn’t of Nevarro. When Luke had asked what her homeworld was, her immediate answer had been Naboo and the town of Keren. She isn’t one of them. None of them are. They are drifters with no true place of belonging and just happened to pick this place to roost when they want to heal from a wound sustained on a hunt or spend a night off their ships. It’s a nondescript town on a nondescript planet that no one gives a second glance when looking at a map. No one would think to look here and the people who are here don’t care. It’s a place to disappear and be undisturbed. And even though (Y/N) has gone to a few of the festivals over the years, if Greef said he was packing up and leaving, she wouldn’t miss it. She wouldn’t think of Nevarro ever again. </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe that isn’t entirely true. (Y/N) has made several memories on this planet. It’s where she met Greef. And it’s where she met Mando and got him to work with her. Their booth in the cantina where they’d slowly become friends. It’s where she brings the Callisto for repairs. It’s where she brings herself when she suffers, tucking herself away in one of Greef’s rooms as her body and soul weeps in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those memories would leave with the people that helped make them. It’s Greef’s way of saying ‘friend’ or the tilt of Mando’s head or the one pump on the Callisto that had shot black sludge onto her the first time she tried to tinker with it. These things had occurred on Nevarro, but they could be unrooted. (Y/N) had made her new life to be like that: movable. She’s a nomad with no real home, so it makes sense that she doesn’t let anything become too permanent. The Guild, her livelihood, can be moved to a new cantina that is as nondescript as the one it’s currently based in and nothing would change as a result. Nevarro is simply the boring planet that happened to be pulled from the lottery of boring planets that make up the outer reaches of this galaxy. </span>
</p><p>At most, Mando’s people may stay. (Y/N) isn’t sure. She’s never met them before and it isn’t her place to go looking, even though she knows where the covert’s entrance is hidden. They might stay. But Mando would follow just like the rest of the Guild would. He’d return to give them the money if they stayed, but any sign of the Guild would be wiped clean from the town. As if it had never been there. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs softly, rolling her neck as she approaches the cantina. She had sensed Lando’s presence over the bond last night. It had actually been about midday for Luke, if she’s keeping track of how Nevarro and Tatooine’s cycles line up properly. She’ll have to go over at some point today to talk to Luke and see what that was about. </span>
</p><p>She enters the cantina, looking around to take in the patrons. </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” (Y/N) exclaims happily, “Mando!”</span>
</p><p>Mando has no visible reaction from where he sits at their usual booth. (Y/N) walks over with a smile on her face. </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were here,” (Y/N) says as she takes his offered hand, shaking it enthusiastically. She sits down in the open booth. </span>
</p><p>“I thought you might have,” Mando replies, “Greef says you’ve been hanging around all day. He thought you were waiting for me.”</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I don’t have psychic abilities,” (Y/N) smiles at the slight lie, “I was just taking an extra day before setting off, wanted to stretch my legs a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando inclines his head silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only just got in yesterday, I take it you arrived today? I would have seen you by now.” She would have sensed him too. He must have just arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about an hour ago. I was just catching up with Greef and then I was going to...” Mando trails off, not wanting to explicitly reference the covert despite them both knowing where that sentence had been destined to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” (Y/N) says to move on, “I have something for you. I’m afraid I don’t have it with me, like I said, I didn’t know you were here. And it isn’t something I want to carry around on my person all of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is quiet as R9X approaches the table with drinks for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no use for this,” Mando indicates the drink that’s placed in front him right next to another drink that’s not been touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to raise it to my health in a second,” (Y/N) says with a winning smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R9X leaves. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) looks back to Mando, “I had a rescue mission, at an Imperial detention center.”</p><p>Mando is quiet, but she can tell he’s interested. </p><p>
  <span>“While there, I did a bit of exploring. And I found some pieces for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pieces?” Mando repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited,” (Y/N) raises a calming hand, “there wasn’t a lot. But I know a little is more than nothing, so I grabbed it from the warden’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have so much just lying around their facilities,” Mando observes bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. If it wasn’t ridiculously suicidal, I’d suggest that we just break into some big hub and snatch it all up like pirates. Remember that shit that went down on Lothal a few years ago? I’m sure they had tons there, you would have given me my own armor because you were so grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando doesn’t reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a joke, chuckles,” (Y/N) rolls her eyes, “I’ll get what I have from the Callisto before the day ends. It’s yours, no strings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inclines his head, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “Shall we raise that toast now?”</span>
</p><p>She can sense his amusement even if he gives no outward show of it. He raises one of the drinks and (Y/N) lifts her own. </p><p>
  <span>She freezes when the Force flairs in warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando, of course, notices, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cantina door behind her opens and a rough voice shouts, “Greef!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind that,” (Y/N) says smoothly, “let’s see what this is about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She downs her drink in one and stands. Mando raises from the other side of the booth and they both watch the two men approach the bar that Greef sits at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, friends,” he greets amicably, no doubt not suspecting anything as it's common place for people to enter the cantina boisterously, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can sense the malicious intent radiating off of the pair and offers to Mando, “I think Greef will be needing our assistance here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought that after our recent issues with him, you would have enjoyed watching his squirm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying I wouldn’t,” (Y/N) replies quietly to not draw attention, “but I also understand the value of having a boss you know and who likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nods and he lingers behind as (Y/N) approaches the trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her saber from her belt, interrupting the conversation she hadn’t bothered listening to, “Greef, I’m sorry to inform you that I don’t think these men are here to be your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who asked you, bitch?” Verte, at least that’s what (Y/N) thinks his name is, snarls at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” she shrugs, glancing at the other male, who she’s pretty sure is Fenil, “but I’m not a fan of how this guy’s had a hand on his blaster since you walked into the building.”</span>
</p><p>“(Y/N),” Greef says in his placating way, “I’m sure they don’t-”</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Greef,” (Y/N) cuts him off and then snaps at maybe-Verte, “Keep your hand off of your blaster or I’ll take it. And I mean the hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe-Verte’s hand defiantly remains on the holstered blaster, “We are not alone here! We are not the only ones who have issue with Greef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” (Y/N) asks with a disbelieving air, “Where are they, then? Where is this angry mob?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around the cantina, which is filled with Guild members who watch the scene with looks that could be described as disinterested at best. There’s even a few not watching at all, continuing with their conversations as if there isn’t a standoff occurring ten feet from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see them here. So, perhaps they don’t really exist? Or is it that they do, but aren’t stupid enough to follow your half-cocked plan here?” (Y/N) looks at probably-Fenil, “What did you even expect would happen here, you nerf herders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe-Verte grabs his blaster, thinking she isn’t paying attention. She is, and the yellow blade of her lightsaber swings through the air, cutting his arm off near the elbow. The severed limb falls to the ground, blaster still held in its grip, and maybe-Verte screams in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you so,” she informs him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) senses movement behind her as she watches probably-Fenil moves to grab his own blaster, but she stays still. There’s a sharp sound as Mando fires his fibercord whip at him. The grappling hook on the end wraps around him and probably-Fenil is yanked to the ground. (Y/N) doesn’t bother to watch his body getting dragged past her, instead raising her lightsaber to maybe-Verte’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greef,” she says calmly, absently hearing a sickening crunch as Mando breaks something important, “what would you like to do with these two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef collects himself quickly, knowing all of the eyes in the room are on him, “Take them out back, I’d like to hear what they have to say. Now that they’re unarmed, maybe we can have a civilized conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Civilized?” Someone calls from a booth, “Bounty hunters? You must be joking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a spattering of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As close to civilized as we can get, then,” Greef offers with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lowers her lightsaber and grabs maybe-Verte by the back of neck like he’s a newborn lothcat and shoves him towards the backdoor. She passes Mando, who is forcing a crying probably-Fenil to stand and follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef leads them out the door and two assassin droids follow close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pushes maybe-Verte away from herself, knowing the droids will take care of him now. She looks at Greef, who is watching the two men get strong-armed into kneeling positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it from here?” (Y/N)’s fine with defending Greef, but she wants no part in what comes next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he looks at (Y/N) and Mando, “and thank you both. They would have killed me if you hadn’t stepped in. And I won’t forget that it was the two of you who acted, I take these things very seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” (Y/N) says, feeling a bit awkward to have so much gratitude heaped onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando doesn’t offer an answer beyond turning back towards the cantina, “We’ll leave you to it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) follows with a pleasant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Greef says, tone harsher as he addresses the two kneeling men, “Malin and Fenil, how did we get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at Mando with a frown, “Which one’s Malin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one you got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “I thought he was Verte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Verte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando tilts his head in thought, “That one Zabrak. Yellow skin...with the weird tattoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) narrows her eyes, trying to picture him, “...Oh! The dancing Twi’lek that looks more like a Torguta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) purses her lips as she takes in Luke’s appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gone is the light-toned fabric fitting of a desert dweller. Now, he wears all black from head to toe. Boots freshly polished, unwrinkled fabric fresh from the box, lightsaber resting on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!” (Y/N) protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking it,” Luke responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not. And even if I was, there’s no way for you to know that. I actually like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks at his reflection with a self conscious air, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you look clean and proper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too dark?” Not too much like Vader is what he means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” (Y/N) shakes her head, “I think you look mystical like how the Jedi used to be, but without looking like a monk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re meant to be intimidating anyway, so it’s not the worst thing that you seem a little dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile pulls at Luke’s mouth, “I suppose you have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose,” (Y/N) repeats mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Luke walks over to the box the clothing must have come in, “I know you’re not a fan, but Lando likes theatrics,” and pulls out a black robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “You’re right, but I think there’s a need for theatrics in this case. Put it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke does just so. He even pulls the hood up over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks a lot more like Vader now. (Y/N) remembers the way his cape had blown in the wind as he fought Dalia on the street. She doesn’t say that, of course, instead offering, “You look more monk-like but I think it works. Very mysterious. Jabba won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s nose wrinkles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “Oh, you know what I mean. I would suggest not wearing it for the message you make with R2, though. Look crisp on the holo, then play up the theatrics if you actually have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right,” Luke answers, pulling the hood back to reveal his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you want to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he answers, turning to the side, “I’m going to give the droids as a gift and emphasize that I’m coming to negotiate. Lando’s made an opening on the barge for R2 and just got Jabba to order the disintegration of his translator yesterday. 3PO will be a welcome addition to palace life. If everything goes to plan, he’ll be so worried over me coming, he won’t think anything of Chewie showing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Boushh’s clothing fit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, though Leia’s not exactly thrilled about wearing a deadman’s clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts, “Beggars can’t be choosers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows,” Luke activates his lightsaber, moving it slowly in the small space. He scowls, rolling his shoulders to knock the loose fabric back, “How did the Jedi fight like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they actually fought with the robe on,” (Y/N) laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke says, and then adds, “Well, my father wears a cape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s a drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs despite himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as (Y/N) doesn’t like getting thrown through a window, she has nothing against jumping out of one. There’s a difference. One is of her own volition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoots the glass a few times to weaken it and jumps forward. The window shatters as her body strikes it and (Y/N) falls to the ground. The glass tinkles around her like music, catching the light of the early morning sun, before crashing to the ground loudly. (Y/N)’s feet hit the ground and her knees bend to absorb the impact as it wouldn’t be smart to roll across the broken glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) straightens and turns to look expectantly at the door. Her target, a runaway astrodroid that had proven itself to be a crafty little fucker, comes wheeling out. It shrieks in surprise, wheels squealing as it tries to stop its momentum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lifts her boot to catch its domed head before it runs into her. She peers down at the little droid, “Hi there,” and shoots it with her blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid offers a series of frantic beeps as the stun pulse rips through its circuits and then falls to the ground with a thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives her head a good shake, hearing small tinks as glass pieces fall from her hair to hit the ground by her feet. (Y/N) bends down, lifting the deceptively heavy droid and starts walking back towards the Callisto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dumps the droid in an empty cell and is soon flying away from the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stifles a yawn as she heads for her bedroom. Even if the day is only just starting on the planet she had just been on, (Y/N) herself is ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After quickly brushing her teeth, she’s crawling into bed. It’s at this point that she feels the prickle of Luke’s presence at the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, recalling that he had sent a ‘good night’ pulse about two hours ago, “Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re tired, I’ll leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrugs, “You’re already over here. I thought you went to bed a few hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to,” Luke replies grouchily, like he also isn’t happy with the current situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” A dumb question, (Y/N) knows exactly what’s bothering him. But she knows he wants to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m not ready? I thought I was ready on Bespin and we know how well that went. What if the same thing happens here? I’m putting everyone at risk with this plan and it’s all relying on me being able to be the Jedi I should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be?” (Y/N) repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. She can sense that he regrets letting that slip out, but she isn’t about to let it go, “Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs in frustration, “Master Yoda had such high expectations for me. He expected me to be better than I was. It took me so long to finally start understanding the lessons, and I got cocky once I did. I thought being able to lift some rocks meant that I could face Vader. If I had been at the level Master Yoda wanted, maybe I would have beaten him. Or at least known better than to go fight him. I’m not the Jedi I should be. But everyone is expecting me to be at that level. This plan will fall apart the moment I can’t rise to the occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s stop here,” (Y/N) says, not wanting to hear anymore of this. For not the first time, she has the desire to fly to Tatooine and slap some sense into Luke, and then go to Dagobah and rip Yoda a new one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “Okay, first: who gives a Bantha’s left nut what Yoda expects from you? I don’t see him going out and fighting Vader or the Emperor. He’s passing off a huge responsibility onto your shoulders, which seems cowardly if you ask me. And he’s from a time where Jedi began training as children, so he probably still had that mindset in your training. No shit you weren’t as skilled as the Jedi who were learning the way of the Force as kids. I wouldn’t put much weight into his standards. Second: it’s been a year since Bespin. And I know personally how hard you’ve worked and trained to develop your skills in preparation for this rescue mission. You haven’t been tested yet, so you’re falling back on the benchmark of fighting Vader. Which is doing yourself a huge disservice because it’s been a whole fucking year, not to mention the fact that Jabba is no Sith Lord. You can’t compare your fight against Vader, which, by the way, I wouldn’t consider a total failure since you walked away with your life and the majority of your limbs, to your coming confrontation with Jabba. It’s just not compatible. I have all the faith in you here, I would have spoken up sooner if I didn’t. Don’t forget that I have a stake in this too. And third: you aren’t alone this time. This isn’t a one-on-one situation. Lando is there. Leia is there. R2 is there. Chewie is there. Han might be there, depending on the condition he’s in. You won’t be alone. That means that if you do fail to rise to the occasion, which you won’t, Luke, I know you won’t, you have friends there that will have your back and pick up the slack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a long time as he mulls it over. Ha, good luck pulling about the most sound logic (Y/N)’s ever crafted in her life. She stares at the ceiling above her bed and tries not to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You say that like I’m not always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs a laugh, “Thank you for talking me off the ledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” he laments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows her nerves and starts to sing the lullaby she used to sing to her younger siblings to get them to fall asleep. It’s been years, but she still remembers it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers one night in particular when there had been a huge storm, the thunder had been so loud the lightning must have struck in their own backyard several times. And with her parents at the cantina, (Y/N) had been the one to offer comfort to everyone at the house. She’d gathered up her younger siblings into one bed and sang them to sleep, over and over as the thunder kept sounding. Her older sisters, Veria and Pala, had even joined them, looking to (Y/N) to take charge. And while Baaden had been too cool to get in bed, (Y/N) had sensed him standing in the hallway near the door to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sings the last few notes quietly, feeling Luke’s presence slowly slip away. (Y/N) smiles softly, “Good night, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there’s a response, it comes too late, as Luke slips completely from her mind as he drifts off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is walking an Aqualish female back to the Callisto when she feels a pulse of the Force across the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her interest is piqued, knowing Luke is going to see Jabba today. She had hoped to capture this particular target in time to be in his head for the ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches out for him, <em>Luke?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer her with words, just sending a flair of greeting. (Y/N) slips into his mind, taking in the scene before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ew, he’s even uglier in person,</em> is her immediate observation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stands before Jabba the Hutt. The large creature rests on a platform, face filthy with old remnants of food and who knows what else. In front of him, Leia rests on some pillows, dressed scantily and with a collar resting on her neck as a result of her capture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh,</em> (Y/N) says, <em>when</em><em> one </em><em>of you kills him, I hope he suffers. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“I told you not to admit him,”</em> Jabba reprimands a pale Twi’lek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be allowed to speak,” Luke says and (Y/N) feels another pulse of the Force as he utters the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Twi’lek repeats the words to Jabba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Nice job,</em> she compliments.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba grabs the Twi’lek and pulls him close, <em>“You weak-minded fool! He’s using an old Jedi mind trick,”</em> and shoves him from the platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke steps forward, removing his hood, “You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba laughs, <em>“Your mind tricks don’t work on me, boy.”</em></span>
</p><p>“Nevertheless,” Luke steps even closer, and it's amazing to hear such power to his words, “I’m taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. It’s your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get much closer, Luke. I can’t smell through the bond, but I think that slug might be able to defy the laws of nature. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba laughs loudly. </span>
</p><p>3PO suddenly speaks up, saying frantically, “Master Luke, you’re standing on-”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches Luke’s gaze flicker between his droid and Jabba, she can feel a pulse of confusion over the droid’s attempted warning as Jabba cuts him off,<em> “There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die,”</em> and starts to laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, move!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jerks his hand out, calling a blaster to him. A pig-faced guard steps forward to grab at Luke in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba shouts in anger and slams his fist down onto his armrest. The floor gives out below Luke and (Y/N) can only helplessly watch as he tumbles down into some lower room along with the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” (Y/N) says aloud. This isn’t supposed to happen. Where even is Luke right now?</span>
</p><p>Luke looks up at the room he had just been in, seeing how Jabba and his goons are watching him through the grate floor. There’s a loud noise and his head snaps back down. A big door in front of him is slowly lifting and (Y/N) can feel the heavy weight of something on the other side shaking the ground below Luke’s feet. </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Luke, get out of there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any suggestions?” Luke whispers as the door rises higher and the creature is revealed. </span>
</p><p>It walks forward slowly, roar shaking the room. </p><p>
  <span>“Back up slowly,” (Y/N) instructs, “Don’t draw attention to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard who had fallen with Luke is squealing loudly, which draws the attention of the creature. </span>
</p><p>Luke slowly backs away as the creature reaches out its huge clawed hand to grab the guard. </p><p>
  <span>The creature lifts the guard up to its mouth, swallowing it down whole, and turns to look at Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fucking hell. Do you have a weapon?”</span>
</p><p>Luke turns, searching. He grabs a huge bone that had once been a part of a previous meal and lifts it up like a lightsaber. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) plants her head firmly in her hand, “That’s not exactly what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all I have,” Luke answers breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>The creature steps forward, snatching Luke up into its grasp like he was a toy doll, and lifts him to its mouth. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t smell what Luke does, but she imagines it reeks of blood, decay, and death. She cringes away, even though it’s meaningless. </span>
</p><p>Luke twists the bone suddenly, jamming it vertically into the creature’s mouth, wedging the jaw open. The creature drops Luke, rearing back in surprise. </p><p>
  <span>“Hide!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scurries back under some section of the wall, met by a small collection of bones and loose rocks. Luke’s new angle allows him to look between the legs of the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud snap and the creature’s feet move it closer to where Luke is hiding. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) sees the door on the opposite wall, “Door door door door!”</p><p>
  <span>The clawed hand returns, grabbing at Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel the flair of panic as Luke scrambles to find something. He grabs a rock, smashing it repeatedly against the clawed fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature howls and releases him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Go! Go!”</span>
</p><p>Luke hurries out from his hiding place and takes off for the door. He presses the button and the door lifts, revealing a fucking grate. </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke yanks at it with all of his strength but it doesn’t budge. The people on the other side jeer at him, hitting at Luke’s hands and pushing weapons through the holes of the grate to make him move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke steps back, pressing himself against the rocky wall. (Y/N) can feel the genuine fear in Luke, something she hasn’t felt since their bond was first solidified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart around frantically, looking for some answer to this never ending and looming “Fuck, it’s getting closer” problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes latch onto a small button by the door, so small and discreet, he could have easily missed it. He bends down, grabbing a skull from the ground. Luke chucks the skull and they both watch it fly through the air before striking the button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slams down, thick metal piercing through the head of the creature. It falls to the ground, roaring in pain and shock. It whimpers and it’s body goes slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel the relief and lingering fear swirl around Luke’s mind as he catches his breath. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) is close to panting herself, one hand gripping her lightsaber and the other holding the edge of the doorway. Her muscles are tense and her heart is racing despite there being nothing for her to fight. </p><p>
  <span>Someone has rushed past Luke to approach the creature’s corpse while another muscles Luke from the creature’s lair. He is shoved up a flight of stairs, where Lando meets him, warm brown eyes peering through the ornate mask he wears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is led back to the room where Jabba is and that’s when he spots Han and Chewbacca also being brought in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!” Han’s head swivels around aimlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with him?” (Y/N) sits back down in her seat, calming down now that the ordeal with the creature is over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s blind from the carbonite. </span>
</p><p>“Oh,” she grimaces, “yikes.”</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Luke asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Han huffs as he’s shoved forward, “Together again, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Luke says sarcastically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How we doing?”</span>
</p><p>“The same as always.”</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Han says gruffly, “Where’s Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Leia calls from Jabba’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba calls for 3PO and starts spewing a hateful rant. </span>
</p><p>“Focus, Luke,” (Y/N) says softly, “Stick to the plan, it’s back on track.”</p><p>“Oh, dear,” 3PO says anxiously, “His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately.”</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Han remarks, “I hate long waits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glances over at him. </span>
</p><p>“You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc.”</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound good,” (Y/N) remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not. For him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “You should tell him that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Han says casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3PO continues, “In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, let’s pass on that, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie howls in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have bargained, Jabba,” Luke calls to the Hutt as the small group is led away, “That’s the last mistake you’ll ever make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) claps her hands, saying gleefully, “Yes! I love it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flicker of amusement, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” (Y/N) needles, “You’re telling me that you aren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wait until Jabba’s dead and we’re safely away from here to laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoil sport.”</span>
</p><p>A group of nameless guards and Lando take them through the halls of the palace and out to where a huge sail barge and skiffs sit. </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be waiting for a while, I imagine,” (Y/N) offers, “Considering they have to haul Jabba’s ass out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stifles a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something funny, kid?” Han asks, looking about six inches to the left of Luke. </span>
</p><p>“Nothing to concern yourself with.”</p><p>
  <span>Han makes a face, eyes darting around, “How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Luke answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than me, I imagine,” Han’s hair moves in the breeze, “I’m glad to be among the breathing again.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) can feel Luke’s amusement, “I am, too.”</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growls from the other side of Han and (Y/N) can see how the Wookiee stands close to his friend with a protective air. He had probably guided Han through the palace just now. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Chewie here says you’re walking around calling yourself a Jedi Knight now. What dirty watering hole have you been drinking from for the past...how long has it been?”</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like him,” (Y/N) speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Shut up.</em> “It’s been a while since we last talked, Han,” Luke says cryptically, “Things have developed in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you sound like that old fossil,” Han remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns, “Old fossil?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like him a lot,” (Y/N) says happily, “Tell him I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t know about you, remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know. I just want him to think you’ve gone completely insane. Please tell him that the voice in your head says ‘hello’.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun today whatsoever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba eventually manages to get outside, one hand firmly holding Leia’s chain, along with everyone else. They board the large sail barge, and Luke watches Leia walk up the ramp, head held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R2’s got your lightsaber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is quiet with contemplation as the skiffs lift off the ground and start flying through the desert. She’d heard plenty of stories about Jabba, but the one about having monsters hidden in the walls of his palace had always seemed too crazy to be real. And even the part of her that had considered it, definitely hadn’t pictured the monstrosity that Luke had dealt with. She’d expected some sort of slimy thing with a shit ton of tentacles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A monster hidden somewhere out in the desert was far more believable. That sort of thing sounds so ancient and strange, like something that had been there long before Jabba was born and would be there long after he was dead that the Hutt had just happened to stumble across and repurpose. Tatooine has krayt dragons, or at least had them at one point in time, some creature buried in the sand seemed perfectly feasible in the grand scheme of things. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) tries to push down the curious excitement she feels, not wanting Luke to think she’s enjoying this. Because she isn’t. </p><p>
  <span>But there is a part of her that’s interested in seeing what this Sarlacc thing looks like. Two monsters within an hour of each other, plus the death of a sack of shit slaver. Could go down as one of the best days of her life, aside from the constant peril of course. </span>
</p><p>There’s also another part thinking of how to broach the topic of krayt dragons to Luke and if he’d take her to see one. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you thinking right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) answers, somewhat truthfully, “The Sarlacc monster thing. I’m curious to see what it looks like. You know, if you think about it, it was a good thing you got sent down a trapdoor to fight that monster. I don’t think there’s anything you could have done upstairs that would have pissed Jabba off more than killing his pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s all the same with you, I’ll wait until I’m far away from this place to look at the silver lining of nearly being eaten. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “Hey, you went into this anticipating having the Sarlacc try to eat you. What’s one more monster?”</span>
</p><p><em>At least I was anticipating this,</em> Luke looks around at the sand dunes the skiff flies past,<em> I never want to go through something like that again. Next time, I’m keeping my lightsaber with me. </em></p><p>
  <span>“I agree. It’ll give my heart a well needed break after this shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, kid?” Han looks over in his vicinity, “You seem to be awful amused by all of this. Or is there something going on that I can’t see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way,” Luke offers, which makes (Y/N) laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han shakes his head, muttering something about the ‘old fossil’. He offers in a more positive tone, “I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big, dark blur, I see a big, light blur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to see,” Luke answers, ignoring (Y/N)’s “I’ll say, I’ve only been here for a year and I’ve had enough of Tatooine to last me ten lifetimes”, and continues, “I used to live here, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna die here, you know,” Han says with a funny face, “Convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this guy,” (Y/N) exclaims, “Why didn’t I get a Force bond with him?”</span>
</p><p><em>You’ve only known him for five minutes, (Y/N),</em> Luke informs her, <em>It gets old. </em></p><p>
  <span>“No need to sound so jealous, Luke,” because, yes, that’s absolutely a flair of jealousy he’s trying to push down, “I didn’t say ‘instead’. I’d still have the one with you, I’ll just go to Han when I need a good laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rolls his eyes, which still makes (Y/N) nauseous after all of this time. Damn, she rolls her eyes way more often than Luke, does he feel this vertigo every time she does it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stick close to Chewie and Lando,” Luke tells his friend, “I’ve taken care of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Han says, not sounding even remotely assured by that, “great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish he could see right now,” (Y/N) says, “I think it would shut him up real good watching you kill everyone with your cool Jedi powers.”</span>
</p><p><em>I don’t think Han could shut up if you paid him,</em> Luke answers, fondness coloring his words. </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell him that the voice in your head says that you have more than enough self doubt, so there’s no need for him to add on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, fingers tapping on the body of her lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>“Luke,” she says quietly, joking tone gone so he knows that she’s serious, “if you die today, I’ll come to Tatooine and finish what you started.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a long time. He finally says, equally as quiet, <em>Thank you, (Y/N).</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods even though he can’t see it and adds, “Try not to die, though, okay? I don’t know what I’d do without your voice prattling on in my head all hours of the day.” Her fingernails dig into her palms to try and calm her nerves. It’s not very effective. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t die, I promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The skiffs slow in speed as they approach a dip in the desert that seems different from the others they’ve flown past. </span>
</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s skiff comes to a stop above the pit and as Luke peers down, (Y/N) looks down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lining the hole are large...teeth? Claws? Something that looks long and sharp and appears to be made of bone. Large tentacles emerge from the center, reaching up into the air as if it knows the skiff is there with its next meal. At the very center is a huge mouth. The mouth actually looks like it could belong to some sort of carnivorous plant. It’s soft and round looking, no teeth that (Y/N) can make out, and a thick tongue inside that wiggles around like a snake. </span>
</p><p>“Fuck,” (Y/N) finally manages, “is there anything on Tatooine that isn’t absolutely fucking hideous to look at?”</p><p>
  <span>Well, aside from-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Don’t make me laugh, (Y/N), please,</em> Luke says, stifling laughter, <em>I have an image to uphold.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I personally think that laughing in the face of seemingly imminent death would only help your efforts, but you do you.”</span>
</p><p>“Victims of the almighty Sarlacc,” 3PO’s voice sounds over the speakers, “His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.”</p><p>
  <span>“3PO!” Han immediately shouts back, “You tell that slimy piece of...worm-ridden filth he’ll get no such pleasure from us,” and adds quietly for confirmation, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>Chewie barks his own reply. It’s short, but makes his stance quite clear. </p><p>
  <span>“Threaten him again, Luke,” (Y/N) encourages, endlessly amused by all of them constantly shitting on the Hutt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jabba!” Luke calls from the plank, “This is your last chance. Free us or die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pumps her fist in the air, “Hell yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Move him into position,”</em> Jabba’s deep voice rings out. </span>
</p><p>Luke looks down at the Sarlacc again before looking around and nodding at Lando, who returns the favor. He glances up at R2 who, (Y/N) smiles, stands atop the barge, ready to go. He offers a salute to the droid and Jabba orders, <em>“Put him in.”</em></p><p>
  <span>The guard pokes at Luke with his staff, and Luke jumps, turning as he falls to grab the plank. He pushes himself up into the air and flips back onto the skiff. He calls the lightsaber R2 shot into the air to his hand, activates it, and immediately starts attacking guards. Lando yanks off his helmet, swinging at the guy closest to him. </span>
</p><p>When the last guard, besides the one Lando’s wrestling with, falls from the skiff with an embarrassing scream, Luke turns back around to go free Han and Chewie. </p><p>
  <span>The Wookiee barks impatiently and Luke offers a soothing, “Easy, Chewie,” as he unlocks the cuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blast from the sail barge hits the skiff and Lando shouts as he tumbles over the side. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) jumps, “Shit!”</p><p>She can’t see it, but she can hear the sound of a jet pack through Luke’s ears. Luke seems too busy looking over the edge of the skiff to see that Lando is holding onto a rope instead tumbling down into the maw of the Sarlacc to have registered it, so she says, “Look out!”</p><p>
  <span>Luke slides past Chewie as Boba Fett lands on the skiff, lightsaber slicing through the air to cut through the metal of Fett’s blaster before he can shoot. </span>
</p><p>The sail barge fires again, this time closer to Luke, and Han and Chewie fall to the skiff floor with twin shouts. Out of instinct, Luke looks down at them, which gives Fett the chance to shoot out his fibercord whip. </p><p>
  <span>“Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks up just in time to watch the wire wrap around his body, trapping his arms. </span>
</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” (Y/N) mutters. </p><p>
  <span><em>Not helping!</em> Luke twists his body enough, twerking his wrist around to cut through the wire. Another blast strikes the skiff and Fett falls to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shot flies through the air, not from the barge but from the other skiff. Luke turns, looking at a skiff full of angry guards with blasters aimed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off running and before (Y/N) can even open her mouth to say ‘Bad idea!’, Luke is leaping through the air, hurtling his body over the pit, and landing on the other skiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green blade re-emerging, Luke jumps into action, slicing his saber through the air as he deflects blaster fire and knocks guards off the skiff. He delivers a kick to one, Force surging through Luke’s body and down his leg to enforce the kick. The man flies from the skiff, screaming as he plummets down towards the Sarlacc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke continues cutting his way through the guards and (Y/N) watches out of the corner of his eye as Fett flies directly into the side of the sail barge before falling to the sand below. </span>
</p><p>“That was anticlimactic,” she says absently, hoping that if Mando dies, he doesn’t go down that easily. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fett’s down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke knocks the last guard off the skiff and watches the other skiff get struck by another blast from the barge and tumble to its side. As a result, Lando is now closer to the opening of the pit, Han is hanging off the side of the skiff, only by some miracle not falling from it completely, and Chewie is howling his head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they a trio,” (Y/N) remarks, “And take out that stupid blaster before it kills your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Luke answers as he jumps from the skiff, grabbing ahold of one of the panels that makes up the side of the barge not far from where Fett just ate it. </span>
</p><p>The panel next to Luke opens and his hand quickly darts over, yanks the guy out, and unceremoniously tosses him down to the Sarlacc. (Y/N) watches Luke climb up to the top and pull his body up under the rail. </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s quickly up on his feet, lightsaber activating. The blade swings through the air, cutting through the person manning the blaster aimed at the skiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” (Y/N) says pointlessly as Luke turns to start deflecting blaster fire. He makes his way across the deck as more and more of Jabba’s goons flood the space. He cuts down one, and two more appear to take up the mantle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s helpless to do anything but watch and hope that Luke can pull this off. </span>
</p><p>Luke’s eyes are drawn to the left and he spots Leia. The collar is still on her neck, but the chain has been broken. </p><p>
  <span>“I hope she made him suffer,” (Y/N) says darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the gun!” Luke shouts, “Point it at the deck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia nods and hurries up to where the large gun sits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke cuts down another guard and watches people start to flee from him, “Point it at the deck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouts wordlessly in pain and (Y/N) can feel the shock that comes with it rip across the bond. He turns, lightsaber slicing through the air to cut down the shooter. He glances at his hand just long enough to see the burnt edges of the synthetic flesh and the exposed metal from underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns, running over to where Leia still stands, passing various bodies as he does. Luke grabs ahold of a hanging rope, beckoning to Leia, “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia runs over to his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Luke’s free hand grabs her side while his foot comes up to make the huge gun fire into what must be the engine room given the huge explosion that results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Leia jump, swinging away from the barge and landing on the skiff where the others stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Luke says once his feet are on the solid metal, “and don’t forget the droids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way!” Lando replies cheerfully from the skiff’s controls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick detour to pull R2 and 3PO up from the sand, the little group is flying away from the fiery explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo-hoo!” (Y/N) offers, finally relaxing into her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N)?</em> Luke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready to laugh about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” (Y/N) claps her hands.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow crunches under her feet as (Y/N) approaches the small fuel station. She hurries inside, giving her body a good shake to knock the clumps of snow off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, friend,” a man says from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” (Y/N) replies, “Or is it ‘afternoon’? I can’t tell with the cloud cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs lightly, “It’s almost noon. Do you need a fuel up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. The X4 gunner. Fill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, ma’am,” he says, stepping around the counter, “We do full service here, so you can wait inside. Stay nice and warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much appreciated,” (Y/N) waits until he is closer to wave her hand, interweaving the Force into her words, “Where is the Selkath named Baarin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs. First door on the left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinks twice and then continues past her and out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) makes her way up the stairs, reaching out with the Force to sense what the Selkath is doing. It feels like he’s about to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicks her fingers and the door swooshes open. (Y/N) steps forward, quickly stepping to the side to let the shot from the blaster fly past her harmlessly. She smiles at Baarin, who is scrambling off the bed and to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she greets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots again and (Y/N) twists so it misses like the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baarin tries for a third time, but (Y/N) moves faster, hand grabbing the blaster and shoving it up so the blast strikes the ceiling. She yanks the blaster from his hand and slams it back down onto his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baarin’s legs fold immediately and he falls to his knees. (Y/N) cracks the metal across his face and the Selkath falls the rest of the way. She tosses the blaster to the side and crouches down, lifting the large body up to rest on her shoulder. It’s a strain, but it would’ve been harder to bring him in awake. Besides, her ship isn’t far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uses the Force to help keep his center of gravity in the right place as she walks down the stairs, releasing once she’s on the flat ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you-” the man stops when he sees the body draped over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about,” (Y/N) tells him, “Guild business. I have no quarrel with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-a-alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) tosses him a small purse, “You accept Imperial credits, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she offers him a friendly smile, “Thanks for the fuel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” the man’s eyes widen as he sees the large amount of credits in the purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits the building, shivering immediately at the blast of cold that hits her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke? Are you almost at Dagobah?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, having been dozing on and off for the past hour,<em> ...Uh, yes.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’ll leave you to that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t mind you staying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I know,</em> (Y/N) smiles, <em>but you and Yoda should have some privacy. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. I’ll catch up with you after?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, but quick disclaimer: I’m probably going to disagree with everything Yoda tells you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>I wouldn’t expect anything else. Bye. </em></span>
</p><p><em>Bye.</em> And then Luke’s presence is gone from her mind. </p><p>
  <span>“How far into the Core have you been?” (Y/N) asks Baarin as she walks towards the Callisto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he offers no reply, (Y/N) continues, “Because we have to make a quick stop on Coruscant. Shame you won’t get to see the city, given the whole...prisoner thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels the usual pulse of warm power sweet and says under her breath, “This should be good,” and then, <em>Yeah.</em></span>
</p><p>Luke enters her mind and (Y/N) blinks away the buzz it causes behind her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Hey-woah.</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) snorts, “That better be a good ‘woah’ or we’re going to have a problem.”</p><p>
  <span>She crouches down, putting on her shoes.</span>
</p><p><em>It’s definitely a good ‘woah’,</em> Luke assures her. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles as she moves the bottom of the dress, making sure it’s fallen from her face by the time she’s looking in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good to know. That means I look the part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the part?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) glances at the shelf where three fobs sit, “I’ve got a job. Twin Pantoran soft targets and a human male.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they’re all together?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the twins are basically his slaves even if they’re supposedly getting paid. The guy, Mex, and some buddies have a lucrative...spice?” (Y/N) frowns at her reflection, “I think it’s a spice business. And they have this big luxury yacht and everyone onboard dresses like the big wigs on Coruscant. I bought this from one of the most expensive boutiques I could find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it certainly looks expensive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better, after what I paid for it,” (Y/N) grumbles, eyeballing the fabric, “I feel ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do look a bit ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N)’s gaze snaps up to look at her eyes in the mirror, the best she can do to look at Luke, “I’m sorry, do you want to try that again?”</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>I didn’t-I only meant that it’s not how you usually dress, so it does seem a bit strange. I’m not used to seeing you dress so...fancy.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I normally dress like a slob, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ye-wait, no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bursts out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I didn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“You don’t know a thing about talking to women, do you?”</p><p>
  <span><em>You put words in my mouth!</em> Luke protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head fondly, but let’s it go. She adjusts the fabric at her shoulders, and says, “The good thing is,” she lifts the hem, “I altered it so I can wear flats. That way I won’t break an ankle while trying to steal away with three people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>That’s...good,</em> he offers. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, and look here at this: I put in a hidden seam,” (Y/N) indicates her left leg, “full skirt, right? Nope,” she yanks the fabric and it separates, creating a slit that runs up her entire leg, “I have easy access to my weapons and I’ll be able to run without the fabric restricting me.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I scared you away with talks of fashion?” (Y/N) eventually asks, “Are you telling me it was that easy this whole time? Just mention a peplum and you’re gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets a laugh at that, and then an apology, <em>Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.</em></span>
</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>
  <em>Aren’t you about to go on a hunt?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at the fobs, “I have a few minutes. Tell me what you can now, if you want. Or we can talk after. Where are you, by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rebel fleet near Sullust. We had a meeting, something big is happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) starts messing her hair, getting ready to style it in some way that might appear high end, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leia, Han, Chewie, R2, 3PO, and I are going to Endor. The Empire is building a Death Star near one of its moons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She freezes, “Another Death Star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I know.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always felt like the first one did more harm than good,” (Y/N) frowns at her reflection, “Although with Palpatine in the equation...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Speaking of Palpatine,</em> Luke says, <em>he’s on the Death Star right now.</em></span>
</p><p>“And only you and your merry little band of misfits are going to Endor to do anything about this? I know the Rebellion’s small, but you’ve got to have more than that. What about Lando? He bounced?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? No. Our group is going to gain access to the moon and destroy the shield generator that’s protecting the Death Star. It’s not finished yet, so it needs the shield. Once we’ve destroyed the generator, the fleet will come and carry out the assault on the station.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” That makes more sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Lando’s actually leading the fleet on the attack</em>, Luke adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Good for him. And this will be done, what, in the next few days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just about. I just got here from Dagobah about an hour ago, so I’m not about to jet off right now. We’ll probably leave tomorrow. Then, accounting for travel time, having to march around the moon to actually reach the generator...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods and then asks, “How was Dagobah? Is that what has you worried? Do I have to take a detour over there and have a word with Yoda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagobah was...yes, it’s why I’m worried. And you don’t need to go, Master Yoda passed on while I was there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p><em>No you aren’t,</em> Luke replies, but not in an accusing way. </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, “Yes, I am. I have no love for Yoda, but I can be sorry for the loss it represents for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You’re right,</em> he says quietly, <em>I’m sorry, I’m sure you mean it. I’m just...</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs, <em>He said I can’t be a Jedi until I confront my father.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confront, as in...” (Y/N) runs a finger across her neck.</span>
</p><p><em>Eloquent,</em> Luke huffs, <em>but yes. He and Ben both agree that my father has to die. That I have to defeat him and the Emperor.</em></p><p>“Did they tell you anything to help you achieve that? Or did they just pop into your life to offer up a list of demands?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Yoda warned me not to underestimate the powers of the Emperor, because that’s how my father fell...but I don’t think there’s any piece of advice they could offer that would make this any easier. They want me to kill my own father. There isn’t a pep talk in the galaxy that could prepare me for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) clicks her tongue in thought. </span>
</p><p><em>I just,</em> Luke continues, <em>...feel alone right now. I’ve always been on my own with the whole Jedi thing. Ben introduced me to the Force and then, before I could even really start to get a grasp of it, he was gone. And then I was just on my own for a couple of years. But when I went to Dagobah and met Master Yoda, he was just so...worldly. It seemed like he knew everything there was to know about the Force. I wasn’t there long, and I just spent the last year by myself on Tatooine, but I was comforted by the knowledge that he was there. That if I needed it, I could fly to Dagobah and find someone who understood what I was going through. I finally went back, and he just looked so old and tired to me. Nine hundred years old. Most of them spent training Jedi. And he could barely get the words out to try and pass on the last few pieces of knowledge that he could. And then he died. Thirty years ago, there were countless Jedi. And now I’m alone. The ‘last of the Jedi’, that’s what Master Yoda</em> <em>called me. I’m the last of my kind. And the fate of the galaxy apparently rests on my shoulders now, as well as the future of the Jedi. Master Yoda told me to pass on what I had learned. He expects me to come out on top and just carry on with my father’s blood on my hands as I take on the impossible task of rebuilding something that’s virtually extinct. I just...</em></p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know that you said there isn’t a pep talk in the galaxy that will help you here, but I’m going to give it my best shot,” (Y/N) takes a breath, “Alright. First of all, just try to understand that Yoda isn’t some all-knowing, all-powerful being. He was mortal and flawed. The Jedi Order didn’t just collapse by itself. Yoda and the others made mistakes. That’s how thousands became only one and Palpatine was able to take over. I wouldn’t put a great deal of stock into how Yoda thinks things should go. I’m not in your situation and I don’t know your father, but I think that you need to approach things the way you think is best. Not how Yoda thinks is best. You asked me before if someone who had fallen could rise up again. And I told you that I think it’s possible. I still do. It’s not a definite thing, but don’t forget what we’ve discussed in the past and what you’ve told me just because Yoda and Ben say differently. Second, if you come out of all of this and want to start training others to use the Force, you are under no obligation to return to the ways of the Order. Again, it collapsed because it was flawed. I know Dalia was incredibly jaded, but there was truth to what she said. The old Jedi weren’t saints. You need to trust your own instincts on how to go forward with training others and building any sort of organization.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits her room and walks to the cockpit. She takes her seat and pulls the Callisto out of lightspeed, suddenly saying, “Oh, and I have a third!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a third thing that I wanted to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Alright,</em> Luke says tentatively, <em>What is it?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t alone. I’m no Jedi, so you’re on your own there. Sorry, but not really. But I’m a Force user and I understand what you experience and I know what it means to have these abilities. And I’ve made myself a nice little spot in your head and I’m not fucking leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You sure about that?</em> Luke asks, <em>Are you sure I won’t chase you away?</em></span>
</p><p>(Y/N) hears the light tone, but knows there’s a deep, raw seriousness buried underneath, “You won’t. I’m pretty tough, Luke, I can handle whatever you throw at me. Sorry to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Luke laughs despite himself, <em>But (Y/N)-</em></p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I’ve told you things that I’ve never told another living soul and things I’ve never even really spoken to myself about before. And I’m pretty sure you’ve done the same. Nothing you’ve told me has been able to chase me away, do you really think there’s something else you could say that would be bigger than the things you’ve already shared with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And I’ve already told you all about the skeletons in my closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m still here.</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) nods, “We’re stuck together, Luke. We’re both too stubborn for our own good.“</p><p>She brings the Callisto down to land near a docking zone. </p><p>
  <span><em>I have to talk to Han,</em> Luke says apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “I know. But I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>Luke sends a warm pulse that says ‘Goodbye’ without words and he’s gone. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) checks her makeup one last time, fusses with her hair, and then exits the Callisto. She starts walking towards where the luxury yacht is currently parked, looking around for some low hanging fruit as her thoughts linger on Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understands what he means, feeling alone. (Y/N)’s been alone for most of her life. She had Dalia for only a short time before the Jedi was ripped from her, leaving behind a huge scar. There’s no one in her life that sees the galaxy like (Y/N) does. No one understands how it feels to be in a crowd and feel the presence of every person and taste their signatures through the Force. No one understands how it feels to be connected to animals and plants and sense every living thing that would normally be hidden by fog or water and distance. No one understands how the air vibrates with power and energy around (Y/N). No one sees this stuff. And even with Mando, and sort of Greef, to ease the tangible loneliness (Y/N) feels, they don’t understand her. They’re held at an arm’s length and don’t know who (Y/N) really is. </span>
</p><p>She had sensed others in the past, but they had been fleeting. Brief glimpses of something more, flashes in the pan, like shooting stars that would dart across the sky before being gone forever. </p><p>
  <span>Luke is the only exception. He had randomly appeared in her mind one day and hasn’t left since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it feels so nice to have someone like that. Someone who really understands her. Someone she trusts so completely. Because (Y/N) does trust Luke. He knows her name, her face, her ship, where her family is, and where he can find her, if he’s willing to sit around on Nevarro for a few weeks. It would be so easy for Luke to destroy her entire world, but (Y/N) know he won’t. She trusts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s something powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows and approaches a man who is walking towards the yacht by himself.</span>
</p><p>“Hey there, stranger,” she greets. </p><p>
  <span>The man looks to the side, expecting to see someone else there, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” (Y/N) says in a soothing tone, curling her arm around his and wiggling her fingers, “I’m (Y/N), your date. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toran,” he answers immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Toran, we should get going, don’t you think? Don’t want the yacht to leave without us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” he repeats flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad we agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quickly ditching Toran, who will have no memory of her riding his coattails onto the yacht, (Y/N) manages to find one of the Pantorian twins, easily spotting his blue skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s one of the waiters in the big room she’s currently in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sends a quick glance around to make sure no one is paying her any attention and slinks over to the Pantorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a woman currently taking a drink from his tray, so (Y/N) asks casually, “What do you have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ma’am...” and that’s when (Y/N) stops listening. The other woman quickly walks away, returning to a small group of people waiting for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” (Y/N) interrupts, “I don’t want a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am. Is there something else that I can get for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you,” (Y/N) answers quietly, “I’m a member of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bounty? I-I don’t have any bounty on my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, “You do now. You and your brother. Which one are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laren, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the ‘ma’am’,” (Y/N) makes a face, “you make me feel so old. Where is Liren, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In another room, I’m not sure which.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods, taking a random drink, “And I’m also here for Mex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” she pops the ‘p’, “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His office on an upper level,” Laren supplies, “He had a meeting, you can slip in after it’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” (Y/N) downs the drink in one, “Go get Liren and bring him and yourself up to Mex’s office. We’ll figure out the next part after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts the cup back on the tray and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slips through the crowd and out of the room without issue. After a quick mind trick and elevator ride, she’s standing outside Mex’s office. She reaches out with the Force, sensing that there’s only one person inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) presses the button and walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Mex calls sharply from the window, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” (Y/N) asks, giggling and looking around with wide eyes, “Woah, what’s this room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My private office,” he walks towards her, “Again, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) pouts before laughing, “I got lost trying to find the bathroom. The man said the door on the left...or was it right? I can’t remember. I just ended up in an elevator somehow and that’s how I got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mex’s expression changes, a predatory look overcoming his features, “Have you been enjoying the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit,” (Y/N) giggles again, purposefully stumbling, “Whoever owns this ship knows how to party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I own this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” (Y/N) flutters her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mex hums, “Yes. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” she replies softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)? That’s a lovely name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she smiles shyly, “I should probably head back down to the party, though. I’m sorry for intruding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You aren’t intruding. I’m sorry for yelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks up at Mex through her eyelashes and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep the best alcohol up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” (Y/N) looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I even have a few bottles from Alderaan. Do you know how rare that is nowadays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods, “I’ve never had anything from Alderaan before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about this...” Mex’s hand comes around to rest on her back as he leads her to a couch, “You stay up here with me for a while, and I’ll let you try some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” (Y/N) giggles again, letting him sit her down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mex touches her chin, encouraging her to look up at him, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mex turns and walks back towards the window he’d been standing by. (Y/N)’s smile falls from her face and she undoes the clasps on her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes and injects him with the sedative she had strapped to her thigh. He falls to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking moron,” she tells his unconscious body, “You didn’t even think to question how I knew your name. It’s embarrassing someone like you was able to be so successful in life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) picks him up from the ground, dropping him unceremoniously onto the nearby couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks over and pours herself a glass of Alderaanian wine, gives it a good sniff like how she saw people on Onoam do, and takes a sip. She glances at Mex, “You’re right, you do keep the best stuff up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly opens and Laren walks in, followed by two guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” (Y/N) demands, giving off an air of authority she has no right having, “Mex and I are busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spotted this server in a room he wasn’t assigned to work today. And we imagined Mex would want to know this, especially because we’ve had issues with this server and his brother in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops, that’s on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guard demands, “Who are you? And why are we having this conversation with you instead of Mex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” she shrieks, “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s why I asked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) points at him, “Okay, you’ve got me there,” drinks the rest of her wine so it doesn’t go to waste, and chucks the thick glass at the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It strikes the man between the eyes and he falls to the ground with a shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) steps forward, punching the other guard. She reaches around, hands pushing down on his back as she drives her knee up into his stomach. The man groans, arms flailing to try and grab her. (Y/N) stomps down on his foot and punches him again. She grabs the blaster from his holster and shoots him once in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns, knees bending at the flair of danger she feels in the Force and the red blast flies harmlessly over her head. (Y/N) plants her one foot and twists her body, other foot swinging around to kick the side of the second guard’s head. He drops down to his knees from the blow and (Y/N) cracks him across the face with the blaster and he falls flat on the ground. She shoots him for good measure. The less variables, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) finally looks over at Laren, who is watching her in stunned silence. She offers him a smile, “I take it Liren is still serving somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” (Y/N) says as she walks over to Mex where he’s still slumped on the couch. She slaps cuffs on him and tosses the blaster to the Pantorian who is still watching her, “I’m going to get Liren. I need you to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laren just barely catches blaster, metal fumbling between his hands, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to hold this room. I need to know you and Mex are somewhere secure so I only have to worry about Liren. Stand guard, stay alert. If the door opens, shoot. I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Laren interrupts her, “what if I shoot you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “You won’t shoot me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t because I’ll stand to the side of the doorway. Anyone else won’t know to do that, so they’ll get shot. So, if you shoot at the door and hit someone, get ready to fire again cause it won’t be me and they might have backup. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laren glances down at the blaster, grip tightening, and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods, “I won’t be long. You and Liren will be free soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks away from him. Laren calls to her, “Wait, don’t you need a blaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) reaches under her dress to grab her lightsaber, twirling it in her hand, “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laren’s eyes flair with surprise, “...Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) exits Mex’s office, shutting the door behind her. She starts walking towards the elevator when the Force flairs behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns, seeing three men round the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you!”</span>
</p><p>“Stop there!”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) activates her lightsaber, planting her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They open fire, red blasts sailing down the hall. She swings her saber, deflecting them easily. Many fly past her to strike the wall right behind her, while the ones with good aim are sent back to the shooters by her blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One man gets hit in the chest and falls with a shout. Another gets clipped on the shoulder and stumbles back against the wall. (Y/N) takes a step towards them, but freezes when a fourth man peeks around the corner and fires something at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) jumps to the side and the projectile flies past her, striking the wall. There’s an explosion, followed by a huge tearing noise. She looks back over her shoulder and is helpless to stop her body from being sucked through the huge opening in the side of the yacht. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shouts in surprise as she starts tumbling down through the air. She plummets, loose fabric of her dress fluttering. (Y/N) can see the ground far below her and knows she won’t survive the fall by a long shot. There are shouts from above as the others are also sucked out by the powerful vacuum. </span>
</p><p>She looks at the metal of the yacht, the only solid thing around her, and triggers her lightsaber again. She throws her arm to the side, driving the hot blade into the wall of the ship. It’s slow going and (Y/N) continues to fall through the air, getting closer and closer to the edge of the wall, but her lightsaber finally imbeds itself in the metal enough for it to support her weight. </p><p>
  <span>She comes to a stop with the help of her other hand grabs a protruding vent. (Y/N) catches her breath for a moment, watching the metal turn red and melt around her lightsaber and listening to the fading screams of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) knows it’s too risky to try and climb back up to the opening in the wall, so she adjusts her grip on the vent and starts moving her lightsaber, slowly cutting through the metal to make a huge, lopsided hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) retracts her saber and kicks the metal, using the Force to add strength, and knocks the cut metal into whatever room is on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbs in quickly, feeling the heat of the warped metal through her shoes, and grabs ahold of the first fixture she can find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls herself across the room, ignoring how papers and other loose objects fly past her through the air and out of the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes it to the door, pulls herself into the hallway, and shuts it behind her. Her feet finally rest on the floor properly and the fabric of her dress falls flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fucking...shit,” (Y/N) pants before straightening and walking down the hall to the next room. The one consolation of all of this is that Luke isn’t in her head right now. He probably would have died of a heart attack or had aneurysm from yelling or something like that by now. </span>
</p><p>She enters the room, taking in the crowd that’s looking around anxiously. They all turn to look at her, taking in her windswept appearance.</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” (Y/N) says with a smile, “No need to worry, the situation is mostly under control. None of you are at risk-” she stops as a uniformed man approaches her. She raises her lightsaber, “Yeah, you can stop right there, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t listen, like an idiot, and pulls out his blaster. (Y/N) easily cuts off his arm, blade swinging back to slice across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoops up the blaster, ignoring the screams of the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lifts the blaster and shoots the ceiling above her several times as she shouts, “Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams die down and the crowd watches her carefully, huddling close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a pirate or some slaver crony, so don’t worry about that. I’m a bounty hunter and only here for one person from this room,” she scans the room, spotting the Pantorian, “Liren! Come on over, I’m getting you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren throws the tray of drinks he’s carrying on the ground and immediately runs over to her, “I’m free?”</span>
</p><p>“Yup,” (Y/N) smiles at him, “I have your brother already.”</p><p>
  <span>She looks back at the crowd, “Just stay in this room and you’ll all be fine. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) and Liren exit the room. She feels the Force flare in warning and she looks to the right, firing down the empty hallway. Several guards come around the corner, just to get hit with the blasts and fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know they were coming?” Liren asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offers him the blaster, ignoring the question, “Can you shoot? We’re going to run into more of those guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can shoot,” Liren says confidently, taking the blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the elevator with no issue, but they only get up a handful of floors before it suddenly jerks to a stop. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) glances at Liren, “Did you press a button?”</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answers defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, “Fuck. Alright, stand against the wall,” and triggers her lightsaber, lifting the blade up to start cutting a circle into the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren watches her silently, hand gripping his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal falls to the floor of the elevator with a clang and (Y/N) jumps, using the Force to make her go higher. Her feet come to rest on the top of the elevator and she turns and crouches down, lowering a hand down, “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The edges...” Liren says tentatively, eyeballing the hot metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” (Y/N) smirks, “Just take my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren hands her the blaster first, which she carelessly tosses onto the roof, and then takes his hands. (Y/N)’s no slouch, so she easily lifts the Pantorian up through the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s on the roof of the elevator beside her, (Y/N) activates her lightsaber again and cuts along the edge of the door that will lead to the next floor. The slab falls forward and she doesn’t even need to say anything for Liren to climb through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances back into the elevator when it starts beeping softly, seeing a floor number has lit up. There’s someone several floors below that’s trying to bring the elevator carriage down to them. She smirks, grabbing her one thermal detonator. She kisses it and then tosses it in as the gears shift and start lowering the carriage. </span>
</p><p>She hops through the cut door and turns to watch the carriage lower further and further before stopping. The door opens with a pleasant ping and the carriage explodes, sending burning metal in every direction. </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at Liren, “I’m (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” he says, tightening his grip on his blaster, “I think people are coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) steps away from the elevator shaft, “Alright, you go stand over there,” she points to the corner of a wall, “I’ll draw any fire to myself and you can shoot them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren seems hesitant, eyeballing her lightsaber, “You can protect yourself with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she waves her hand, urging him to move into position, “You don’t need to worry about me, I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She triggers her lightsaber and sets her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first guard turns the corner, immediately shooting at (Y/N), who deflects it easily. Unperturbed, he shoots again, calling for the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches several more people come around the corner and start shooting at her. Her blade moves through the air quicker, trying to deflect the never ending red blasts. </span>
</p><p>“Liren!” she barks, sending a blast back down the hallway to hit one of the guards, “Shoot!”</p><p>
  <span>Liren jumps, finally looking away from her and starts shooting the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his help, the two of them quickly kill the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there another elevator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the stairs are closer,” Liren points to the pile of dead guards, “It’s that way.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) and Liren hurry down the hallway, quickly entering the stairwell. They climb flight after flight in silence until a loud bang sounds from below them. </p><p>
  <span>They both lean over and look down, seeing more people flooding into the stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many fucking guards are on this ship?” (Y/N) asks Liren in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren shrugs, knowing she doesn’t really want an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep climbing,” (Y/N) tells him, “I’m going to slow them down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren immediately starts climbing again while (Y/N) goes down a floor. She starts cutting through the metal of the stairs and landings in between, each falling back down the stairwell and smashing into lower fixtures. The guards yell as the pieces fall, some getting caught and knocked from where they’re currently climbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns and starts hurrying up the stairs to catch up with Liren, ignoring the shouts below her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Liren calls her name in warning, (Y/N) quickly looks back down. She can see one of the guards aiming a huge blaster of some type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches him aim and she can sense his finger move to pull the trigger. She flicks her wrist, knocking the blaster to the side. A projectile shoots out and, instead of flying up straight, hits the wall just a level above the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a huge explosion at the point of impact and air starts to rush out through the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard stumbles, firing again. (Y/N) shoves her hand out, pushing the projectile back down. It strikes something near the guards and explodes in a huge fireball and (Y/N) starts climbing again, knowing she doesn’t have to worry about them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) catches up with Liren and says, “There’s a hole in the wall of the other side of the ship. You need to hold onto me so neither of us get sucked out. I did it once already, I’m not going through that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liren nods, shoving the blaster into his belt to grab ahold of her with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces the door open, fighting the vacuum pressure. Her eyes squint against the rushing air, fabric of her dress jumping up to dance around her legs again. Liren’s arms are tight where he holds onto her. (Y/N) holds onto the wall, slowly making her way to the door to Mex’s office. She can see a dead man laying on the floor below the huge hole, clearly sucked over across the floor but not actually up and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braces a foot against the doorframe and opens the door. A shot flies out immediately, striking the wall harmlessly, and (Y/N) smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) peeks around, “Laren, nice job,” and pulls herself inside along with Liren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes the door, absently watching Liren run over to hug Laren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks past them, “Okay, let’s turn this ship around and get back to the dock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws a few levers and turns the wheel. There’s a loud screech of tearing metal and heavy bangs from somewhere. Which is understandable since there’s been several explosions and she had ran her lightsaber down the majority of one side of the ship. Hopefully she doesn’t actually lose a part of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a member of the Guild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances at Liren, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who paid Guild prices for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, “I don’t know. That’s not my part of the transaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably mother,” Liren comments to Laren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever wants you might be working with someone else, since I’m also bringing Mex in,” (Y/N) ponders aloud, shifting gears to slow the yacht as it approaches the dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens now?” Laren asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get on my ship and I fly the three of you to Nevarro along with the rest of the people I’ve already got onboard. Once we get there, my boss will get you set up with rooms and alert whoever is paying for you that you’re in his possession. They’ll come get you or pay for a shuttle or whatever it is they choose and you’ll be on your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, confused by the question, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers exchange looks, “Where will you be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t have new targets yet,” (Y/N) understands now. They’re worried about being left with strangers. They don’t know her, but they know her better than Greef. She adds, “My boss, Greef is his name, he’ll take care of you. This is a business, he won’t let anything happen to you. And the price has already been agreed upon, so there won’t be any haggling. You’ll be reunited with whoever paid for you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) brings the yacht into the docking port, “You two grab those cases over there,” she says, pointing at the Alderaanian wine, “I’ll get Mex.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) screws the end of her lightsaber back into place and triggers it. The pale yellow, which is looking more and more white with each cleanse, emerges, lighting up the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at it, and it looks right back. She never thought a laser could look so judgmental. </span>
</p><p>“Fuck you,” (Y/N) tells it, “I’m doing it, aren’t I?”</p><p>
  <span>She is. She’s doing it. (Y/N)’s made up her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she just has to tell Mando. (Y/N) laughs to herself. He’s going to think she’s gone crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve gone crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “Shut up, I have not,” and then she’s quiet for a moment as she actually contemplates it, “...Well...maybe I have. But I’m doing this regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando rests his arms on the table, leaning forward to ask, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever had that feeling that you should do something, damn what it could mean for you? That it’s just something you have to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando is silent. He finally says, “Once or twice.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) shrugs, “This is one of those moments.”</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize the likelihood of you dying is very high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offers him a smile, “I do, thank you. If our roles were reversed, I’d be telling you not to do it. Hell, I’m telling myself not to do it right now. But I’ve never been one to listen to reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shakes his head, “I don’t understand you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand me better than most,” (Y/N) counters, “But, one day, I’ll explain the rest. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>“Promises from a dead woman walking don’t have much value,” he observes cynically.</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she points a scolding finger at him, “the likelihood is high. It’s not definitive. I just might surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shifts in his seat, “Is it because of the voice in your head? Because if it is, I’m tempted to strap you to the outside of the Crest and fly around until you come to your senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “It’s because of the voice...but that’s only part of it. To be honest, there’s been a weight on my chest for years now, that was there long before Luke started talking to me. He’s just...” how does she put this into words, “He’s just given me an opportunity to do something about it.”</span>
</p><p>He shakes his head, “There’s got to be a better way.”</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s (Y/N)’s turn to shake her head, “If things go the way I want, there won’t be another opportunity. I need to do this now because I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to do this, Mando,” she says, wanting him to understand, “This goes beyond what anyone else is telling me, Luke doesn’t even talk about this to me. This is something I have to do. I can’t run away from who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can sense his unhappy acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bites the inside of her cheek, “I’ve got to go home first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head tilts curiously like a bird, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something there that I need. The Callisto will be there if I die. It’s yours. Do what you want with it. Take the money inside, any supplies, sell it for parts, burn it in a glorious effigy in memory of the greatest bounty hunter that ever lived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’ll remain humble in death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs and asks, “Walk me to my ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mando says, sliding out of the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) follows him, offering a wave to Greef where he sits in another booth trying to sweet talk someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walk through Nevarro City in a comfortable silence. And as they approach the Callisto, with the Crest sitting by its side, (Y/N) can’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure there’s no way I can convince you not to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just makes her smile more, “No, but I appreciate the effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come to a stop by the ramp and turn to face each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to say something,” (Y/N) begins, “I’ll keep it short, because there’s a chance I’ll come back from this and it would be unbearably awkward if I had to go on working with you after prattling on,” she takes a breath, “Mando, I really fucking appreciate you. You’ve been a friend to me when I had none, and someone I can trust and rely on, which is a rare thing in this galaxy. Especially for people in our line of work. I value our friendship and appreciate all that you’ve done for me over the years. I just wanted you to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando is quiet for a beat and (Y/N) tries not to sense what he’s feeling, she really does, but his shock is so big it’s impossible to not detect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then steps forward, and leans down to bump his helmet against (Y/N)’s forehead. She knows this would normally be done with another beskar-covered head, so it hurts like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a huge gesture, though, probably the largest Mando could make. He is a man of few words, it comes with the territory, but this act transcends words, as it says more than they ever could. This is a reciprocation of what (Y/N) had just verbally articulated, as well as a huge sign of respect. This is a thing to be done between Mandalorians, which (Y/N) is not, which tells her what he thinks of her. That he considers her an equal, someone worthy of the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) has toyed with the idea of whether she considered Mando more of a friend or a brother before, and now she is a bit more sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And being Mandalorian, Mando’s first language would be Mando’a. She’s heard him speak and curse enough in it to know he’s fluent, even though (Y/N) can’t make heads or tails of anything he says besides a few simple words. She imagines he speaks it to himself in his head, her own mother is from Hutt Space and had told (Y/N) before that she thinks in Huttese even though she’s lived on Naboo and spoken Basic for over thirty years. So (Y/N) can’t help but wonder if, when Mando thinks of her, he calls her ‘vod’ in his head. She could never know for certain, but it’s a nice thought that someone that she has so much affection for also has affection for her in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winces and then laughs, looking into the visor of his helmet where his eyes should sit, “Easy there, I don’t have anything protecting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but your thick skull,” Mando answers, leaning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grins, “I resent that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando says something in Mando’a, which (Y/N) doesn’t understand but can still appreciate the sentiment of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both step back and shake hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send the coordinates of the Callisto once I’ve parked it. Hopefully nothing will come of this and I’ll be back in a few days with a great story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nods, “I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at the vote of confidence in her and turns to walk up the ramp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) taps her foot on the floor of her cockpit, as if that will do anything for the nerves that threaten to overwhelm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit shit shit. She’s really going to do this. </span>
</p><p>She plugs in the contact information and waits. </p><p>
  <span>Her call is accepted immediately and the eager voice on the other end says, “Hello? (Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “Hi, Kari.”</span>
</p><p>An excited squeal, “(Y/N)!”</p><p>She laughs, “How are you, sweetie?”</p><p>“I’m good! School’s almost done and Qwend promised to take me to his summer home on Onoam for a sleepover!”</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun. And who’s Qwend?” (Y/N) teases, “Should I be worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kari giggles, “He’s my friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is everybody else?”</span>
</p><p>“They’re alright. I’d call for them, but only Dad’s here.”</p><p>(Y/N) blinks in surprise, “Dad’s home?”</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he got home a few minutes ago. I think he wants to take a nap and shower before heading to work, but he promised to eat with me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods even if Kari can’t see, “I’m sorry to hurry you off the com, but can I talk to Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you want to talk to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifts in her seat, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay. I’ll go find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetie. Is Asha having a good time at college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! She loves it there. I think she’s coming home this week, but I’m not sure. Mom says she’s getting good grades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari’s voice is a bit quieter now, “Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat that immediately develops at the sound of her father’s voice. She hasn’t heard his voice since one of the first times she had contacted her family after leaving. (Y/N) had kicked him off the com after shouting at him that she hadn’t called to talk to him. (Y/N) feels a pang of guilt deep in her stomach even now, as she deeply regrets that conversation. But she hadn’t been able to bring herself to contact him again to apologize, so the guilt had been left there to fester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)’s on the com. She wants to talk to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she wants to talk to me? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” (Y/N) speaks up, “we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re-okay. Kari, can you go down to the kitchen? Pick out what you want to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Dad. Bye, (Y/N)! I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kari. I’ll talk to you again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a shuffling as the com is handed over and Kari leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) waits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad,” she answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, (Y/N),” (Y/F/N) says, “it’s so nice to hear from you. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t call to chat,” (Y/N) interrupts, “I need something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garo said you have a ship?” (Y/F/N) asks in confusion, “Some old gunner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not that ship. The other ship,” (Y/N) runs a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That old junker? Honey, that thing hasn’t flown in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The other, other ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oh. Why do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important why. I just need it. Can I have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), I don’t feel comfortable not knowing what you’re up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Like you cared so much when I was living under your roof’ (Y/N) wants to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) continues, “You’ve been out on your own for so long! I worry about you, (Y/N). There’s only so many things to do in the galaxy that will bring in the kind of money that you’re sending home. What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” (Y/N) shouts over him, “What I do for a living is none of your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my daughter, (Y/N)! You can’t ask me to not care about what you’re doing and what sort of danger you’re putting yourself in. I won’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t call to get some ‘I’m a good father’ speech, Dad. I called for your ship. Are you going to let me have it? It’s a very simple question, with a one word answer. And if that word is ‘no’, just tell me so I can get off the com and go look elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), please! I don’t want to fight with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no,” she says flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)...at least tell me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God!” (Y/N) groans in frustration, “You’re impossible! Look, I can’t tell you what I need your ship for because it’s safer that way. I don’t want you all getting in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that doesn’t reassure me, right? What kind of crowd are you running with that you’re in that sort of danger? That we’re all in danger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rubs her fingers along the bridge of her nose, “I can’t tell you. It’s not safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please. Please can he just listen for once in his life?</span>
</p><p><span>“</span>Honey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong.” (Y/N) wants to cry, but continues, “There’s just something I have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in danger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), please just come home.”</span>
</p><p>“I’ll come home to get the ship,” she answers through a clenched jaw. </p><p>(Y/F/N) sighs. </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t in danger. No one is. Not you, not Mom, none of the kids. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have the ship or not?” (Y/N) interrupts again, “I’ll have the ship back where it belongs within the week. If it’s not back, you can assume I’m dead. Either way, no one will come after you.”</span>
</p><p>“(Y/N)-”</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>
  <span>He sighs again, “Alright. You can have the ship.”</span>
</p><p>“Is it still in the shed?”</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” (Y/F/N)’s tone is defeated. </span>
</p><p>“I’ll be there tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be there,” (Y/N) says and shuts off her com. She takes out her lightsaber, destroys it, and then makes her way out of the cockpit and down the ramp of the Callisto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pauses for a moment and then steps off, feet coming in contact with Naboo soil for the first time in years. She had only returned to Naboo a handful of times before: graduations, a few birthdays, and the births of her nieces and nephews. That had been a fun adventure, having to climb out of the window when visiting Pala to avoid running into the rest of her family that had been coming down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, sitting down on the ground. She rests her chin on her knees and reaches out across the bond, hoping Luke is free to talk. She doesn’t even really want to speak, she just doesn’t want to be alone right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, saying quietly, “Hi, Luke,” adding, “Is this Endor?” as she looks through Luke’s eyes at the vast forest he’s currently walking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you made it through security okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs, “In a way. We’re down here, but I know my father knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he let you land anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Luke asks, avoiding the question, “I sensed that you were upset over something, I was going to reach out right before you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “You aren’t getting away with not answering me. I just spoke with my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for the first time in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Luke glances up and (Y/N) can see the Death Star looking down at him ominously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter,” (Y/N) answers, being a hypocrite by avoiding the question, “The conversation didn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was short with him, like I always am. I wish that I wasn’t, it seems like every time I speak to him I just make things worse. But then if I don’t talk to him and just ignore his existence for years on end, and that can’t be helping things either. I just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have you spoken to him since leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was the time on Onoam, one of the earlier com calls I made...which went horrible. I just berated him and demanded he give the com back to Baaden, and then today. I haven’t said a kind word to him in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried to apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, weren’t you listening? I haven’t said anything nice to the man since before Dalia died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bites the inside of her cheek, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn him for being so perceptive. She sighs, “I don’t apologize because then he’ll ask questions. He’ll want to know why I left and why everything happened and I’m afraid to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never told anyone that I was a Force user. Dalia sensed it before I even knew what it was, and you knew from the bond. I’ve never willingly told someone before. And I don’t want him or anyone else to know, because they’ll try to figure out a way around it and try to get me to come back and put themselves at risk. I did all of this for my family, I can’t undermine my own efforts by reopening a line of communication. It’s better that he thinks I hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t hate him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have my issues with my father, but I don’t hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be good for both of you if you apologized,” Luke informs her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember asking for your opinion,” (Y/N) says gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just consider it, alright? If the Alliance pulls this off, the Emperor will be dead by this time tomorrow. And the Empire will fall with him. Then, you won’t have to worry about your family knowing that you’re Force sensitive because there won’t be anyone trying to hunt you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does have a point. Damn him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” she concedes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, “That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you answer my question: where are you going? It’s really dark out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he says, “I’m going to turn myself in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) blinks, “...I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong because I could have sworn I just heard you say that you were going to turn yourself in. To the fucking Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Luke laughs despite himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, did you hit your head on something recently? Maybe you haven’t been drinking enough water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny. I did fall off of a speeder bike and out of a net trap today, but I’m of perfectly sound mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly fucking not. Why the hell are you giving yourself up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my father already knows I’m here, so it’s better that I go to him instead of him come to me and ruin the whole operation. I have to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s how things must go,” Luke answers, “I have to confront my father again. And that’s not just because Master Yoda says I have to. I need to talk to him and try to bring him back to the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Luke asks incredulously, “You’re supposed to be on my side in the ‘Can My Father Be Redeemed?’ debate. I thought you agreed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, and I do. But you’re still an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs as he reaches the top of a hill and takes in the small Imperial complex that rests not far from the bottom of said hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, we’re really doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Luke asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dumbass, I’m stuck with you. Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs as he starts making his way down the hill, “I remember. You don’t have to be here, though. I know you aren’t...fond of my father, I doubt it would be comfortable for you to sit here and listen to me try and be compassionate towards him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighs, “No, not particularly. But I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” he says warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Stormtrooper who stands guard by a door spots him, running over, “Hey! You!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got this close and they’ve only now noticed you're here,” (Y/N) observes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully it stays that easy for Leia and Han tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably will, I don’t think there’s a competent man to be found in the whole operation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs a laugh, raising his hands as the trooper aims his blaster at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I surrender,” Luke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trooper slows, suspecting it’s a trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take my lightsaber, it’s the only weapon I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trooper lifts his one hand, touching the side of his helmet, “I need backup at the East entrance, I’ve located a rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them stand still for the next minute or so. The door behind the trooper opens and five more rush out, blasters aimed at Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t react beyond saying, “I’m not here to fight, I’m surrendering. You can take my lightsaber and bring me to your superiors,” and when he isn’t shot, Luke continues, “I’m going to take my lightsaber off of my belt and put in on the ground. I’ll step away so one of you can retrieve it. No tricks,” and slowly reaches for his saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloved hands tighten their grips, but no one fires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke unclips his lightsaber and bends down to put it on the ground. He straightens carefully and takes several steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One trooper, who must have been feeling particularly brave, rushes forward and snatches the saber from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another two, emboldened by the first, approach Luke, “Don’t move, rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hands are quickly bound and he is led into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your father here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>He’s nearby,</em> he answers vaguely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke puts up no fight and the Stormtroopers lead him through the facility, bringing him to an office where an Imperial officer is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer asks, looking down his nose at Luke like he’s something a lothcat spit up, “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This rebel has just surrendered himself, sir,” the trooper to Luke’s left says, “He was carrying this,” and offers up the lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer steps forward, taking the saber and glares at Luke, “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To surrender,” Luke supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why are you here on this moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surrender to the Empire and figured this was a good place to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts at Luke’s tired tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you gain access to the moon? How did you get past our security measures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dreadnought that had been patrolling near that fancy new Death Star of yours allowed me access. You should look into those security measures, officer, I found them rather lacking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer’s face reddens with anger, “Are you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glances around, “I don’t see anyone else here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the officer growls, “are there more of your rebel conspirators on this moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke answers, “I came alone. I offered to give anyone else that was interested in surrendering a ride, but no one took up my offer. Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) laughs.</p><p>The officer sneers at him, “We’ll just have to see about that,” and barks at the troopers, “Come, we must inform Lord Vader of this latest development.”</p><p>
  <span>“Can we also inform Lord Vader that this guy’s a pompous ass?” (Y/N) asks with a snooty Coruscanti accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Luke obediently follows the officer out of the room. The small group boards an elevator. </p><p>“I hope you know what you’re doing,” (Y/N) mutters.</p><p>
  <span>Luke rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slides open, revealing Darth Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shrinks back in Luke’s mind, not wanting to be anywhere near the man. Despite her efforts, she can still taste the twisted nastiness, jagged like broken glass, and the underlying hint of something warm that reminds her of Luke’s signature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the rebel that surrendered to us,” the officer tells Vader promptly, who in turn looks at Luke, possibly in surprise. Who really knows with that mask. The officer continues, “Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds out Luke’s lightsaber, “He was armed only with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader looks back to the officer and takes the saber, “Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord,” the officer says, quickly turning back to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>Luke and Vader start walking together. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel Luke’s nerves and knows he’s doing his best to bury them. </span>
</p><p>“The Emperor has been expecting you,” Vader offers almost casually, breaking the brief silence that had developed. </p><p>
  <span>“I know, father,” Luke answers, equally as casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader glances at him, “So, you have accepted the truth.”</span>
</p><p>“I‘ve accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father,” Luke answers defiantly. </p><p>
  <span>Vader turns on him, gesturing with the business end of Luke’s own saber, “That name no longer has any meaning for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the name of your true self. You’ve only forgotten,” Luke counters, “I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn’t driven it from you fully,” he turns away from Vader, walking to the railing, “That was why you couldn’t destroy me. That’s why you won’t bring me to your Emperor now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a telltale swooshing noise as a lightsaber is triggered behind Luke’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tenses and (Y/N) offers, “I know he’s your dad and you’re going for that whole ‘kill him with kindness’ thing, but I still have to question turning your back on him.”</span>
</p><p>The blade buzzes lowly and Vader comments, “I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete,” he deactivates the saber and continues, “Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke turns back to face Vader, who is now facing away from him, “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan once thought as you do,” Vader finally turns back, stepping closer, “You don’t know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not turn,” Luke either warns or threatens, “and you’ll be forced to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is your destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search your feelings, father,” Luke steps forward, imploring, “You can’t do this. I feel the conflict with you. Let go of your hate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is too late for me, son,” Vader replies solemnly, waving his hand to beckon troopers, “The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your Master now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can feel Luke’s shock, and then his disappointment. He voices this: “Then my father is truly dead.”</span>
</p><p>And Luke breezes past his father, walking over to the elevator. He steps inside and turns to fix Vader with a long stare. </p><p>The elevator door shuts and Luke looks down at the floor.</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is quiet, just watching Luke get led around a few hallways before being pushed into a cell. The door shuts behind him and Luke sighs quietly. With a flick of his finger, the cuffs unlock and he tosses them to the side. He drops down onto the floor, leaning his head back to rest against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p><p>“Your dad’s a bit of dick.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs despite himself, <em>I know.</em></span>
</p><p>“And I’m sorry that didn’t go better.”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be brought before the Emperor. Which should be interesting, I’ve never even seen a holo of the guy before. And...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is heavy. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) curls her fingers slowly, trying to think of something to say.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t give up on my father. Maybe when he sees me in the same room as the Emperor, it’ll inspire him. I’m not sure what else to do. If my father won’t act against the Emperor, I don’t...The Rebellion has their plan of attack, and they’ll carry it out. They won’t know I’m on the Death Star. And even if they did...I’d want them to do what they had to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N), I’m sorry.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks to her left at the empty space on the Callisto’s ramp, which is fucking dumb because Luke’s not there but damn if she wouldn’t prefer that he was, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>For putting you in this situation. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, especially if it’s my fault. My own life...</em> he sighs, <em>I have no right to put you at risk. I’m sorry. I thought my father would be convinced. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks up at the sky now, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No, it’s not. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could it be? I know the pain you went though and, shit, that you still have to deal with to this day-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, stop. I’m okay with it happening for this reason. If you were just being careless with your life...like if you woke up one day and said you wanted to be a podracer or something else like that, I’d be angry at you. Because you’d be risking your life without due cause and showing no consideration for me. But you aren’t doing that. You’re trying to save the galaxy. I can’t fault you for that. So, if it comes to the point that you...I’ll accept it. It’ll be rough for me, but I’m okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>But-</em>
</p><p>“I don’t hate Dalia for her death, I don’t blame her for my pain. She died trying to save her life. And she died while saving mine. When she sensed Vader had come to Keren, Dalia’s first act was telling me to run. She did her best to make sure that I was safe. She could have ran for the hills and left me to be captured or killed by Vader, but she didn’t. Dalia made sure I was safe. And she died trying to do the same for herself. I don’t hold that against her. I’m not going to hold you trying to save the galaxy against you. If I have to get hurt for the Empire to fall, I’ll take that deal. Don’t lose sleep over me, Luke.”</p><p>Luke is quiet. </p><p>
  <span>“And who knows,” (Y/N) shrugs, “maybe you’ll convince your father tomorrow. I have faith in you.”</span>
</p><p>Luke closes his eyes.</p><p>“I have to go, Luke,” (Y/N) glances at the setting sun, “I have work to do.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A target?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Her nose wrinkles, “Of sorts.”</p><p>
  <em>Alright. I should probably try and get some rest anyway. Big day tomorrow. I’ll talk to you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods, wondering if that last part is true, “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) rises to her feet and starts walking.</p><p>
  <span>She passes through the thin tree line and into the backyard of her family’s house. </span>
</p><p>She had told her father that she would be coming for the ship tomorrow to prevent him from being there and trying to talk to her when she actually came. She had told him that he didn’t need to be there, but (Y/N) knows her father and has the feeling he has no intention of listening. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns to enter the shed at the edge of the property, but stops, looking at the back of the house. She walks over carefully, reaching out with the Force to make sure no one is looking through the window. She only senses Kari and her father, so she creeps up to the window and peeks inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari and (Y/F/N) are sitting on the couch, watching something on the holotelevision. Kari’s head is turned, saying something to their father, who is looking back with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t help but study her father for a moment, seeing how grey has started to invade his hair and beard. He looks more rested than she remembers, and (Y/N) hopes that means he’s been spending more time at home. She sends money for a reason after all: (Y/N) wants her younger siblings to have parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of beeps sound behind (Y/N), making her jump and look over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yellow and green astrodroid is currently wheeling towards her at maximum speed. </span>
</p><p>“B5!” (Y/N) hisses, “Shush!”</p><p>The droid beeps defiantly, skidding to a stop right in front of her. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) wraps her arms around the droid, pressing her cheek against the cool metal of his domed head, “Oh, B5, I’ve missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid offers a soft whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve been away for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles, turning to go towards the shed. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) glances through the window again to make sure that no one is looking and then follows him. She walks in through the huge doors that are already open. B5 beeps. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) spares a brief glance at the old clunker that sits to the left, seeing how a large part of it has been stripped and replaced with new materials. Those repairs were probably done on her paycheck and (Y/N) smiles, “Mom’s never been able to give up on a project, has she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then looks to the right, past the actual functioning ship that her parents use, and focuses on the reason she came here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 wheels under the ship, beeping away as he brings her up-to-date on what he’s been working on. (Y/N) walks over, hand coming up to touch the chrome finishing and then the yellow paint of the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An N-1 starfighter. The ship used by the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps. Gifted to (Y/F/N) for his years of service. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) trails her fingers along the bottom, naming the different parts of the ship that she remembers from when her father had showed off the ship to her when she was younger, “J-type engines, C-4 hyperdrive, droid mount, shield, blaster cannons, proton torpedo launchers, and single pilot cockpit.”</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m taking it. That’s why my father had you checking the systems. He thinks I’m coming tomorrow to pick it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 beeps. </span>
</p><p>“I didn’t want to make it a messy pickup,” (Y/N) supplies, “Better to just get in and out without having to talk to anyone.”</p><p>B5 raspberries. </p><p>“Well, yes,” she smiles, “I’m talking to you. But you aren’t going to get all mushy and try to stop me from leaving. Right?”</p><p>A whistle, followed by a beep. </p><p>(Y/N) blinks, “You aren’t coming, I can fly by myself.”</p><p>B5 whistles angrily like a teapot. </p><p>“Because there’s a chance I won’t make it back and I can’t have you killed with me. Our family needs you here.”</p><p>
  <span>B5 beeps in protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m your family too, but I’m only one person. I can’t risk it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 wheels over, beeping again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>Beep. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Beep. </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different beep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare,” (Y/N) growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle paired with a threatening wheel towards the open doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Alright?! Fine!” (Y/N) yells, “You can come. But when you get destroyed in a fiery inferno, don’t come crying to me. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head swivels around as he whistles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Alright, is she ready to fly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 wheels away, whistling as he goes. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes again and walks over to the ladder. </p><p>
  <span>Her right foot steps on the bottom rung and then she stops, glancing at the wall. It’s cold in space. And the N1’s cockpit won’t be as insulated as the Callisto’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) walks over to the wall, opening the glass panel and pulling out the large orange coat that her father had worn when he flew the N1. She puts it on, her arms drowning in the oversized sleeves, and looks in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>“I look even more ridiculous than I expected,” (Y/N) observes. The coat is too big on her, fabric practically touching the ground when it should fall somewhere below her knee. </p><p>
  <span>She sighs and grabs the helmet and goggles, knowing she’ll need those as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches her reflection lower the helmet onto her head, feeling strangely detached from the action. It feels wrong to be wearing this clothing. She isn’t a part of the Corps and she’s hardly her father’s daughter anymore. She has no right to this helmet, this coat, or the ship she’s about to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles, pulling (Y/N) from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares at her reflection and rolls the sleeves up her arms, more aggressively than strictly necessary. She also pulls the coat open to reveal her clothing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) purses her lips as she examines herself. With these changes, she looks a little bit less like some blasphemous imposter. She pushes the fabric back further and rests her hands on her hips. The silver cylinder of her lightsaber is now visible where it rests on her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she looks more like herself now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) shakes her head at her reflection, “You’re ridiculous,” and turns away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbs the ladder, hopping into the cockpit, “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles from his place behind (Y/N) in the mount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicks some switches, hearing B5 beeping absently, and the monitors come to life around her. The engines start up, humming with the clean, crisp sound of well-maintained mechanics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good on my end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 offers a series of beeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go,” (Y/N) grabs the steering shift and carefully guides the ship out of the shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at her family’s house once more, and then flies away. (Y/N) climbs up the air slowly, giving the starfighter the chance to warm up and make sure all of the systems are functioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at the clouds around her, suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. This may be the last time she is ever on Naboo, this may be the last time she sees her house and the streets of Keren. She had thought such sentiments had been abandoned when she left this planet and her life here years ago. But now, faced with the very real concept of her mortality, (Y/N) finds herself hoping that she can return and really appreciate the planet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s train of thought is broken when the clouds fall away, revealing the vast expanse of space. </span>
</p><p>“Are we good?”</p><p>B5 beeps in affirmation. </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” (Y/N) starts plugging in the coordinates that she had written on her hand. She can hear the ship humming as B5 prepares to jump to lightspeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) flips a switch, “Here we go,” and the stars stretch out around her before becoming nothing more than blurs of white light. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lando jerks the Falcon to the left, trying to lose the TIE fighter who shoots at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nien reports from his side, “Two more have joined in the chase, call for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando flicks a switch without pulling his eyes from the battle in front of him, knowing the Falcon’s controls like the back of his hand, “This is Gold Leader, requesting assistance. Anyone near?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Green Three, General,” a voice sounds over the coms, “I see you. I’m on my way, just hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long I or this ship will last under the fire of three fighters,” Lando mutters as the Falcon shakes from blaster fire, “How are our shields?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding up…” Nien’s response trails off, telling Lando they need that rescue sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p>Lando shifts gears and sends the Falcon into a sharp nosedrive. The green blasts from the TIEs sail harmlessly past the ship.</p><p>
  <span>“Another ship approaching,” Nien says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shooting abruptly stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice shooting, Green Three,” Lando calls out of the coms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t me, General, someone else got there first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando glances up just in time to see the flash of a sleek yellow and silver ship flying over the Falcon, “Woah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Nien, “Who the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Nien shrugs, “I wasn’t even aware the Rebellion had any fighters like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando frowns, “Home One, this is Gold Leader. Do we have any yellow starfighters in our fleet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow?” Ackbar asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lando looks around, trying to find the yellow ship in the dogfight, “I only got a glance, but I’m pretty sure it's a Naboo starfighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Red Leader,” Wedge speaks up over the coms, “I have visual. It’s definitely Nabooian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not have any Naboo-class starfighters,” Ackbar supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, where the hell did they come from?” Lando asks, “Cause they just saved the Falcon.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Red Six. I spotted the Naboo fighter shortly after the fighting began. I didn’t think to say anything, they’ve been shooting TIEs so I figured they were friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there more than one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only see the one,” someone else speaks up, “But they’re doing enough damage to be ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando turns the Falcon, which happens to put the Naboo fighter back in sight. He watches the pilot corkscrew as they fire, destroying several TIE fighters, “Whoever they are, they’re clearly on our side. Home One, I’m going to try and patch them into our coms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nien turns in his seat, fiddling with a control panel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s flying past a big rebel ship when B5 beeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at the monitor, seeing someone is trying to hail her. She hums, “Well...there’s only two groups here, and the Empire doesn’t seem to be the chatty type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not? It could be fun.”</span>
</p><p>The button lights up white after a moment and (Y/N) picks up the tailend of something that someone had been saying “-up.”</p><p>
  <span>She says, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A male voice, that (Y/N) has heard before but can’t place, speaks up, “Yeah, is this the Naboo fighter pilot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” (Y/N) interrupts him, realizing where she knows him from, “You’re Lando, right? Lando Calrissian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a weighted silence and then he asks, “How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grimaces, “Oh, uh, Luke’s told me about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Luke?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, I’m his friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Luke’s friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” (Y/N) pops the ‘p’, “And you’re in the Falcon, right? That beat up Corellian freighter whose ass I saved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a smattering of laughter over the coms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pilot,” a different voice speaks up, “what is your purpose for being here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “I thought that was obvious,” and opens fire on some TIE fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know this operation was happening?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Luke told me,” (Y/N) answers, absently wondering if she’s getting Luke into trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke…” Lando trails off, “Oh! You’re Luke’s friend? The one that he’s been talking to for the past year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N), reading between the obvious lines, answers, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General,” the other voice speaks up again, “what does that mean to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Calrissian,” (Y/N) says as she flies between two large ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that we’ve got a Force user up here with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bunch of people react to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force user?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Luke?” </span>
</p><p>“You’re a Jedi?” </p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes so hard it actually hurts a little bit, “That is an incredibly rudimentary way to look at it. But, yes, by your black and white standards, I’m a Jedi.”</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people don’t like labels,” someone offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs despite herself at the rebels trying to make sense of her, “It means that I don’t consider myself a Jedi, but I’m definitely not a Sith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sith?”</span>
</p><p>“You’re here to fight for us?” Lando asks, changing the topic. </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” someone interjects, “why didn’t Luke tell us that she was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t know I was coming,” (Y/N) offers, turning to chase after some TIEs that are hunting a lone Y-wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if Luke trusts her, that’s enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Wedge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home One, if I get a vote, I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are several other people that come on the coms to voice their support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home One?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” a guy, who is probably in charge of Home One, says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” (Y/N) says, “So, what exactly is the plan here? Destroying TIE fighters is fun and all, but it means nothing if that Death Star doesn’t blow up in a big, fiery explosion. The shield hasn’t come down yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative,” someone answers, “We’re still waiting on Han.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have call signs for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the Empire knows only Han is crazy enough to try breaking into their shield generator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sigh sounds from someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope they haven’t tapped into our coms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold Leader’s the one who broadcasted that we’ve got a Jedi on the roster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, way to lead by example!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on,” Lando protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) zips past an X-wing, glancing over at the Death Star that looms ominously as she absently listens to the rebels’ chatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the fighters are attacking,” Lando observes, “I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, rebels,” (Y/N) asks, “What’s the status on the Death Star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not finished.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No shit,” (Y/N) says, “I have eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando and someone else laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clarifies, “I mean can it fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Luke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to our intelligence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lando asks, “Do you...sense...something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she frowns, “don’t you have any idea how the Force works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes before looking at the Death Star again, “I just have a bad feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you?</span>
    <span><br/><br/>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You feel very close, like you’re on the Death Star.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns her fighter and flies back towards the heavy fighting, <em>Well…</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pretty close to the Death Star.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell does that mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sort of maybe in a way possibly currently involved in the dogfight going on between the Rebellion and Empire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure where you are onboard, but if you can see the fighting, I’m the one in yellow. I’m near Han’s beat up Corellian freighter, which I saved from being blown up, by the way, be sure to tell him that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is quiet for a moment before saying, <em>I thought this war wasn’t your problem.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Yeah,</em> (Y/N) snaps, <em>well, someone changed my mind. Don’t make a big deal out of it. And aren’t you currently hanging out with two Sith Lords?</em> (Y/N) knows he is, she can sense the horrible wrongness radiating off of Vader and Palpatine no matter how hard she tries not to, <em>I think you should be focusing on that.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’m with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any luck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing tangible. But I can sense the conflict in my father, a flicker of frustration travels across the bond, The Emperor is getting on my nerves, though. He’s been taunting me from the moment that I came into the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t listen to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that like it’s easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe for you. Is the shield still up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel how that distresses Luke, so she asks, <em>What is it?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t lying, then. There’s a squadron down there, they stopped Han and Leia. Something might have happened to them. They might be dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels panic flair inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Luke?! What is it?</em> (Y/N) demands as she pushes further into Luke’s mind so she can see what he sees, <em>What’s wrong?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is looking at the Emperor, who says to the com in the armrest of his chair, “Fire at will, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyes widen as Luke looks back to the distant fighting he can see through a window. She barks the order, “Everybody get away from the Death Star!”</span>
  <span><br/><br/>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the shield down?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green blast fires from the Death Star, so large it lights up (Y/N)’s cockpit as she flees. Several shouts of surprise overlap each other over the coms and (Y/N) looks over to see the remnants of an explosion from where the blast hit a ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando says over the coms, “Home One, this is Gold Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw it,” Home One guy replies gravely, “All craft prepare to retreat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving up?” (Y/N) demands angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won't get another chance at this, Admiral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not seriously going to run, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no choice, General Calrissian,” Home One guy answers, “Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han will have that shield down,” Lando urges, “We've got to give him more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?” Wedge, or at least (Y/N) thinks that voice belongs to the guy named Wedge, asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move out of range! We’re going to get picked off one by one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what the range of that thing is,” (Y/N) counters, “and you’ll get picked off trying to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d just be flying back and forth like some demented carnival shooting range game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More shots fire from the Death Star as the rebel fleet breaks apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The key is to make them stop shooting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home One,” Lando says, “tell the fleet to fly closer to the Imperial fleet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando, are you serious?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“General Calrissian,” Home One guy says while (Y/N)’s mind races, “did we hear you correctly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I said closer! Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” (Y/N) says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers,” Home One guy counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might just take a few of them with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best chance you’ve got,” (Y/N) adds, “That makes their weapon either too risky to use or you better your cover. When the shield is down, the fighters can go closer. They’ll be too quick and small to be hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home One guy orders, “You heard General Calrissian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) watches the large rebel ships move closer to the Star Destroyers and open fire against the Imperial ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flies over with them, yanking at the controls to fire a few proton torpedos at the nearest ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's gonna blow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>I'm hit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s already flying away as a smoking Y-wing zips by. She refocuses her attention on Luke the best she can as she flies around the thick fighting. She had been trying to pay attention to what the Emperor had been saying, but her first priority is not getting herself blown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks away from the Emperor, looking out the window. (Y/N) can feel his anger swelling up inside him like a volcano about to erupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t listen to him, Luke. Don’t listen-No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke spins, hand reaching out and using the Force to call his lightsaber. The green blade emerges and he swings it at the Emperor. Vader’s red saber intercepts and the blades clash just inches from the Emperor who only laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) jerks her shift, slipping under a large ship she had almost flown into. She darts over to a Star Destroyer, opening fire along its line of turrets. She leaves behind broken pieces of metal and a smoking side of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice shooting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) has no idea who that’s directed towards, so she says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Vader’s lightsabers hit each other again and again as they fight. They move away from the Emperor’s chair and towards a flight of stairs. (Y/N) can see the raw power behind Vader’s movements and how his saber cuts through the air. But Luke is strong, she’s watched him train for a year for this very moment, and he holds his own. He may be shorter than his father, but Luke knows what he’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proves her thinking by delivering a hard kick to Vader’s chest, knocking him down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice kick, but Luke! You’re playing right into Palpatine’s hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the Emperor praises, unknowingly proving her point, “Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glances back at the Emperor who leers at him from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Calm down,</em> (Y/N) urges calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke breathes out slowly, deactivating his lightsaber. She can feel him trying to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) reaches out with the Force, knowing that even if Palpatine or Vader sense her, there’s nothing they can do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calri-Gold One or whatever your sign is, turn left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn left, you’ll lay out those TIEs for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What TIEs-oh, those. Alright, coming your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smirks, slowing her speed to stay in position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan has taught you well,” Vader tells Luke from the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not fight you, father,” Luke says earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader walks back up the stairs to Luke, “You are unwise to lower your defenses,” and suddenly his lightsaber is swinging at Luke. Luke, expecting this, quickly raises his own saber in response, blocking the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon zips into (Y/N)’s view and several TIEs follow it. (Y/N) opens fire, watching the wings of the unsuspecting fighters explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke backs away from Vader, who is on the offensive this round, jumping over a monitor and then again up onto a catwalk that brings him safely out of Vader’s range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your thoughts betray you, father,” Luke calls down to Vader, “I feel the good in you, the conflict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no conflict,” is Vader’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luke’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) frowns, that’s what he’s going to call her? Oh, idiot, she never told him what her name is. And her heart warms at knowing Luke had kept her name to himself when telling his friends about the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now,” Luke tells him, walking along the catwalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, for fuck’s sake, don’t goad him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader throws his lightsaber, red blade whipping through the air. Luke ducks and darts away, but the saber cuts through the metal of the catwalk. The structure tumbles to the floor, taking Luke with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor laughs, “Good. Good,” as Vader walks back down the stairs to find Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns back towards the rebel fleet, shooting at TIEs as she goes. There’s chatter over the coms, the rebels are a very chatty bunch apparently, but she doesn’t pay it much attention. She’s too busy watching Luke hide somewhere dark while Vader’s lightsaber casts red light onto columns to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot hide forever, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not fight you,” Luke insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not giving up on him. Everyone else has, but not me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) presses the trigger more aggressively than necessary. Idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give yourself to the dark side,” Vader bargains, “It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you,” (Y/N) frowns, <em>Luke, block your thoughts, don’t let him-</em> “Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for…” Vader stops as he senses something. (Y/N) can feel Luke’s anguish and Vader continues, “Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete,” <em>Don’t do it,</em> (Y/N) pleads<em>, don’t do it,</em> “If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels Luke’s anger surge out of protective instinct and he shouts, “Never!” as he activates his lightsaber.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks away, needing to stay focused on her own situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel Luke’s rage. It’s an emotion she’s familiar with when coming from herself, but she’s never felt it from Luke. This is the angriest he’s ever been while she’s had a space in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rushes his father, lightsaber swinging through the air. He’s aggressive, making Vader back away. The red blade lifts only defense, not having time to retaliate because Luke’s already striking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His signature is wrong. It’s twisting and mutating as the dark side sinks it’s claws into him. Warmth of sand turns white hot with rage. Sweet turns sour, not like a fruit that has turned but more like one that is bitter. The raw power of Luke only goes stronger. It curls in on itself like a writhing snake as it grows in strength. She is familiar with this feeling, familiar with how the dark side seduces someone with the promise of power. As she feels Luke succumb to its temptation, she feels his power grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Luke, please,</em> (Y/N) implores as she shoots more torpedos at a Star Destroyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He either doesn’t hear her or chooses to ignore her, and continues attacking his father with gusto. She can feel Luke’s hatred surging through him, adding power to the muscles in his arms that hack away at Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t believe that her life has gotten to a point where she’s trying to protect Darth fucking Vader, but she should have set aside any preconceived notions about her future the moment she heard Luke’s voice in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chases after the Falcon, easily catching the slower freighter and shooting at the TIEs also approaching. (Y/N) flies over the top, spinning as she goes, darting down in front of the cockpit and speeding away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Lando exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold Leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) skimps along the surface of a large rebel ship, shooting at the TIEs, “Are these fuckers really aiming for medical?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold Leader, is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles at Lando’s answer, “I’m fine, Wedge, I just thought I had gotten away from this Jedi shit with Luke going to Endor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of-Did someone just say Luke’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Gold Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gold Leader,” (Y/N) says, “I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wedge, you’ve got two at oh-five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) darts between two X-wings and watches Luke push Vader back towards what must be an elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader stumbles, beaten down to his knees by Luke’s continued attack, breaths coming out as wheezes. Luke brings his lightsaber down again and again in an angry frenzy, beating mindlessly against the red saber in Vader’s hand that shakes under the power of the blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke knocks his father’s arm to the side and chops down, cutting through the leather and flesh and blood. Vader falls onto his back with a shout and (Y/N) can feel how the dark energy swirls inside Luke. It further corrupts his signature as he looks down at Vader’s vulnerable figure. There’s a raw power he can’t help but feel at being able to bring down such a force of nature like Darth Vader. It’s a victory twice over, because it’s also revenge for what he did to Luke on Bespin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is speechless. She can’t believe it. Luke beat his father. He actually did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s remaining hand is lifted weakly in front of him, wordlessly begging for mercy. Luke’s green blade is still aimed at him, like Luke hasn’t yet decided if he’s done with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just-” some rebel is saying over the coms, pulling (Y/N) back to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” someone else interrupts, “we have the coms to exchange stuff that’s actually helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels the Force shift and she says, “Uh, rebels, I don’t know if any of you are aware of this, but the shield just went down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that for helpful?” (Y/N) asks, letting her amusement reflect in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several people laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shield is down!” Home One guy repeats with authority, “Commence attack on the Death Star’s main reactor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way! Red Group, Gold Group, all fighters follow me,” Lando orders, laughing, “I told you they’d do it! Hey, Luke’s friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can hear the Emperor laughing and she snaps at Lando, “For fuck’s sake, my name is (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, (Y/N), do you want to come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks over his shoulder at the Emperor as he rasps, “Your hate has made you powerful,” and he looks back at his father, “Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father’s place at my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucks in a shaky breath, <em>Luke.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) then flicks some switches on a control board, “Ah, fuck it. Sure. I’ll follow your lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone laughs over the coms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s right hand, the one he lost on Bespin, releases his lightsaber, lifting up towards his face. He closes it into a fist. (Y/N) can feel the horror over his actions race through Luke’s mind and she isn’t sure if he even realizes she’s still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes dart over to where Vader’s right hand should be, seeing the place where his lightsaber had lobbed it off in a fit of rage. Amongst the leather is charred wiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>It’s okay,</em> she tells him, <em>It’s okay, Luke.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke deactivates his lightsaber and turns to face the Emperor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he chucks the saber somewhere, not taking his eyes off of the Emperor, “I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sends a pulse of pride across the bond, jerking the shift of her starfighter to correct her course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches Palpatine’s glee turn to rage, “So be it...Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) brings her starfighter over near the Falcon, glancing at the cockpit. She can see how Lando leans forward, trying to get his first glimpse of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins at him and waves. He and the Sullustan in the other seat offer tentative waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks forward again at the Death Star that they are quickly approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed,” the Emperor sneers at Luke, raising his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue lightning shoots from Palpatine’s hands, flying across the space to strike Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shouts in pain and surprise, muscles jerking helplessly and he falls to rest on something. (Y/N) can’t feel the pain, but she can feel the fear it causes in Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) skims along the surface of the Death Star, pulling back behind the Falcon because she has no idea where the entrance is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young fool…” Palpatine says mockingly, “only now, at the end, do you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see Vader has picked himself up from the ground as he walks over to Palpatine’s side, watching his own son get electrocuted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s jaw clenches. She wants nothing more to turn around and fly into some docking bay along the equator of the Death Star and tear the entire station apart looking for Luke. But there’s no time, there’s no way she finds him before either the Emperor or Vader deal the killing blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine continues to electrocute Luke and his yells echo in (Y/N)’s ears. She reaches out across the bond, trying to do what Luke has done before. The floodgates open and (Y/N) blindly presses the button on the control panel that will mute her end of the coms. She sucks in a pained breath as she takes on the pain Luke is feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” (Y/N) says through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightning stops and Luke manages a wordless groan as he slowly lifts himself up from whatever he was falling back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both breathe heavily, trying to manage the lingering pain.</span>
</p><p>B5 whistles.</p><p>“Yeah,” she grimaces, “like I said I might.”</p><p>The droid beeps sadly.</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor walks closer, “Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side,” and sends more electricity at Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t even have a chance to offer a warning before the lightning hits Luke. He yells, collapsing onto the floor in front of him. Pain lashes across the bond and (Y/N) screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have paid the price for your lack of vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke writhes on the floor in pain, screaming wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) opens the bond as wide as possible, taking on all the burden she can. Her starfighter wobbles as her hand on the shift shakes. Tears form in her eyes and she tries to focus on what’s happening around her. There are countless turrets attached to the surface that her ship flies over, all shooting at her and the rebel ships around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke reaches weakly up to where Vader stands at the Emperor’s side, pleading weakly, “Father, please,” and then jerks away from the electricity that tears through his body and shouts through the pain, “Help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sucks in a ragged breath, praying to whoever is listening that there’s some scrap of humanity still in Vader, some overlooked piece of Anakin Skywalker, that won’t just watch his own son die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vader just stands there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor finally stops and Luke slumps against the ground, exhausted. She can hear how his breathing is labored and watches how his body moves sluggishly. (Y/N)’s hand slaps against the window of her cockpit, trying to catch her breath. She hasn’t actually been hurt by it, but she can feel the mindnumbing pain caused by the Emperor’s torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, young Skywalker…” the Emperor informs him, “you will die.”</span>
</p><p>“I'm going in,” Wedge’s strong voice breaks through the mild chatter, and (Y/N) watches through squinting eyes as an X-wing lifts away from the surface and cuts sharply inward, disappearing from view with an A-wing on its tail.</p><p>“Here goes nothing,” Lando says, “(Y/N), you still with me?”</p><p>
  <span>She presses the button just long enough to say through clenched teeth, “Yup.”</span>
</p><p>Luke sucks in a breath, turning on the floor. (Y/N) manages a breathless, “Luke.”</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes are barely open, so (Y/N) doesn’t see the next wave of electricity coming. It tears its way through his body, sending a fresh surge of pain into (Y/N). She screams wordlessly, feeling how much worse this bout is. Luke’s weakened body spasms on the floor, echoing her cries of pain.</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) jerks the shift, following Lando into the opening on the Death Star’s surface. Her breathing stutters as she sucks in air, a tear falling down her cheek.</p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake, stay awake,” she says to either Luke or herself or both, “Stay awake.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N)’s screams renew as the bond fractures. </p><p>He’s dying.</p><p>
  <span>The relentless electricity is zapping away Luke’s life. (Y/N) can feel him becoming weaker. She knows his heart, which must have been pounding from the torture, is starting to slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s dying.</span>
</p><p>“Luke…” (Y/N) gasps, “Luke. Stay awake...Fight-keep fighting.”</p><p>
  <span>The bond is tearing as Luke is slowly ripped away from her. (Y/N) can feel her soul being torn apart. Again. It’s taking longer this time. When Dalia died, it had been a lightsaber through the neck. Instant. Like a bacta patch being ripped off. But Luke is dying slowly, his life is being painstakingly sucked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain of the electricity starts to fade away, along with Luke’s screams and presence in her mind. But the agony, the destructive agony of the Force bond dying, fills the space. Every inch of her body aches, every nerve is on fire. Even the site of her old bond, which had all but disappeared from her mind over the past few months, burns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stream down her face as (Y/N) sobs wordlessly, trying to keep her ship from flying into the walls of the shaft she’s flying through. The rebels are still chattering away, but (Y/N) can’t hear them. Her hands shake horribly on the controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) screams and can faintly hear Luke yell something, but she isn’t sure what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sucks in a breath and watches through Luke’s eyes as Vader carries the Emperor away. Electricity still shoots from his hands, arching into air and raining back down on himself and Vader. She can see how the powerful bolts strike Vader’s body, illuminating the skeleton hidden under the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader tosses the Emperor down the elevator shaft and his screams echo as he plummets all the way down. There’s an explosion and a raw blue energy floods the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sits up, seeing his father slumped against canisters that rest by the shaft. He scrambles to his feet, body renewed with life and energy, and rushes to Vader’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) perks up herself, feeling the pain of the fracturing bond subside and refocuses on the scene before her as everything sharpens into clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke carefully pulls his father into his arms, looking down at the sinister mask. (Y/N) can hear the labored breaths that Vader sucks in, wheezing worse than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N)...</em> he says, still catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Luke. You need to get yourself off of this station, I’m inside with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much time. Take him with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) finally starts listening to the rebels again and hears Home One guy say, “We've got to give those fighters more time. Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy, Home One. Red Three, cover me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a flurry of conversation and someone shouting wordlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” Wedge says, “do you have any idea where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the Force works like that,” Lando interjects. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the hell do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge speaks up again, “(Y/N)?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” (Y/N) says, reaching out with the Force, “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear that, Luke? Get your ass in gear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m moving as fast as I can, my father is heavy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing (Y/N) knows, there’s a huge explosion impacting on the surface somewhere that rattles the station around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit! Was that you?</em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No,</em> (Y/N) frowns, glancing around, <em>I think they just took out the flagship of the Imperial fleet. But we’re approaching the reactor right now.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances through Luke’s eyes to see he’s approaching an Imperial shuttle. He stumbles and Vader falls from where he was propped against Luke’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke drags him the rest of the way to the ramp of the shuttle, propping him up against the incline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Vader says weakly, “help me take this mask off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke immediately protests, “But you'll die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls back slightly, trying to give Luke some privacy. But the bond is still recovering, so she’s hesitant to leave completely. She wouldn’t want to risk losing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke moves his hands slowly, carefully trying to figure out the mechanisms to unlatch the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming up on the reactor now,” (Y/N) informs Lando and Wedge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t help but look at Vader’s unmasked face. Given their history and what she knows about the man, she can’t help but be curious.</span>
</p><p>There isn’t much there. Darth Vader is an incredibly intimidating figure, but Anakin Skywalker is a wisp of a man. His skin is sickly pale, eyes sunken in, head and face scarred, and he looks tired. Maybe tired isn’t the right word. He looks weary, like he’s never had a moment’s peace in his life and it's just been blow after blow knocking him down and never letting him get back up. (Y/N) isn’t there personally so she can’t sense much with the Force, but she knows he is dying. The little piece of life still hanging on, probably the same piece that made him save Luke, is holding on by a thread.</p><p>
  <span>As weary and beaten down as he looks, Anakin still smiles at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while (Y/N) can’t see Luke’s face, she knows he’s smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now...” Anakin says with a weak voice that’s nothing like the one normally heard through the mask, “go, my son,” he sucks in a pained breath, “Leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke shakes his head, “You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you.”</span>
</p><p>“You already have, Luke. You were right,” Anakin whispers, “You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right.”</p><p>
  <span>Anakin manages another small smile and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father…” Luke pleads, hands tightening, “I won't leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s body slackens, falling back against the ramp. The breath escapes from his tortured body and he falls still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hand trails down the armor on Anakin’s chest helplessly. His head bows in sorrow and he starts to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, trying to send a pulse of something sympathetic and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaft around her opens up, revealing the main reactor of the Death Star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, Wedge. Go for the power regulator on the north tower. (Y/N), the south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy, Gold Leader,” Wedge answers, “I'm already on my way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) speeds past the Falcon, “I’ll loop around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see Wedge shooting to her right, striking something on the other side of the reactor core. (Y/N) spots the regulator on her side, yanks her shift, and opens fire. The proton torpedo’s aim is true and the regulator explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns her starfighter, circling back around the reactor, Luke, get off now, this thing’s about to blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon fires torpedoes and quickly makes for the exit. (Y/N) zips past it, catching up to Wedge’s X-wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault that my ship’s faster than your hunk of junk,” (Y/N) answers smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home One, we’re on our way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move the fleet away from the Death Star,” Home One guy orders.</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) can see Luke fly the shuttle out of the docking bay. The station shakes with explosions around her own ship and she can see flames licking at the walls of the shaft. She stays calm, knowing she’s approaching the exit.</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s already approaching Endor’s atmosphere as (Y/N)’s starfighter flies out of the shaft right behind Wedge. She’s at full throttle, desperating trying to get away from the station. She angles herself to be able to watch the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flames shoot out of the shaft and then, just when (Y/N)’s going to give up hope, the Falcon blasts out while Lando cheers loudly. The ship flies past her, heading for the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Death Star explodes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) releases the breath that she had been holding, “B5, plug in Naboo’s coordinates. Our work here is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid whistles happily. </span>
</p><p>“Someone get in touch with Han and figure out where their camp is.”</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got Leia on the coms right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N),” Lando says, “I’m sure that I speak for everyone when I say you’re more than welcome to come to the festivities.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles, “Thanks, but no. I’ve got work to do. I do appreciate the offer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?!” Someone protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, I wanted to meet the girl that just out flew the best pilot in the fleet: me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Arui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to see Luke?” Lando asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she answers, “he knows I was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” someone asks, “You’ve got a com that got through the Empire’s jamming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, idiot,” another voice speaks up, “She uses the Force.”</span>
</p><p>“That’s not how the Force works, moron.”</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wizard, I didn’t know you were also a Jedi. Tell me more about the Force, oh wise one.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, Luke,<em> I can’t believe the Rebellion is just a bunch of dumbasses held together by some tape and whoever Home One guy is. I can’t think of the last time I was this disappointed.</em></p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, <em>‘Home One’ is Admiral Ackbar. And I’m telling everyone you said that.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to tell you that the Force actually does work like that in this situation,” (Y/N) speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!”</span>
</p><p>“Figures that the one time Devin isn’t talking out of his ass is when we’ve got a Jedi on retainer to prove him right.”</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t a Jedi.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, not you too with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>“Close enough.”</p><p>
  <span>“So, wait, you can communicate with Luke from long distances?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” (Y/N) replies. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh shit, that’d like always having a holo call going on. I would go crazy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How? We’d be the ones having to deal with your banthashit in our heads all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs at that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hold on, is that what it’s like with Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No comment,” (Y/N) replies. And she gets a flicker of amusement from Luke at that as several others laugh.</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m telling Luke that you said that.”</span><span></span><br/><br/>“Trust me,” (Y/N) assures whoever that is, “he knows.”</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” Ackbar says, “on behalf of the Rebellion, thank you for your assistance. We won’t forget what you did today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ackbar,” (Y/N) says, ignoring the “How does she know his name?” “The Force, haven’t you been paying attention?” exchange, “But I didn’t do it for glory or recognition. The Empire’s fall is reward enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at the space where the leftover Imperial fleet had once been, knowing they had fled once the Death Star had been destroyed, “Your work isn’t finished yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re aware. The battle will continue tomorrow. And the day after that. And as long as it takes to eradicate them entirely from the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear it,” (Y/N) adds with a surprising amount of fondness, “Bye, rebels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) receives a flurry of farewells as B5 beeps to inform her that they’re ready to make the jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Luke,” she says as the adrenaline starts to bleed from her system and the hyperdrive kicks into gear, “I’m going to pass out for a couple of hours. I suggest you get some sleep soon because you’re going to crash from all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Luke answers, “I want to do something for my father before I rest. I was thinking of a pyre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) nods tiredly, “That’s what the Jedi used to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, guiding the shuttle over the treetops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful that someone doesn’t see that shuttle and shoot you down. If we survived getting electrocuted by the Emperor just for you to die getting shot down by mistake, I’m going to find some Dathomirian witch to bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dathomirian witch?” Luke asks, “That’s a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” (Y/N) offers in a mildly threatening tone before slipping from Luke’s mind as carefully as possible to avoid hurting the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She promptly slumps back against the pilot seat and falls asleep instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) awakens, sensing that Luke is upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches across the bond, feeling the structure carefully. It’s healing nicely, cracks filling in and tears stitching back together. It’s strong, always has been, there’s no doubt this connection will recover and stay locked in place for the rest of their natural lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Luke?</em> His door is wide open, but (Y/N) is always sure to extend a courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) slips in as she dozes back off, black of her vision giving way to the orange flames of Anakin’s funeral pyre. It’s dark on Endor now and (Y/N) can feel the exhaustion weighing on Luke’s body. He’s got the physical toll of fighting his father and suffering under Palpatine’s to cope with, on top of any trauma he might have experienced from the bond fracturing. (Y/N) isn’t sure if he was affected like she was, the last time this happened, the other person actually died. Hard to ask a dead woman any sort of questions. And (Y/N) doesn’t want to ask and make Luke feel guilty over the fact that she was hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she just opens the bond further and takes on some of his lingering pain, groaning softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Luke says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up. Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of amusement and then he answers, “I’ll get there. I’m glad that I was right and that my father was still alive underneath everything. And I’m grateful I got to speak with him briefly before he died. I just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) is quiet, knowing how that sentence ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s selfish,” Luke continues, “but I wanted to have more time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>That’s not selfish, Luke,</em> she says,<em> It’s a perfectly reasonable thing to wish for. I wish it had ended up differently, too, for your sake.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that. I think I saw the man that my father once was today. And even if it was just for a little bit, I’ll carry that with me forever. That’ll be enough. All of this was worth it. My father died as Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. I’m happy for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being there with me. I know that you took on a lot of the pain that I was going through. And your voice in my head helped me stay sane,” he laughs softly and adds self-deprecatingly, “even if it didn’t always seem like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I never lost faith in you,</em> (Y/N) tells him, <em>I would have tried to kill that old fucker long before you did. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get some rest, okay? Please. I worry about you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Night. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took some liberties with the chronology of battle/fight sequences since technically it’s all supposed to be happening simultaneously oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) chews on the inside of her lip anxiously and then asks, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am, but I couldn’t miss this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Those rebels that you were flying around with yesterday and having all sorts of fun with are chatty. And they told me all about the ‘not-a-Jedi-but-basically-a-Jedi’ who came to help out. In a shiny Nabooian starfighter. You’re going back home. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s jaw clenches as B5 shifts gears and the starfighter drops out of lightspeed, revealing the planet of Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You better take me on a tour before you leave.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I already told you that I was asleep. And it’s only fair that I get to be here for your reconciliation with your dad, since you were there to see mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to have a reconciliation with my dad. The Emperor is dead, the whole galaxy is celebrating. He’ll be at the cantina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to see, Luke,” (Y/N) snaps as she drops below the clouds, “I know my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs before changing the subject, <em>What’s this?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save ‘beautiful’ for Theed Palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Does that mean you’re going to take me?</em> Luke asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you behave yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would that constitute?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try going more than twenty-four hours without almost dying. As a start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, <em>Deal. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances to the right, “That’s my family’s cantina. The white building with the blue roof. And that house there with the shed in the backyard is my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lowers the starfighter, saying, “B5, help me out here,” as she turns the ship around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B5 whistles, shifting gears and leading the ship back to its dock within the shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses the button that releases the airlock and moves the glass back, climbing up and over the edge of the ship while B5 drops from his mount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) quickly scales down the ladder and removes her helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She freezes, staring blankly ahead, “Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A-ha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the fuck up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turns, feeling completely detached from her body as she watches her father rush towards her. He pulls her into a tight hug and her arms hang limply at her sides as her mind tries to get online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) releases her, stepping back just enough to frantically run his hands up and down her arms, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” (Y/N) answers, hands carefully removing her father’s, “What are you doing here? Everybody in Keren must be trying to get a drink right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) shakes his head, “I don’t care. I had to be here to see if you came home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eye is drawn away from him and towards the small cot pressed up against the wall. She asks in disbelief, “You...you’ve been sleeping out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...” (Y/N) looks around helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just inside-”</span>
</p><p>“Mom’s here?” (Y/N) asks incredulously. </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart. We’ve all been so worried about you,” and that’s when the ‘dad voice’ comes out, “Don’t you ever do something like that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” she says weakly, “The cantina-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” (Y/F/N) cuts her off, “when our own daughter tells me there’s a good chance that she’ll be dead within the week, your mother and I wouldn’t dare be anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I told you that he’d be here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you please shut the fuck up? I’m trying to process all of this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) blinks stupidly at her father. He and (Y/M/N) had been living and sleeping in the shed, just waiting to see if she would come home? She hadn’t realized they even still cared for her that much. After the way she had treated them, (Y/F/N) especially...</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” (Y/N) says softly, “I...I didn’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t what, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lunges forward, pulling him into another hug. She squeezes him tightly, hands clasping together behind him like they did when she was younger. She blinks rapidly, fighting back tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N)’s hands rest tentatively on her back, and (Y/N) hates that it’s an action he questions. That first hug had been entirely on instinct, a sign of the immense relief he felt over knowing she was alive. But now that (Y/F/N) is thinking clearly, he knows being allowed to touch (Y/N) isn’t a given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls away, “Dad...I-I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N)’s brow furrows, “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For everything,” it all comes rushing out, “For leaving without telling anyone. For running away from the family. For what I said to you on Onoam and over the coms the few times that we spoke. For shutting you and everyone else out. I’m so sorry,” she can’t stop the tears that gather in her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was hurt and angry, and I lashed out at you and I shouldn’t have. I should never had said all those horrible things. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” (Y/F/N) cuts her off, “it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” she says, tears falling down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” he pulls her into a third hug, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) lets herself cry, face buried against her father’s neck like a child. Tears wet the fabric of his shirt and (Y/N) hates herself for everything she’s ever done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel Luke emanating something comforting across the bond and offering quiet words, but (Y/N) doesn’t hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she hiccups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart,” (Y/F/N) soothes, “I know. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) allows a few more tears to escape and then steps away, trying to pull herself together. She wipes her cheeks and eyes, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) waits until she’s looking at him again before saying, “(Y/N)...I won’t insult your intelligence and say that what you said didn’t hurt me. Because it did. But I knew there was more bothering you than you said and that you were,” his hand waves aimlessly, “...taking some of that out on me. But I want you to know that the things you said were true-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shakes her head, “they weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>“(Y/N), please,” (Y/F/N) implores, “listen. There was truth to what you said. I wasn’t a good father. I was so focused on providing for all of you, I forgot to provide the most important things. I wasn’t there for you guys. And I’ve done everything I can to change that since the day you left, because I didn’t want to chase another one of my kids away. The fact that you didn’t expect me to be here when you came back shows how poor of a father I was to you. I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you were suffering before.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) reaches up to wipe away the tear that runs down her father’s face. </span>
</p><p>“I hope that, one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive your old man,” he continues softly, “Not a day has gone by since you left that I haven’t thought of you and tried to be a better father for your siblings.”</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have,” (Y/N) replies equally as softly, “Kari, Varlo, they’ve all campaigned for you almost every time I’ve been on the coms with them about how you’re spending more time at home and bringing on staff at the cantina so you don’t work as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) nods, “I wanted to be the father for them that I never was for you. And if you’re home to stay, I’ll spend every moment trying to make up for my past failures. I promise you, (Y/N), I don’t want to lose you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) takes his hand, “I do forgive you for the past, Dad. And I hope you really mean it when you say that you've forgiven me for my harsh words. I’m not home for good,” she confesses, “but I won’t stay away anymore. I...I know you all are safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father frowns, “I wish you would tell me what happened. It’s the one thing that your mother and I could never make heads or tails of. Who hurt you so badly?”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) swallows, “I’ll tell you, but I want Mom to know, too. We should go inside, I’ll tell you both right now.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) nods, “I won’t fight you on that, she’ll blow a gasket if she finds out that I kept you to myself,” he finally looks down and laughs, “Look at you! My old flight suit.”</span>
</p><p>“And your helmet,” (Y/N) throws a thumb over her shoulder at where it rests on the ladder. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) laughs again, “You looked like a real Corps man coming down the ladder, I almost thought you weren’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, feeling a spark of pride in her chest, “I remembered how you always said it was so cold in the cockpit, so I made sure to grab your coat. And the helmet completed the look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at the starfighter, “How did the old girl handle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask now what you needed it for? You’re here, which means whoever you were dealing with has been dealt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) bites her lip, “Uh, well, you know how there’s sort of a galaxy-wide party going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) nods, realization slowly coming across his features, “You...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” she nods. </span>
</p><p>“You’re a rebel?”</p><p>
  <span>“No,” (Y/N) grimaces, “definitely not. But I helped them in this instance.”</span>
</p><p>“What did you do?” (Y/F/N) asks eagerly, eyes lighting up the way they did when his old Corps buddies used to come visit. </p><p>
  <span>“The Empire built another Death Star,” she supplies, “I was in the dogfight and once some rebels blew up the shield generator protecting it, I flew inside and helped blow up the reactor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Wow! How many were in your squad? Did you have to take out a regulator? Something that big must have had a regulator, right? How wide was the shaft you flew in?” (Y/F/N) fires off rapidly, “What ships were the rebels using? Did you get any of those Star Destroyers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” she laughs, “slow down. I’m sure everyone else will want to hear about it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely. Varlo will probably be up all night asking you questions. He’s got an engineer’s mind if I’ve ever seen one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” (Y/F/N) touches her arm, “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) beams, feeling that spark of pride grow into a flame, “You and Mom always told us that we should try to help those who need it. It took me a while to remember that,” she confesses, “but I’ve always had really good timing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What reminded you?” (Y/F/N) asks, walking her over to the display case so the helmet and coat can be returned to their rightful place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I met someone,” (Y/N) says, cringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you mean me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Luke, I mean the other voice flying around my head like an incessant mynock. Just don’t look too much into it, alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Met someone?” (Y/F/N) asks with such an embarrassing, overeager tone that only parents can manage that (Y/N) wishes the ground would open under her feet and swallow her whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that!” (Y/N) protests as Luke’s laughter bounces around her head, “You’re so embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father shrugs, “There’s no one here to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what he thinks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really don’t like you.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s their name?” (Y/F/N) asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” (Y/N) provides begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I might just have to meet this Luke some day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>That is never going to happen,</em> (Y/N) says preemptively, <em>so don’t even ask.</em> </span>
</p><p><em>It might happen,</em> Luke replies smuggly, <em>You never know. </em></p><p>
  <span><em>I do know.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” (Y/N) hedges, “He’s pretty busy right now. The Empire hasn’t been completely wiped from the galaxy. He’ll be globetrotting around trying to eradicate cells, I imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sends a questioning flair across the bond, realizing she might be talking out of her ass more than she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I actually don’t know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a moron. </em>
</p><p>(Y/F/N)’s eyebrows rise, “Quite the little crusader you’ve found.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” (Y/N) replies flatly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, thanks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t a compliment, you jackass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke just laughs. </span>
</p><p>“Let’s go in,” (Y/F/N) wraps an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders, an action made with restored confidence, leading her towards the door of the shed. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) leans against her father, eyes shutting briefly as a weight the size of this planet is lifted from her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I once helped blow up something that looked a bit like a Death Star,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Trade Federation’s control ship for their droid army. That was back when Amidala was Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked like a Death Star?” (Y/N) asks, recalling the story she’s heard plenty of times before. She doesn’t remember the station ever being described as circular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit,” (Y/F/N) shrugs, “There was a circular part in the middle. That was about all that was in common, though, it certainly wasn’t capable of blowing anything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My buddies and I were stuck in one of the prison camps and we just spent the days betting each other on who would blow it up when we finally mounted some kind of attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did?” (Y/N) tries to remember, “Laq?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it ended up not being any of us. It was this kid...Anakin Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stops dead in her tracks, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin Skywalker. Your mother says that’s a Hutt Space name. He was brought here by the Jedi that helped get Queen Amidala through the blockade. I don’t know why they went wherever it was to get the kid since the goal had been to take Amidala to speak before the Senate. Which she did end up doing, but to no effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bureaucracy for you,” (Y/F/N) chuckles, “So, they came back and busted me and the others out, and teamed up with the Gungans to kick those bots out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember.” Some of (Y/N)’s best memories of her father are the ones of when he’d sneak her out past her bedtime to the shed, open the roof, sit her in the starfighter, and tell her stories about his time in the Corps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Amidala pinned the medal on me herself,” (Y/F/N) says proudly, “She was a sweet girl, it was an honor serving her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she passed away around the time the Republic fell. And that Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi?” (Y/N) asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the Jedi that came here. One died during the fighting, but the other survived. I’ll never forget his name: Obi-Wan Kenobi,” which gets a flair of surprise from Luke, but not (Y/N) because she had already known of his role, “He was a real hero. He killed someone here, a Zabrak...I think, and we wouldn’t have won if he hadn’t. He was there with Amidala, and the boy Anakin, for the medal ceremony. It was a real shame what happened to the Jedi, no one here really bought what Palpatine said. We knew personally what the Jedi were like. Hearing that Obi-Wan Kenobi had died in the purge...made a lot of us question the validity of it all.”</span>
</p><p>(Y/N) looks up at him in surprise, “You never told me that before.”</p><p>
  <span>“That I thought the Emperor was full of it?” (Y/F/N) asks, “Technically that was considered treason until very recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you could have told me that you weren’t...onboard with it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/F/N) shrugs, “I suppose. You clearly figured it out on your own, though, my little rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) rolls her eyes, ignoring Luke’s laughter, “Not a rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You are, though,</em> Luke says, <em>You might not be a part of the Alliance, but you openly fought against the Empire. You’re a rebel whether you like it or not. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) scowls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyebrows raise as she watches Greef stumble over towards her, “Hi, Greef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls against her, wrapping an arm around her in a sloppy hug, “Hey! Hey!”</span>
</p><p>She pats him on the back, smelling the liquor on his breath, “Having a good time?”</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Greef leans back, gesturing with the hand holding a drink, “Everyone is! The Emperor is dead. Didn’t you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hear. I just didn’t realize the party would still be going on for this long. It’s not like the Empire's rule was really felt out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much to celebrate out here, (Y/N),” he points out, leading her somewhere, “So, when we do, we take it and run with it. For as long as we can. Would you like a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says, “but I’m good. I’ve had my share of celebrating already.”</span>
</p><p>“Without me?” Greef gasps with a dramatic clutch of his chest. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) laughs, “Trust me, you wouldn’t have liked it. It was mostly kids and we weren’t drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah! That wasn’t really a party!” Greef exclaims, signaling to 8H8. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs again, “Is Mando here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, off wherever it is he goes when not harassing me for fobs or sulking on his ship. Your Mandalorian isn’t a fan of parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why,” (Y/N) mutters, helping Greef ease down into a booth. Between a mix of dealing with behavior like this and not being able to drink himself, Mando has every reason to avoid a party like it’s the Blue Shadow Virus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think he’d be happy about all of this,” Greef says, gesturing aimlessly, “It’s about to be open season on Imperials. And I know how the two of you are about Imperials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s happy in his own way,” (Y/N) replies appeasingly, “Just because you can’t see the smile, doesn’t mean it isn’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” he nods amicably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go track him down,” (Y/N) informs the man, who seems more preoccupied with getting every last drop of alcohol from his cup than listening to her, “I’ll talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greef makes a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to drink all of that Coruscanti wine you like so much,” she warns, “I might be headed there soon, but I’m sure it’ll be all bought up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns on her heel and walks away, nodding at some of the Guild members who look in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets of Nevarro City show evidence of the continuing party. There are people hanging around outside their homes and streamers hang on the buildings like they are during festivals. Dusk is approaching and (Y/N) can see a small group of people carrying boxes of fireworks towards the outskirts of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) makes her way through the various streets, easily finding the entrance to Mando’s covert. She sits on a bench not too far away, positioned in a way that Mando will spot her when he eventually emerges. (Y/N) doesn’t dare actually going in, both out of respect and concern that Mando may somehow be held responsible for her knowledge of its location. Not to mention, there’s a whole group of Mandalorians down there and, even with her Force abilities, (Y/N) wouldn’t last long against them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back against the bench, legs crossing, and allows her mind to drift as she absently watches the people mingling in the town square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) had spent a week on Naboo, becoming reacquainted with her family. Everyone had returned home to celebrate the Emperor’s death, so they’d all be able to see her again. She had mended fences with her parents, and revealed enough information for everyone to understand why she had left home in the first place. They still aren’t aware of the bond with Dalia or the pain that (Y/N)’s still burdened with as a result of her Master’s death, and definitely aren’t aware of the bond she currently has with Luke. Some things are just too complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite reconnecting, (Y/N) had meant it when she had told her father that she wasn’t home to stay. She’s made a life for herself and there are still bills to pay. So, she had left. (Y/N) has no intention of changing her lifestyle just because she’s on speaking terms with her entire family again. The only difference is that now she’s going to return home to see everyone from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last day on Naboo had been spent taking Luke on a tour. He’d seen the important parts Keren while (Y/N) had been with her family, so she had traveled to Theed and listened to Luke gush over how beautiful the city was. He had also made (Y/N) promise to take him to other areas on future trips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) feels a smile pull at the corners of her mouth at the thought of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep, modulated voice speaking in a foreign tongue makes (Y/N) look over to the right. She grins at Mando as he approaches her, watching how the shrinking light dances across the shiny beskar of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando,” she greets, standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gloved hand lifts and (Y/N) takes it immediately. They shake briefly, but the grip that he has on her is tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start walking and Mando offers, “I suppose congratulations are in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you blow it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped. Took out a regulator in the core.”</span>
</p><p>Mando nods and they continue onward in silence. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s face is angled towards the sun, letting the rays warm her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft coo draws her back, and her eyes open to watch her niece slowly walk across the yard. Baaden is inside right now, making Mina a snack, and left (Y/N) and B5 to watch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The astrodroid whistles when Mina reaches him, small hands reaching up to slap his domed head. Mina giggles and turns back to face (Y/N). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bare feet stomp through the grass, bringing her closer. (Y/N) offers out her hands and Mina falls into them with a toothy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) pulls her closer, tossing her into the air just a few inches and catching her easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina offers a huge belly laugh in response, even as Baaden shouts from the window, “(Y/N)! You be careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) makes a face at him and does it again, adding a few vindictive inches. Mina’s laughter rings across the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go see B5,” (Y/N) places her down on the ground and Mina starts on her journey again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) leans back, hands resting on the ground, <em>Luke?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jumps in surprise, <em>Yeah?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites the inside of her cheek and watches him tinker on R2 for a moment, <em>I...may be coming to Coruscant soon. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Why?</em> Luke asks curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Business,</em> she answers dismissively, <em>nothing to worry about. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) swallows, pushing down her emotions. Don’t feel anything. Don’t emote. Don’t let Luke feel how nervous she is. <em>Would you like to meet up?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she gets in response is silence. Possibly stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad idea. This was a bad idea. Shit. Fuck. <em>We don’t have to.</em> <em>I’m coming on business, I’ll be pretty busy while I’m there. Probably wouldn’t even be able to see you for too long. Never mind, forget I-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>(Y/N),</em> Luke cuts her off, <em>I’d love to meet you. Officially. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) picks Mina up, tossing her up into the air again, forcing her relief and excitement deep down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh,</em> she says casually, <em>alright. Cool. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>When will you be in?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a transport leaving tomorrow morning, I figure taking the Callisto isn’t worth the hassle of trying to find docking. It feels like everyone’s trying to go to Coruscant these days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good idea. I can figure out where the transport is docking and meet you there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) nods, smiling at Mina because that’s something he can’t see, <em>I’ll see you when I get in. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yup. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She plucks Mina up from where she’s happily ripping out grass, “Let’s go see if your dad has something for you to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina babbles at her wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this seat taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances up from her holopad, taking in the woman looking at her expectantly and the young boy holding her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “All yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the woman gushes like she’s really surprised that (Y/N) said that, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find two empty seats anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” (Y/N) says kindly. <em>What’s her problem?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve told me before that you tend to look angry without realizing it. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) hums quietly, looking back down at her holopad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you going to Coruscant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks over at the boy in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wells,” the woman scolds, “leave the nice lady alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Nice lady’,</em> Luke laughs, <em>if they only knew. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make this transport turn around, you little shit, don’t think I won’t. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My point exactly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances up at the woman before smiling at Wells, “I’m meeting a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see my dad,” Wells says proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” (Y/N) offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him in a long time,” Wells’ feet swing in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband was forced to work for the Empire,” the woman explains quietly, “He’d initially been stationed on Naboo, not far from our home. But a few years ago, they relocated him to Coruscant and didn’t want us to come with him. My husband didn’t want it either, he was afraid of having us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other day, she would feel uncomfortable and wonder why this stranger she had just met was telling (Y/N) her whole life story. But not today. (Y/N) understands why everyone is so eager to talk right now. The past twenty-three years spent under the rule of the Empire have been spent in silence. A generation of people born and raised in fearful quietness. It would have been treasonous for this woman to tell (Y/N) this information, but not anymore. People can finally voice their woes and find comfort in the mutual suffering everyone has experienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past few weeks, (Y/N) had heard many stories. A man on Naboo is still coming to terms with the two sons he had lost, forced to enlist and killed in the fighting. A woman in Theed is telling anyone who will listen that her husband is a deck officer on a Star Destroyer and that she isn’t sure if it had been destroyed in the Battle of Endor or not. There’s a woman somewhere on board this transport that (Y/N) had sat with for a while, who is traveling to Coruscant with a droid carrying audio proving her son hated the Empire and was forced into service. She had told (Y/N) that she’s prepared to knock on every door in the city in order to find someone who can help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman’s story is one shared by many, and not the first time (Y/N) is hearing it. She actually enjoys hearing these happier stories. Not because she wants to claim their happiness as her doing, because it isn’t. Coming in during the eleventh hour to help a group that had been around for years, doesn’t entitle her to their triumph, no matter what Luke likes to say. Even if she had been the sole fighter to get into the Death Star and shoot the reactor, it isn’t her own efforts that got her there. She enjoys hearing these stories because it tells her that there’s more happiness and less suffering in the galaxy now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) replies quietly to the woman, “At least now you can be reunited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he remembers me,” Wells says, looking down at his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks back down at him, “He will. No one could forget such a nice young man like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells lifts his head to beam at her, showing off his missing teeth, “Do you like my shirt? It’s new. I wanted to look my best for my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother runs her fingers through his hair, making it neat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An announcement comes over the PA, one of many that have been coming at intervals, “Attention, all passengers, we are about to reach our destination: Coruscant. We will be dropping out of lightspeed in two minutes. Repeat: we will be dropping out of lightspeed in two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) buckles in and tucks her holopad into her bag. Wells’ mom buckles them both in, looking around at people scrambling to get ready for the drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>The transport’s almost at Coruscant,</em> (Y/N) informs Luke, <em>Did you find the docking bay?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can see through Luke’s eyes that the nearby screen lists her transport, <em>Yes. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s foot lightly taps on the floor, an effort to expel the excess nerves and excitement from her body. Luke doesn’t need to know how eager she is to finally meet him in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells shifts in his seat, “Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t look over, but can’t help but hear her response, “I know, baby. Hold my hand.”</span>
</p><p>She glances over now, seeing how Wells takes his mother’s hand, knuckles white from how hard he’s holding on. She offers her own hand and Wells immediately takes it, squeezing tightly. </p><p>His mother mouths, “Thank you,” over Wells’ head. (Y/N) nods silently, offering a small smile. </p><p>
  <span>A warning pings over the PA system and the transport jerks as it exits lightspeed. Wells squeezes (Y/N)’s hand as the inertia knocks him forward into his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>We’re out of lightspeed,</em> (Y/N) supplies, even though Luke can see that already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells keeps ahold of (Y/N)’s hand even after things settle, but she doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) drifts between her own vision and Luke’s absently, nothing particularly interesting to observe for either of them. Luke is watching the busy sky, probably looking for her transport even though it hasn’t even entered the atmosphere yet. </span>
</p><p>She swallows thickly, trying to keep her emotions under wraps. But it’s difficult. This is huge. She’s about to meet Luke, see him with her own eyes for the first time. (Y/N) wonders how he measures up to her. She’s only seen his reflection a few times in the mirror and while she’s got his face to memory, she still really wants to look at him. And Luke is very strong with the Force, so (Y/N) also wonders how strongly she’ll sense his presence in person. She’s grown used to the warm power sweet that constantly dances across her tongue, but his actual physical presence is still fairly foreign to her. She had sensed him on the second Death Star, but there had been a lot going on at the time so she hadn’t focused on it. </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) can’t help but be excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even back when she hadn’t wanted the bond, there had been a part of her drawn to Luke. Their similarities and understanding of what the other was going through made him appealing. And from the beginning, a part of her, the part that hadn’t been afraid of what another broken bond would do to her, had yearned for Luke. A part of her had wanted to put all of her eggs into Luke’s basket and finally just stop being so overwhelmingly and crushingly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that she has accepted the bond and that Luke will always have a part in her life, her interest in him has only grown. (Y/N) has wanted to meet Luke for a while now. She had resisted the desire, though, knowing that as long as the Empire was around, there was a good chance Luke would be killed. And while not actually meeting him in person would do nothing to lessen the pain she would have felt from the destroyed bond, it had been her last ditch attempt to try and protect herself. If Luke remained just a voice in her head instead of a person she had shaken hands with or sat at a table with, maybe the loss of him wouldn’t hurt her as much. </span>
</p><p>But now the Empire is gone, and (Y/N) has much less reason to be afraid. She’s free now to reconnect with her family, as well as connect with Luke for the first time. And, yes, the galaxy they live in is the furthest thing from predictable, but (Y/N) wants to meet Luke and has little reason to try and dissuade herself from that desire any longer. </p><p>
  <span>“Attention, all passengers, we will be docking in five minutes. Please gather your personal items and party, if you have one, and prepare to exit the transport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells sits up straight, looking around excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s alone and her bag is tucked between her legs, so she doesn’t have to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re almost here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool. I’ll be the one-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Luke,</em> she rolls her eyes, <em>I know what you look like. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh,</em> he says, embarrassment floating across the bond, <em>right. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s lips twitch into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke watches the transport slowly lower onto the dock, excitement bubbling up inside of him like a volcano about to erupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a decent crowd on the platform with him, chattering eagerly. The sign says another transport from Corellia is due soon, so some of these people are probably here for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches through (Y/N)’s eyes as she stands, making her way slowly through the ship along with the young boy and his mother that she recently befriended. </span>
</p><p>Luke resists the urge to bounce on his feet like a little kid. </p><p>
  <span>From the moment he learned about (Y/N), Luke had wanted to meet her. In a galaxy like this and with the abilities Luke has, its very easy to feel lonely. (Y/N) is the oasis in the desert, the only person alive, as far as he knows, that understands Luke. And now that he really knows her and understands who she is beyond ‘another Force user’, he just wants to meet her that much more. She’s intelligent, in more ways than one, and her wit and her company have kept him sane and grounded through everything he’d been through. Even the stuff that happened before the bond fully developed, (Y/N) has made better. She helped him come to terms with who his father is and figure out what to do about it. While everyone else had said that his father couldn’t be saved and that Luke should give up on the man, (Y/N) had stood be him despite having every reason not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she’s just feet from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke breathes out slowly, trying to stay calm. He wants to force his way through the crowd and hurry up the ramp and find (Y/N) and be the first thing that she sees when exiting the transport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to see (Y/N) with his own eyes, instead of through hers. He wants to take her in, see how she looks under actual sunlight instead of the artificial lights on her ship. He wants to see her as a real person. </span>
</p><p>A part of Luke had thought he might have been going crazy, having conversations with a voice in his head and seeing a ship he’d never been aboard, random worlds he’d been to or heard of, and people he’d never met. Leia had wanted to take him to the nearest hospital when he had told her. It wasn’t until his eye color changed that Luke had solid evidence that (Y/N) wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. Leia had seen the change, it was undeniable. </p><p>
  <span>Sensing her while he had been on the Death Star had also been a groundbreaking experience, which is why he had been so shocked by it. For the first time, he had sensed (Y/N) outside of his own body. He can always feel the bond, and the taste of her signature is a near constant, but it had always all been in his head. Feeling (Y/N)’s actual presence, calling out to him like a beacon completely independent from his mind so strongly, there hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that she was real and nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he had met up with the fleet at the party, and been told all about the hot shot not-a-Jedi-but-basically-a-Jedi who showed up out of nowhere, claimed to be his friend, and helped them blow up a shit ton of Imperials. Which really drove home the fact that (Y/N) actually exists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even after all of that assurance, Luke still wants to actually meet her. And he had been so tempted to ask (Y/N) to take up Lando’s offer and come down to the surface of Endor and meet him right then and there. It would have been nice to have her at his side when he burned his father’s body. But (Y/N) had never expressed interest in ever meeting him, not even when they had been so close in the space above Endor, so he hadn’t asked. Besides, what does he say to someone who might not want to meet him? ‘Want to come to my father’s funeral?’ is a weak icebreaker, and an even weaker incentive to get (Y/N) to take up the offer and finally meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now, Luke had to wonder. Because (Y/N) had proposed this meeting. She had been the one to finally speak the words and take the first step towards bringing the two of them together. And, though he thinks she doesn’t realize it, Luke can sense the occasional blip of excitement traveling across the bond. And he’s been in her head for a while now, so he knows there’s nothing on the transport that should be making her excited. (Y/N) has told him before that she doesn’t like crowds much because of how everyone’s signatures congest in the air like traffic and how that can be overstimulating for someone who spends so much time alone. And she’s more relieved about her family situation than necessarily ‘excited’ about it. So, by process of elimination, Luke has to believe the excitement that he’s sensing from her is because (Y/N) is looking forward to their meeting too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he is going crazy after all. </span>
</p><p>Luke’s fingers curl and uncurl as his patience starts to wane. People have been exiting the transport for a few minutes now, but (Y/N)’s vision says that she’s still onboard. </p><p>
  <span>He watches more people come down the ramp and, finally, (Y/N) can see the platform. She turns her head briefly, offering, “It was nice meeting you two,” to Wells and his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them offer their own farewells and (Y/N) drifts away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks out amongst the crowd, no doubt looking for him. Luke is tempted to help her by offering a ‘I’m to the left’ or something like that, but he’s too caught up in watching her to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun shines through the few clouds in the sky, illuminating her face. (Y/N) looks Luke’s way, but her gaze quickly passes over him, scanning the crowded platform. Luke can see her features shift into a more annoyed expression as other passengers push past her to meet up with the people on the platform waiting for them while she is left to continue searching for hers. He wonders if that’s the look on her face that comes with frustration directed towards him, or if that’s a different expression. The thought of how he’s going to find out soon makes Luke feel ridiculously giddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks away from him and starts walking to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Now she’s going the wrong way, taking her sunlit features and clenched jaw away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong way,” Luke says under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) freezes midstep, head snapping back over towards Luke like his spoken words had created a homing signal for her to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks through the moving crowd, right at Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s an incredibly weird experience: seeing his own face through the eyes of another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the smile that spreads across (Y/N)’s face, lighting it up more beautifully than sun rays ever could, is worth the strange secondhand perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) starts walking towards him, passing through the crowd without issue even though she doesn’t break eye contact with him. She gets closer and closer to him, filling Luke’s world with her fruit space blood signature and a bundle of emotions just barely staying under the surface. </span>
</p><p>(Y/N) reaches him, bag dropping at her feet, and there’s no hesitation. </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s arms are wrapped around her instantly, pulling her close. (Y/N)’s own strong arms wrap tightly around him, hand gripping the fabric of his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t hold back anymore and let’s every emotion come rushing forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just so incredibly happy to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) breathes in sharply as the bond is flooded with it all and Luke is quickly hit with her own responding wave of emotions. Joy at seeing him. Relief that he’s alright. Fondness, or even what could be considered affection, directed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke holds her tighter, sending back all of that and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a long hug. Not one exchanged by people who have just met for the first time. But, really, they aren’t just meeting. Luke had been the one from the beginning telling (Y/N) that it doesn’t matter if they’d never met face to face, because they know each other on a deeper level. And they do. (Y/N) knows more about him than anyone else, and the same for him regarding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke can hear something. It’s as faint and foreign as it was when it first came to him on Dagobah to tell him to find (Y/N). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force is singing. A soft, joyous melody celebrating the union of the two of them. The Force sculpted this bond, forged it in the fires of all living things, and brought two people together that otherwise never would have met. Finally, after over a year of dancing around it, (Y/N) and Luke have finally, truly made it to each other. And the Force is singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wonders if other people can sense it. The Force exists in all living things after all, so even if the people walking by them can’t sense it and use it like he and (Y/N) can, there is a chance they can still detect something emanating from the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the air vibrating around them, the invisible building blocks of life dancing to their own song. He wonders if (Y/N)’s eyes are open and if she can see it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p>All of the air escapes his lungs at the sound of (Y/N)’s voice, real and not just appearing strangely in his head like some invasive thought coming from somewhere unknown. They are pressed so close that his name doesn’t have to travel far from her lips to reach his ear. </p><p>
  <span>He breathes her name like a prayer, “(Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to ease up,” she says, equal parts gentle and teasing, “I’m having a little trouble breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jerks in surprise, not having realized he was holding her so tightly. His arms relax as he pulls away and he feels (Y/N)’s hands slide down to rest on his forearms, ending the hug but not breaking contact. Luke breathes in, noticing now that he also hadn’t been able to breathe as deeply as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) takes a half-step back and smiles up at him, eyes sparkling like stars, “It’s so nice to meet you. Officially.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke feels his heart skip a beat, and thinks he might be in serious trouble here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he says, trying to move along before (Y/N) notices anything, “There are some other people that want to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh, this is so exciting,” she squeezes his arm and ducks down to grab her carelessly discarded bag, “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke points at Leia and Han, who stand near the exit of the dock. Without conscious thought, Luke’s hand comes up to rest on her back, guiding (Y/N) towards his sister and best friend. He’s thrown by the double vision, this is the first time they're seeing the same exact thing, and pulls out of her mind enough so he only sees through his own eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is (Y/N),” Luke introduces her, and he’s able to stop there because she already knows them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia,” (Y/N) greets warmly, “I can’t wait to have a conversation with you where Luke doesn’t have to be the middleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia shakes her hand and Luke is happy to see a clear lack of suspicion or distrust in his sister’s eyes, “It’s nice to finally have a face to put to the name, (Y/N). Luke is horrible at describing people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “I know, I heard,” and then says, “Han, it’s nice to meet you. We haven’t actually talked yet, since you’ve spent most of the time that I’ve known Luke as a wall decoration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s eyebrows raise at Luke as she steps closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugs, more than used to (Y/N)’s bluntness at this point. </span>
</p><p>“I’m surprised to be meeting you,” Han remarks, “I never thought Luke would get you to come to Coruscant. Figured you’d be off hunting down some lowlife that owes someone a lot of credits.”</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) grins sharply, not skipping a beat, “Like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han laughs while Leia points at her and whispers to Luke, entirely serious, “Marry her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke almost chokes, knowing (Y/N)’s still in his head so she definitely just heard that despite Leia’s quiet whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) glances over at him, amusement dancing in her eyes, <em>How about a drink first, and we see where things go from there?</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know what you’re all thinking, 90,000 words to get these two on the same planet and meeting face-to-face and the story ends there?! I’m so cruel!</p><p>No, put those torches and pitchforks down! I’m not done with these two! I’m writing a one shot as you’re reading this because of the lovely comments asking to see (Y/N) help Luke discover more of his past. P.S. Thank you to everyone who leaves comments, you have my whole heart. P.P.S. The next multi-chapter story will be a sequel to this one, set during season one of The Mandalorian! Plenty more of these two coming, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>